Beim Häuten der Schlange
by suedehead
Summary: Harry findet im Raum der Wünsche Dumbledores Sammlung von Erinnerungen diverser, großer, historischer Magier: Unter anderem auch die von Salazar Slytherin... Bitte bemerkt die Anspielung auf Günther Grass' "Beim Häuten der Zwiebel"!
1. Chapter 1

„_Eine Schlange, die sich nicht häutet, stirbt."_

_(Friedrich Nietzche)_

Prolog – Das Regal

Vor Panik kaum in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken fassend zu können, rannte Harry Potter durch die düsteren, klammen Gänge Hogwarts, von den Kerkern hinauf, in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo er in den Schlafsaal hastete, um seine Schulbücher zusammenzusuchen.

Er konnte es ihm nicht zeigen! Er konnte es ihm nicht zeigen! Er konnte es nicht! Er würde von der Schule fliegen. Snape würde ihn umbringen!

„Ron!", rief er plötzlich außer Atmen. Erst jetzt hatte er ihn überhaupt bemerkt, wie er auf seinem Bett saß und mit verzweifeltem, leicht schockierten Blick einen Absatz in seinem Zauberkundebuch anstarrte.

Er schaute zu Harry hinüber und fragte: „Was hast du denn? Was ist denn los mit dir?".

„Ron! Du musst mir dein Zaubertränke-Buch ausleihen!", rief Harry, der hoffte damit sein Problem auf elegante Weise gelöst zu haben.

„Wieso das denn? Das Ding ist wertlos! Kein einziger schlauer Tipp!", antwortete Ron tonlos, kramte jedoch, wenngleich lustlos, in seiner Tasche, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Fußboden lag.

„Snape will es kontrollieren!", sagte Harry knapp, „Ich kann ihm meins nicht zeigen!".

„Hier hast du es!", Ron warf ihm sein kaum benutztes Exemplar von „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" zu, „Aber du musst es mir wieder bringen. Wäre doch ein herber Verlust, was mein Brau-Potential betrifft!", er lachte müde und widmete sich wieder seinen Zaubersprüchen.

Harry rannte davon, seine Schultasche mit sämtlichen Schulbüchern darin in der Hand wieder aus dem Turm hinunter.

Er musste sein Zaubertrank-Buch loswerden! Er musste es irgendwo verstecken und es musste schnell gehen! Snape durfte nichts davon mitbekommen!

Er rannte durch den Flur im siebten Stock und ein quietsch bunter Wandteppich lenkte plötzlich von seinen hitzigen Gedanken ab.

Barnabas der Bekloppte war das. Der Teppich zeigte, wie ein etwas zerzaust wirkender Zauberer versuchte einigen Bergtrollen das Ballettanzen beizubringen.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Harry stehen. Der Raum der Wünsche!

Hier konnte er sicher das unheilvolle Buch verstecken und wenn er es wieder brauchen sollte, konnte er es dort jederzeit auch wieder finden.

Harry trat an die Tür, die langsam an der gegenüberliegenden sichtbar wurde heran und flüsterte noch einmal zur Sicherheit: „Ich brauche einen Raum, wo ich etwas sicher verstecken kann!".

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte sich die Tür vor ihm vollständig formatiert. Sie war groß und wuchtig und aus schwerem, groben Holz gezimmert. Sie war außerdem mit schwarzen Metallverzierungen beschlagen.

Harry musste ganz schön drücken, als er die Tür öffnete um in den Raum der Wünsche eintreten zu können.

Sofort nachdem er in den Raum getreten war, schloss er die Tür fest hinter sich, woraufhin sie unverzüglich zu verschwinden begann.

Der Raum der sich vor Harry aufgetan hatte, war eher eine riesige Halle als ein Raum oder ein Zimmer. Er war zugestellt mit hunderten von meterhohen Regalwänden, die allesamt mit allem möglichen legalen, semilegalen oder illegalen Zauberutensilien vollgestopft waren. Kreuz und quer stapelten sich Bücher und verkorkte Fläschchen mit unterschiedlich gefärbten Elixieren und Giften, fangzahnigen Frisbeescheiben und anderen, verbotenen Scherzartikeln. Generationen von Schülern mussten hier ihre Geheimisse eingelagert haben. Seit Anbeginn der Schule hatten hier Schüler einen Platz für die Ergebnisse ihrer zumeist wohl regelwidrigen, magischen Experimente gefunden und so hatte der Raum der Wünsche wohl so manchen Schüler davor bewahrt einen Schulverweis zu kassieren.

Harry konnte sich sicher sein, dass sein Buch hier nicht von Snape entdeckt werden konnte. Er glaubte erstens nicht, dass Snape den Raum der Wünsche überhaupt kannte und zweitens würde selbst ein Meister der Zaubertränke, wie der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in dieser Ansammlung eines tausendjährigen Durcheinanders sich kaum zurecht finden.

Das Problem war jedoch, dass auch Harry sich hier kaum wieder zurecht finden würde, wenn er eines Tages zurück kommen würde um sich sein Buch wieder zu holen.

Er streifte ein wenig durch die schmalen Gänge zwischen den überdimensional hohen Regalen, die ihn glauben ließen er wanderte durch eine äußerst steinschlaggefährdete Gebirgsschlucht. Sicherlich fand er einige der eingelagerten Dinge ungemein interessant. Es hätte ihm viel Spaß bereitet sich hier einmal genauer umzusehen, doch ihm lief die Zeit davon. Snape würde nicht länger als nötig auf ihn warten. Er glaubte, dass Harry lediglich in den Gryffindor-Turm gegangen war um seine Schultasche zu holen. Sein kleiner Abstecher musste schnell und reibungslos über die Bühne gehen.

Er riss sich los von einem verstaubten Wandgemälde, das einen dickbäuchigen Edelmann beim Posieren zeigte und zog das Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen aus seiner Schultasche. Er quetschte es in ein Regal und um die Stelle zu markieren, wo er es wieder finden würde, rückte er rasch die Gipsbüste eine hageren Hexe, auf deren Kopf eine zerzauste Perücke und ein kitschiges Diadem thronten vor das entsprechende Regal.

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zurück auf den Flur begeben, da wurde sein Blick von einem Regal, das etwas abseits an der Wand stand abgelenkt. Es stand nicht parallel zu all den anderen Regalen, sondern schief und ungeschickt im Raum platziert, sodass es eine Menge Platz wegnahm.

Es war außerdem aus anderem Holz gezimmert, dunkel und splittrig. In ihm befanden sich ausschließlich kleine Fläschchen und Phiolen und die wiederum schienen sorgfältig und akribisch geordnet zu sein.

Harry trat näher.

Die Gefäße trugen Schildchen. Einige waren schon recht vergilbt andere wohl noch recht neu. Auf den Schildern standen Namen wie „Emmerich der Böse", „Magenta Comstock", „Crispin Cronk", „Fifi LaFolle" oder „Enid Smeek". Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, was sich in den Flaschen befand.

Es handelte sich um eine blütenweiße, weder gasförmige noch flüssige Masse, die in den Gläsern herumwirbelte. Harry wusste, was es war: Erinnerungen verstorbener Magier, die irgendjemand konserviert und gesammelt hatte.

Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass er hier das Lager Albus Dumbledores gefunden hatte. Hier hatte er all die Phiolen und Flaschen gelagert, die er auf unzähligen Reisen gesammelt oder zusammengekauft hatte und denen der Schulleiter sich nun bei Harry Besuchen in seinem Büro bediente. Hier mussten auch die Erinnerungen lagern, die er sich bereits zusammen mit Dumbledore angesehen hatte. Nur aus Neugier ging Harry die Regale durch um vielleicht ein Fläschchen zu finden, das seine Theorie bestätigte. Auf Anhieb fand er keines davon, jedoch stockte er, als er auf einem staubigen, verhältnismäßig großen Gefäß einen fast zur Unleserlichkeit vergilbten Zettel las, auf dem in enger, verschnörkelter Schrift der Name „Salazar Slytherin" stand.

Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er musste sich beeilen und so dachte er nicht darüber nach, als er die Flasche an sich nahm und unter seinem Umhang versteckte.

Unten in den Kerkern angekommen, wartete Snape ungeduldig auf ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel – Kleine Schlangen müssen im Verborgenen wachsen

_Kleine Schlangen müssen im verborgenen Wachsen_

_(Haitianisches Sprichwort)_

Nachsitzen bis ans Ende seines Lebens, so kam es Harry vor. Snape hatte ihm zwar nichts nachweisen können, doch Rons Name, der in dem Zaubertrankbuch gestanden hatte, reichte aus, um Snapes Misstrauen derart zu erhärten, dass er Harry für den Rest des Schuljahres allabendlich in seinem Büro antreten ließ.

Er seufzte, doch es war nicht alles verloren. Zwar wagte Harry es nicht in naher Zukunft das Buch des Halbblutprinzen aus dem Raum der Wünsche zurück zu holen, doch immerhin wusste er, wo er es suchen musste, wenn sich die Wogen um den Sectumsempra-Fluch gelegt haben würden.

Außerdem hatte Snape die Flasche nicht bemerkt, die er geschickt unter seinem Umhang versteckt hielt und die er jetzt, wo er allein im Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett saß anstarrte.

Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean hockten im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten eine Runde Karten. Harry hatte sie nur kurz gegrüßt und war dann in den Schlafsaal verschwunden. Niemand wunderte sich darüber für gewöhnlich waren alle Schüler schlecht gelaunt, wenn sie gerade von einer Unterredung mit Snape kamen.

Man brauchte sicherlich nicht unbedingt ein Denkarium, wenn man sich die extrahierte Gedanken eines Menschen ansehen wollte. Eine flache Schüssel würde schon genügen. Jedenfalls wusste Harry nicht, was des verzierte, marmorne Denkarium anderes war als eine flache Schüssel.

Harry wollte es ausprobieren und ging hinüber zu seinem Schrank. Hier verstaute er etwas, das ihm Madam Pomfrey nach einer kleinen Unpässlichkeit vor ein paar Wochen mit gegeben und nie zurückverlangt hatte: eine weiße, blecherne Bettpfanne, die Harry hatte benutzen sollen, wenn er geglaubt hätte, er würde es nicht mehr zu einer Toilette schaffen. Tatsächlich waren die Wege von den Schlafsälen zu den entsprechenden Örtlichkeiten ziemlich weit und im Falle einer ausgewachsenen Darmgrippe griff Madam Pomfrey gerne auf diese gänzlich unmagischen, doch trotzdem recht nützlichen Hilfsmittel zurück.

Harry hatte seine nicht benutzen müssen, doch er dachte immer wieder daran, wie er eines Nachts urplötzlich aufgewacht war und sich auf Grund von Narbenschmerzen im Bett erbrechen musste. In dieser Nacht hatte er Rons Vater das Leben gerettet, weil er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, dass dieser von einer riesigen Schlange attackiert worden war, doch noch Wochen nachdem Rons Vater wieder geheilt war, roch sein Bettzeug immer noch etwas streng nach Erbrochenem.

Wie dem auch sei, dachte Harry, jetzt würde die Schüssel endlich benutzt werden, wenn auch zweckentfremdet.

Harry schraubte die bauchige, staubige Flasche auf und schnüffelte ein wenig an ihrem Inhalt. Sie gab keinen Geruch von sich, auch machten die darin herumwirbelnden Gedanken kein Geräusch.

Mit aller Vorsicht, die er aufbringen konnte, goss er die Erinnerungen aus der Flasche hinein in die weiße Schüssel, die er vor sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und rührte etwas darin herum.

Er horchte noch einmal rüber zum Gemeinschaftsraum: Ein lustiges Lachen drang zu ihm herüber. Seine Zimmergenossen würden noch für einige Zeit beschäftigt sein und er konnte ungestört eintauchen in die Geschichte Salazar Slytherins.

Harry beugte sich über die Schale und noch ehe er ein Bild darin erkennen konnte, kam es ihm auch schon so vor, als würde er vorüber hineinfallen in den weder gasförmige, noch flüssige Inhalt.

Seine Landung jedoch war sanft.

Harry sah sich um. Er befand sich auf einer Art Feld.

Es war Herbst und um ihn herum standen die goldgelben Garben, reif, überreif und zur Ernte bereit.

In einiger Entfernung entdeckte Harry ein schäbiges Bauernhaus. Es war mit Stroh gedeckt und in den Fenstern befand sich offenbar kein Glas. Am Haus selbst blätterte der Putz ab. Zwischen dem Haus und einem Zaun, der um das Gebäude herum verlief, war ein Kräutergarten angelegt und Harry konnte eine Frau beobachten, wie sie darin einige Beet jätete.

Überhaupt schien hier alles zu wuchern. Sowohl Feld, als auch der Garten, den Harry nur aus der Ferne betrachten konnte, drohten vor Wildwuchs beinahe zu ersticken.

Es war ein klarer Spätsommer- oder Frühherbsttag, etwa im September. Offenbar war die Zeit der Ernte auf dem kleinen Hof gekommen. Das Wetter dazu war nahezu perfekt: warm und trocken.

Wenn Harry sich die üppigen Garben des Getreide um ihn herum betrachtete, dann musste er glauben, dass dieses Jahr ein gute Jahr gewesen sein musste und die Familie, die dieses Stück Land bebaute, reiche Grundbesitzer sein musste.

Wenn er sich jedoch des karge, verwitterte Haus ansah, in dem die Bauernfamilie offenbar lebte, dann musste er diesen Gedanken relativieren.

Harry sah sich um, irgendwo hier musste sich Salazar Slytherin befinden, denn es war schließlich seine Erinnerung. Ob er hier gelebt hatte, fragte sich Harry und wunderte sich über die ärmlichen Verhältnisse. Immerhin schienen die Pflanzen um den Hof herum üppig zu wachsen.

Neben der Frau, die sich im Vorgarten des Hauses nach Kräutern bückte, entdeckte Harry plötzlich einen Jungen von etwa zwölf Jahren, der im Schneidersitz direkt hinter ihm im Korn saß. Harry erschrak, als er auf ihn hinunter sah. Gerade wollte er sich entschuldigen hier hereinzuplatzen, überlegte sich bereits ausreden für seine moderne Kleidung, da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass die Erinnerungsbilder ihn hier nicht wahrnehmen konnten.

Ob dieser Junge Salazar Slytherin war?

So hatte Harry sich den zukünftigen Gründern von Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte geglaubt einem vierschrötigen, schlitzohrigen oder zumindest verschlagen dreiblickenden, arroganten, irgendwie malfoy-haften, reichen, reinblütigen Zauberer vorzufinden, wenn er sich mit Slytherin beschäftigen würde.

Stattdessen saß vor ihm ein schmaler, schmächtiger Junge, der Harry fatal an sich selbst erinnerte. Das Gesicht des Jungen war dreckig, seine dunklen Haare hingen strähnig und ungewaschen, vollkommen ungekämmt über seine Ohren. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung streifte er sie sich immer wieder aus den Augen, doch sie wollten hinter den Ohren nicht halten, dafür waren sie nicht lange genug. Das markante, gewitzte und etwas knochige Gesicht, hatte der Junge in ein Buch vergraben. Er beugte sich ganz nahe über das Buch, schien davor zu verkrampfen und schaute gleichzeitig in regelmäßigen Abständen vorsichtig auf und über das Feld hinweg, als müsste er sich vergewissern hier nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Der Junge las sehr langsam, wie Harry fand, denn Harry sah ihm bereits eine Weile lang zu, ohne dass der Junge umblätterte.

Die altertümlichen Buchstaben im Buch des Jungen konnte Harry allerdings ebenfalls nicht lesen und so erfuhr er nicht, womit dich der Junge befasste. Es blieb ihm nur zu warten, was passieren würde.

Harry begann sich fast zu langweilen, als der Junge endlich das Buch zuklappte und seinen Oberkörper und seine Arme ausstreckt. Er gähnte, blieb jedoch im Schneidersitz sitzen, ließ sich nun jedoch langsam rücklings ins Feld fallen.

Jetzt starrte der Junge gen Himmel und seufzte. Verträumt sah er die Wolken an. Was mochte der Junge darin sehen, fragte sich Harry und drehte seinen Kopf ebenfalls zum Himmel. Die Sonne schien nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt und lediglich eine einzige winzige Wolke zeigte sich dort oben.

Harry stimmte dem Jungen zu, dies war ein herrlicher Tag um im Freien zu faulenzen und es sich gut gehen zu lassen. Er selbst war geneigt, sich niederzulassen und sich ein wenig zu sonnen.

Da setzte sich der Junge wieder auf in den Schneidersitz und suchte etwas in irgendeiner verborgenen Tasche im Inneren seiner viel zu weiten Kleider.

Je näher Harry sich die Erscheinung des Jungen betrachtete, desto unwirklicher kam er ihm vor. Es war ihm durchaus klar, dass er sich im tiefstem Mittelalter befand, doch derartig schäbig hätte nicht einmal er sich die Lebensumstände vorgestellt: Die viel zu weite, graue und befleckte Hose des Jungen wurde mit einem Seil um den Bund oben gehalten und das schlammgrüne, mit braunen und dunkelroten Stoffresten geflickten Hemd, das er trug, hatte keine Knöpfe mehr und wurde stattdessen mit einem eingeflochtenen Lederriemen vorn zusammen gehalten.

Schließlich hatte der Junge in der Innentasche seines Hemdes gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und zog ein dünnes, schwarzes Heft hervor. Aus seiner Hosentasche zog er außerdem ein kleines, halbleeres Tintenfass und aus seinem Ärmel eine zerzause Feder.

Auf dem Heft, dass offenbar selbst aus Papierresten zusammen geklebt worden war, stand schließlich der Name des Jungen: „Salazar Slytherin".

Die Schrift des Jungen war krakelig, abgehackt und unschön. Ein großer Klecks zierte das Deckblatt unter dem Namensschriftzug.

Salazar schlug das notdürftig zusammengeklebte Heft auf, tauchte seinen Federkiel in das halb eingetrocknete Tintenfass und kratzte die letzten Reste der Schreibflüssigkeit auf das nun vor ihm auf dem Boden liegende Papier.

Harry ging um ihn herum und stellte sich hinter ihn, damit er lesen konnte, was Salazar schrieb.

Salazar malte seine Buchstaben sehr undeutlich und langsam, ganz so, als hätte er sie niemals richtig zu schreiben gelernt. Auch schien er bei einigen Zeichen nicht genau zu wissen, wo und wie er ansetzen sollte und bei einigen war es ganz offensichtlich, dass er sie aus einem gedruckten Buch abgemalt, aber niemals herausgefunden hatte, wie man sie schnell und flüssig mit der Hand schreibt.

Konnte es sein, dass Salazar Slytherin bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder Lesen und Schreiben gelernt hatte? Konnte es sein, dass er niemals eine richtige Schule besucht hatte?

Harry las mit größter Mühe, was Salazar in sein Heft, das wohl ein Art Tagebuch für ihn darstellte aufschrieb:

„Herbst. Pfarrer Dan sagt, dass einige Mönch berechnet hätte, dass seit der Geburt Jesu Christi genau eintausend Jahre vergangen seien. Eine wundervolle, runde Zahl: 1000.

Und niemand interessiert sich dafür."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht so sehr dafür begeistern, für eine Jahreszahl.

Salazar hatte die Zahl 1000 mit größter Sorgsamkeit und offenbar viel Liebe gemalt. Er hielt einen Moment inne und schreib erst dann folgende Zeilen darunter:

„Ich weiß, dass ich ein Faulpelz bin. Ich sollte nicht hier sitzen und meine Zeit verschwänden, sinnlose Dinge aufschreiben.

Mutter bittet mich, ihr zu helfen, den Garten winterfest zu machen und ich tue es gerne, doch zuvor muss ich für Vater auf dem Feld mit der Getreideernte beginnen. Er meint, das Wetter würde sich bald ändern und wir müssten uns beeilen.

Keine Zeit!

Kein Zeit für Zahlen oder Buchstaben.

Ich hoffe, eines Tages den Hof verlassen zu können, doch so lange meine Eltern meine Hilfe brauchen, werde ich hier bleiben müssen.

Ich will nicht undankbar sein und meine Mutter verlassen, während sie selbst ihre Arbeit kaum selbst bewältigen kann. Vater hat gehört, dass im Dorf ein Junge sich einfach davon gemacht hat, um als Schuster durch die Welt zu ziehen.

Vater sagte, dass, wenn ich auch ein fauler, nichtsnutziger Träumer sei, ich mein Elternhaus nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Wenn er schon nicht viel auf mich hält, dann doch wenigstens glaubt er, ich würde den Hof übernehmen.".

Wieder hielt Salazar inne, las sich noch einmal durch, was er geschrieben hatte und verzog seinen Mund zu einem geistesabwesenden Lächeln.

Dann schieb er weiter und mit jedem Wort schien der Junge sich mehr und mehr die Seele frei zu schreiben:

„Ich muss ehrlich sein. Ich muss einmal nur ehrlich sein. Der Junge der seine Eltern verlassen hat, um Schuster zu werden, scheint mir hat da einen Schritt gewagt, den ich im Geheimen bewundere.

Wenn ich nur auch fortziehen könnte, und vielleicht in ein Kloster gehen könnte. Pfarrer Dan sagte, dort lege man Wert auf Zahlen und Buchstaben, dort gebe es unzählige Bücher. Vielleicht könnte ich etwas studieren.

Pfarrer Dan meinte, ich hätte das Zeug dazu. Hin und wieder bringt er mir ein Gebetbuch, doch es reicht nicht um mir Antworten auf meine Fragen zu geben.".

Salazar schaute verstohlen auf und sah über das Korn hinweg, ob er noch allein da saß. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Heft zu:

„Vater gibt nicht viel auf das Lesen und Schreiben, auf Bücher und sonstige Zeitverschwendung. Mutter glaubt, dass Gebete nur wirken, wenn man sich auswendig lernt und nicht, wenn man sie abliest. Sie meint, dann kämen sie nicht aus dem eigenen Herzen.

Dabei gibt es viel mehr Dinge, die sich aufschreiben lassen, als Gebete und Liedtexte und Psalmen und Glaubensbekenntnisse!

Ich habe Pfarrer Dan gefragt, ob er mir ein Buch leihen könne, das mir erklären konnte, was um mich herum geschieht.

Ich wage es kaum, es jemandem außer dem Pfarrer zu erzählen. Die Jungen aus dem Dorf meiden mich bereits, wenn ich auf dem Markt Milch und Eier verkaufe.

Pfarrer Dan hingegen rät mir, einen Exorzisten aufzusuchen. Er selbst besitzt kein Buch darüber, aber er hat mir versprochen mir eins zu besorgen, wenn er von seiner nächsten Reise nach Frankreich zurückkehrt.

Kann es sein, dass ich ein Hexer bin?".

Salazar blickte skeptisch auf den letzten Absatz, ehe er energisch den Kopf schüttelte und den letzten Satz schließlich mit schnellen Strichen durchstrich, bis er unleserlich war.

„Schlangen sprechen zu mir!"

Das schrieb Salazar stattdessen und dann:

„Ich verstehe nicht viel vom Leben, doch ich scheine über eine besondere Willenskraft zu verfügen, die unsere Pflanzen besonders stark wuchern lässt. Dieses Jahr fällt unsere Ernte deutlich besser aus, als auf den umliegenden Höfen und ich hab das Gefühl, dass es einzig damit zu tun hat, dass ich es mir so gewünscht habe."

Wieder schüttelte Salazar den Kopf und lachte dabei in sich hinein. Er konnte offenbar selbst nicht glauben, was er da gelesen hatte.

Hexerei, an sowas glaubte ein Studierender, oder jemand, der zum Studieren geeignet war, nicht.

Plötzlich schreckte Salazar auf und klappte sein Heft zu. Er versuchte es wieder unter sein Hemd zu stecken, ließ es jedoch fallen, weil er gleichzeitig nach dem Tintenfass greifen wollte, das vor ihm auf dem Boden stand.

Zu spät. Nun schreckte auch Harry um, denn eine dröhnende, tiefe, sonore Stimme donnerte auf den schmalen, fahlen und ängstlich erzitternden Salazar ein: „Was tust du hier, Junge?".

Salazar schwieg, er hatte keine Antwort.

„Ich habe dir eine Aufgabe gegeben! Und du sitzt hier und lässt dir die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen, während ich und deine Mutter uns krumm arbeiten um vor dem Wintereinbruch alles fertig zu haben!".

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es bald einen Wintereinbruch geben wird.", sagte Salazar leise, langsam und mit einem gewissen angstvollen Respekt in der Stimme.

Salazars Vater gab darauf keine Antwort, doch sein Kopf lief hoch rot an und sein Gesicht verzog, sodass ihm ein unbändiger Zorn abzulesen war. Er griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Sohnes und zerrte ihn unsanft mit einem Ruck in eine aufrechte Position und zu sich heran, woraufhin Salazars Heft und das Tintenfass auf den Boden fielen und der Junge unter dem Griff seines Vaters auch seine Feder fallen ließ.

Mit der anderen Hand holte der Vater aus und schlug seinem Sohn mit voller Wucht uns Gesicht, das daraufhin den roten Abdruck der Hand abzeichnete.

Salazar reagierte nicht, sagte kein Wort.

Der Vater riss den Jungen herum, hielt ihn dabei immer noch am Handgelenk fest. Er bückte sich und nahm das schwarze Heft auf um es durchzublättern.

Harry sah, dass er es verkehrt herum hielt und schloss daraus, dass der Vater tatsächlich nicht viel Wert auf Buchstaben legte. Er konnte nicht lesen.

„Damit verschwendest du deine Zeit? Damit?", er begann den Jungen heftig zu schütteln, als dieser nicht antworten wollte.

Jetzt erst ließ er Salazar los und rümpfte die Nase über das Heft. Langsam und genüsslicher, sadistischer Freude legte er Hand an das Heft und begann es unter hämischem Grinsen zu zerreißen.

Jetzt erst zeigte Salazar eine emotionale Reaktion: „Was geht es dich an? Es gehört mir! Wieso…".

„Halt den Mund!", pflaumte ihn der Vater an und riss das Heft in zwei Hälften, ehe er es in die Tasche seines Hemdes stecken wollte, als er plötzlich und zu seinem eigenen Schock langsam den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und in die Luft hinauf zu schweben begann.

„Was tust du, Junge?", rief der Vater und Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob es nun vorwurfs- oder angstvoll klang.

„Nichts!", rief Salazar selbst ganz entrüstet. Er schaute um sich, doch er konnte keine Quelle dieser seltsamen, unbekannten Kraft entdecken.

„Hol mich runter!", rief der Vater nun eindeutig angstvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie!", antwortete Salazar und ihm hörte man ebenfalls die Panik an.

Der Vater begann sich in der Luft zu drehen und die beiden Hälften den Buches fielen im aus der Tasche, als er kopfüber in der Luft hing.

Salazar fiel nichts besseres ein, als die Blätter aufzulesen und selbst wieder einzustecken, solange sein Vater wehrlos war. Dann, ohne jeder Vorwarnung, fiel Salazars Vater plötzlich zurück auf die Erde und hielt sich den Kopf als er sich umständlich versuchte aufzuraffen.

Plötzlich zog ein Nebel auf und Harry wirbelte herum. Die Bilder um ihn wurden blasser und waren schließlich ganz verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel – Adam schiebt die Schuld auf Eva und Eva auf die Schlange

_Adam schiebt die Schuld auf Eva und Eva auf die Schlange_

_(Sprichwort)_

So wie Bilder, die Formen und Farben um ihn verschwammen, so setzten sich neue vor Harrys Augen und um ihn herum zusammen. Eher er es sich versah, hatte sich um ihn auch schon eine neue Szene materialisiert. Oder hatte Harry sich in der Szene materialisiert?

Es war immer wieder ein seltsames Gefühl in die Erinnerungen eines anderen Menschen einzutauchen. Das alles hatte so wenig mit ihm selbst zu tun. Hier konnte er nichts ändern, hier konnte er nicht handeln, hier konnte er nichts fühlen. Er konnte sich die Bilder nur ansehen und dann für sich auswerten. Harry fand es entspannend ausnahmsweise einmal nicht verpflichtet zu sein etwas zu leisten, zu handeln. Hier konnte er sich einfach treiben lassen. Die Geschichte würde er nicht ändern können und niemand verlangte es von ihm. Niemand erwarte hier etwas von ihm.

Bevor Harry seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen begann, wunderte er sich über die eben gesehene Szene.

Konnte es sein, dass Salazar Slytherin, der Muggelhasser, der Verfechter der Reinblütigkeit, selbst ein Muggelgeborener war?

Es schien Harry keinen Sinn zu machen, wenn er Slytherin nicht für einen wankelmütigen ,flatterhaften Fanatiker halten wollte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Es schien ihm fast sicher, dass Slytherin nicht gut mit seinen Eltern, vor allem mit seinem Vater stand. Aber ob das reichte, um einen generellen Hass auf alle Muggel zu entwickeln?

Es würde ich in dem folgenden Erinnerungssequenzen zeigen.

Harry überlegte, ob er den jungen Salazar bewundern sollte. Offenbar war er nie in eine Schule gegangen und doch hatte er sich das Lesen und Schreiben und wohl auch etwas Mathematik selbst, oder mit Hilfe des Pfarrers beigebracht. Auch das Zaubern hatte ihn nie jemand gelehrt. Er wusste nichts über die magische Gemeinschaft und doch versuchte er seine Fähigkeiten zu verstehen und anzuwenden.

Salazar musste ein wirklich ein brillanter Geist gewesen sein, wenn er das alles und alles, von dem er wusste, dass er es in seinem späteren Leben vollbracht hatte, geschafft hatte, ohne jeweils einen richtigen Lehrer gehabt zu haben.

Jetzt verstand Harry, warum Slytherin sich bei der Gründung der ersten Zauberschule Hogwarts mit engagiert hatte und er verspürte sogar einen leichten Anflug von Respekt.

Harry sah sich um: Er befand sich einem düsteren Raum. Es war kalt und feucht und die Wände kahl und unverputzt. Ein kleines, spärliches Feuer knisterte in einem schwarzen, gusseisernen Holzofen.

Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Küche und nachdem Harry einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, wusste er auch zu welchem Haus sie gehörte.

Er blickte hinaus auf einen kleinen Kräutergarten, der an einem Zaun endete. Dahinter lag ein brach liegendes Getreidefeld.

Reif hing schwer über den zarten Winterpflänzchen. Wasserpfützen auf einem schmalen Gartenpfad waren gefroren und hier und da lag etwas Schnee.

Die Landschaft, auf die Harry hinaus sah, war die in der er vorhin im Herbst Salazar zugesehen hatte, wie er in seine Gedanken in sein Heft notiert hatte.

Mittlerweile war es offenbar Winter geworden. Das Feld und der Garten waren abgeerntet und Harry überkam ein beklemmendes Gefühl hier festzusitzen, von einer eventuell vorhandenen Außenwelt abgeschnitten zu sein. Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es da draußen überhaupt etwas gab. Immerhin war dies ein Erinnerung.

Wie weit konnte man eigentlich innerhalb einer Erinnerung gehen, ehe man an ihre Grenzen gelangte? Was war überhaupt diese Erinnerung? Eine Wahrheit? Oder nur ein persönliche Perspektive, die von Wünschen und Gefühlen geprägt und verfälscht war?

Er nahm sich vor, das herauszufinden, ehe er sich eine Meinung über die Person des Salazar Slytherin bilden wollte.

Er befand sich im kleinen Bauernhaus der Familie Slytherin. Die Dämmerung tauchte die Küche in ein schummriges Licht. Es brannte keine Kerze, auch keine Öllampe. Die Personen, die sich in sich im Raum befanden, würden bald im Stockdunklen sitzen. Rasch gewöhnten sich Harrys Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse und er erkannte zwei Gestalten an einem großen, runden und grob gearbeiteten Küchentisch sitzen.

Es waren Salazar Eltern. Den Vater erkannte Harry sofort wieder, auch wenn die Dunkelheit mit unheimlichen Schatten groteske Furchen auf sein Gesicht malten. Er sah vergrämt aus. Es war keine akute Wut, sondern eher ein Schalbrand, der sich durch seine Brust in sein Herz fraß.

Er rührte sich nicht, sondern saß stock und steif, als wartete er darauf, dass die Nacht seine schäbige Hütte verschluckte und ihn gleich mit.

Ihm gegenüber sah seine Frau, gebeugt und das, was bei ihrem Ehemann die latente Wut war, schien bei ihr eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu sein.

Auch wenn es nur eine Erinnerung war, fühlte Harry die Kälte, die in diesem Zimmer herrschte. Es zog, wenn draußen der Wind aufheulte und das winzige Feuerchen, das im Holzofen knisterte, drohte zu mit jedem Luftzug zu ersterben.

Harry fröstelte es, als er wahrnahm, dass Salazars Eltern keinerlei andere Kleidung trug, als die, in denen er sie vorhin während des Spätsommers gesehen hatte.

Die gebeugte Frau rückte ihren Stuhl zurück, seufzte und stand langsam auf, sodass Harry glaubte, sie habe ernsthafte Schmerzen im Rücken. Aus einer Schublade im schmalen, mit bunten Blumen verzierten Küchenschrank holte sie eine dünne Kerze. Sie entzündete ein Stückchen Reisig im Kaminholz und entfachte damit die Kerze.

Der fahle Lichtkegel zeichnete noch tiefere Falten in das Gesicht Salazars Vater und Harry erkannte nun nicht nur die schwelende Wut, sondern auch einen gewissen grausamen Zug.

Das neue Licht gab Harry nun die Möglichkeit sich die Küche etwas genauer anzusehen: Ein grauer, grober Spülstein, der schmale, bunte Bauernschrank, der aussah, als würde man sich sofort, wenn man ihn berührte, einen schmerzhaften Splitter einfange, den kleinen, schwarzen Ofen, der zugleich Herd und Heizung darstellte und der große Tisch in der Mitte, an dem drei Holz standen, die ebenfalls aussahen, als bargen sie eine Menge Splitter.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein Papierbildchen, das an einer der Schranktüren angebracht war. Es war wohl nicht besonders wertvoll, an den Seiten war es bereits vergilbt und ausgefranst. Spritzer von Fett waren von dem Papier aufgesaugt worden und sorgten für seltsame Farbveränderungen auf der dargestellten Szene.

Das Bild war offenbar aus einen Buch herausgerissen, denn darunter waren einige Worte geschrieben, die Harry nicht lesen konnte, es handelte sich um eine altertümliche Schrift. Offenbar war es von Hand geschrieben und auch das Bild schien von Hand gemalt worden zu sein. Harry war sich sicher, dass weder Salazars Vater noch seine Mutter den Text darunter je gelesen hatten.

Das Bild zeigte eine Frau und einen Mann unter einem Baum. Harry erkannte die Szene. Adam und Eva betrachten mit naivem Blick einen glänzenden, roten Apfel und von einem Ast des Baums hing eine grüne, züngelnde Schlange.

Harry wand sich um. Er wollte sich an den Ofen stellen, denn er begann in der zugigen Kälte der Küche zu zittern.

Jetzt erst sah er die hölzern Tür, die ebenfalls splittrig wirkte. Sie war einen Spalt breit geöffnet, vielleicht passte sie nicht ganz in den Rahmen und war nicht vollständig zu schließen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er hinter dem Spalt sie dunklen Augen des jungen Salazars blitzen sah.

Die Mutter brach die bedrückende Stille: „Eine Schlange!", seufzt sie, „Wie kommt der Junge darauf, sich eine Schlange ins Haus zu holen?".

„Der Junge ist vollkommen übergeschnappt. Er ist nicht normal, Eireann!".

„Eine Giftschlange! Hier im Haus!", sagte die ausgemergelt wirkende, rot-blonde Frau, „Glaubst du, wir sollten Pfarrer Dan davon erzählen? Er scheint immerhin einen guten Draht zu ihm zu haben.".

„Der? Der ist doch selbst verrückt genug. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der ihm nicht sogar den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat!".

Eine Pause setzte ein. Das Schweigen der beiden Elternteile schnürte Harrys Eingeweide zusammen, eine derartige Spannung lag in der Luft und Harry sah keine Chance wie und wo sich die Diskrepanz zwischen Wut und Trauer entladen würde.

Endlich sprach Eireann aus, was bisher unausgesprochen im Raum stand: „Glaubst du, Salazar ist ein Hexer?".

„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Ein Hexer in unserer Familie? Wo soll das denn herkommen? Nein, der Junge ist einfach nur verrückt, wie den Vater, Eireann! Der hatte auch diese komischen Anwandlungen.".

Harry fühlte sich fatal an sein eigenes Leben im Ligusterweg erinnert. Auch die Dursleys ekelten sich vor ihren magischen Verwandten, auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob Slytherins Großvater wirklich ein Zauberer war, oder einfach nur ein Mensch, welcher den Normen, der anderen nicht gerecht wurde.

„Du willst ihn fort haben, nicht wahr?", fragte Eireann plötzlich leise.

„Ein Esser weniger wäre eine Erleichterung.", antwortet ihr Ehemann.

Im Schein der Kerze konnte Harry erkennen, dass über das Gesicht, der kleinen, krummen Frau Tränen liefen. Sie schniefte: „Er ist ein guter Junge. Er war immer ein guter Junge.".

„Du belügst dich selbst! Er ist ein Taugenichts. Er ist ein Faulpelz. Und er ist bildet sich ein mit Tieren zu sprechen. Du musst es einsehen, er ist verrückt und sein Zustand wird mit Sicherheit nicht besser werden!".

„Er ist kein schwarzer Magier!", sagte Eireann bestimmt.

„Es gibt offenbar Differenzen zwischen dem, was er ist und dem, was er glaubt zu sein!", sagte der Mann und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Grinsen, „Die Sachen, mit denen er sich beschäftigt, sind nutzlos und sinnlos! Hast du mal gehört, was sie unten im Dorf über uns erzählen? Sie sagen, der Junge sei die Ausgeburt des Teufels.".

„Er tut doch niemandem etwas.", warf die Mutter ein.

„Noch nicht, Eireann!".

„Du vergisst, dass er mich geschlagen hat. Der Junge hat seinen eigenen Vater zu Boden geschlagen!".

„Das was ein Unfall, Blaine! Das hast du selbst gesagt!", führte Eireann an.

„Da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.", überlegte Blaine, beließ es aber dabei.

„Wir können ihn nicht wegschicken, was würden die Leute davon halten?", fragte Eireann.

Blaine dachte nach.

„Ich weiß, du willst ihn hier behalten. Ich sage dir, du lässt ihm zu viel durchgehen.".

„Du musst zugeben, dass wir ihn brauchen. Auch wenn du ihn nicht hier haben möchtest. Wir brauchen seine Hilfe auf dem Hof. Blaine, alles im allem hat er ein gutes Händchen mit Pflanzen. Wir werden nicht jünger.".

„Er ist ein Faulpelz! Zu nichts zu gebrauchen und er bringt und alle in Gefahr, indem er Giftschlangen ins Haus lässt. Er sagte, das Vieh hätt draußen zu kalt. Er hätte mit ihr gesprochen und sie hätte ihm versichert niemanden zu beißen. Wenn das nicht gemeingefährlich ist!".

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Er hat nicht nachgedacht. Er ist doch noch ein Kind.", sagte Eireann.

„Du bist zu weich, Frau! Wenn keine Prügel mehr helfen, dann muss man so eine Missgeburt davonjagen!".

„Er ist keine…" echauffierte sich Eireann.

„Nun gut, aber er muss sich zusammenreißen! Wenn er nicht endlich anfängt ordentlich zu arbeiten und aufhört seine Nase diese Bücher über Hexerei zu stecken, können wir ihn hier behalten! Morgen früh werde ich ihm die Flausen aus dem Kopf prügeln und dann wird er hoffentlich seine Augen aufmachen und sehen, was wichtig ist auf diesem Hof! Trotzdem, in einem Irrenhaus würde es ihm gut ergehen!".

Eireann schniefte und wandte sich plötzlich erschrocken der Küchentür zu, die in diesem Augenblick geräuschvoll zuschlug. Jetzt wusste Harry, dass sie sehr wohl in ihren Rahmen passte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er das Gesehene bewerten sollte und ob er bewerten konnte, ob es vielleicht bereits bewertet war, weil er hier die persönlichen Erinnerungen und Eindrücke Salazar Slytherins gesehen hatte, die eigentlich nicht objektiv sein konnten. Doch es fiel im schwer jetzt kein Mitgefühl mir dem Jungen zu entwickeln.

Sicherlich war es dumm gewesen eine Giftschlange im Winter ins Haus zu holen und dann zu beteuern, mir dem Tier abgesprochen zu haben, dass es niemanden beißen darf, aber deswegen gleich mit Abschiebung in ein Irrenhaus zu drohen, schien Harry doch etwas übertrieben.

Das Wesen dieser Erinnerungsfetzen war doch recht seltsam, dachte er. Obwohl es die Erinnerungen Salazars waren, hatte er die Szene nicht aus dessen Perspektive, von hinter der Tür aus, gesehen, sondern er hatte mitten in der Küche gestanden, konnte sich sogar frei bewegen. Er hatte der Wärme des Ofens gespürt und ebenso den Zug und die Kälte des Windes.

Er hatte mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen und mit seinen eigenen Ohren gehört, mit seinem eigenen Gehirn hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemachte und nicht mit Salazars. Er hatte nicht durch Salazars Augen gesehen und er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was der Junge in diesen Augenblicken gedachte hatte und so kam Harry vorerst zu dem Schluss, dass diese Erinnerungsfäden hauptsächlich von sachlicher Natur waren und dem Betrachter die Möglichkeit gaben, eine Situation neutral zu beobachten. Es war wie, als würde die Szene noch einmal geschehen, nur dass nun vier, statt drei Leute etwas davon mitbekamen. Dafür wurden die Erinnerungen konserviert, damit sie nachträglich anderen Menschen zugänglich gemacht werden konnten, unverfälscht und vorbehaltslos.

Die Szene um Harry hatte ich nun fast vollständig aufgelöst und er befand sich erneut im gleißend weißem Nichts, ehe eine neue Umgebung sich um ihn bildete.

Harry konnte nicht beurteilen, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, seit er das Fläschchen in den Nachttopf gekippt und hineingestiegen war. Es war ihm auch ganz egal. Die Neugier hatte ihn gepackt und wenn Ron, Seamus, Dean oder Neville ihn fragten würden, wo er gesteckt hatte, als sie in ihre Betten gestiegen waren, und ob er den Nachttopf mit dieser seltsamen dünnflüssigen Masse im Ernst Mitten im Zimmer stehen haben musste, dann würde er irgendeine Ausrede finden. Er hatte noch immer eine gefunden.

Er konnte und wollte jetzt nicht wieder auftauchen! Und wenn er die ganze Nacht in diesen Erinnerungen verbringen würde, er wollte herausfinden, was es mit der Legende des großen Magiers Salazar Slytherins wirklich auf sich hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel - Wer hielt es wohl in seinem Haus lange mit einer Schlange aus

_Wer hielt es wohl in seinem Haus lange mit einer ____Schlange__ aus_

_(Jüdisches Sprichwort)_

Eine weitere Szene materialisierte sich um Harry und wieder erkannte er den ihm schon bekannten Bauernhof.

Es war früher Morgen und es lag dichter, fast greifbarer Nebel über den Feldern. Harry konnte sehen, dass dieser Nebel jedoch nicht von den Feldern der Slytherins her aufstieg, sondern von jenseits ihrer Ländereien. Ihm fiel außerdem ein moderiger Geruch auf der die Ländereien umgab.

Am Horizont schob sich die Sonne an den Himmel, doch durch den dichten Nebel schaffte es weder Licht noch Wärme bis auf die Erde hinunter.

Auf dem Weg hin zum Hof bewegte sich ein kleiner Schatten. Das Laufen schien dem Menschen sehr schwer zu fallen, als ob seine Füße mit jedem Schritt schwerer würden.

Langsam kam der Mann näher, öffnete das Tor zum Kräutergarten, und klopfte sich die Schuhe ab, sobald er das Land der Slytherins betreten hatte.

Harry erkannte, dass es weder Salazar noch sein Vater war. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Mann, der eine recht große Tasche bei sich trug und sich damit abmühte, sie hinter sich her zu schleppen.

Es war ein alter Mann, dem nur noch wenige, dünne, weißliche Haare auf dem Kopf wuchsen. Seine Kleidung jedoch sah bei weitem sauberer und gepflegter aus als die der Slytherins.

Er hatte einen große Hakennase und ein kreisrundes Gesicht, konnte Harry erkennen, als er ihm unwillkürlich folgen musste.

Der Mann stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden, stieg eine kleine Stufe hinauf zur Tür des Hausen, das, wie Harry nun auffiel, noch schäbiger aussah, als bei der letzten Erinnerung.

Mit einem Blick von außen durch das Küchenfenster, aus dem er vorhin noch hinaus gesehen hatte, konnte er eben die selben dunklen Augen sehen, die vorhin hinter der Tür in die Küche gespitzt hatten.

Der Mann klopfte an die splittrige Holztür und nur eine Sekunde später schwang sie quietschend auf. Vor dem rundköpfigen Mann stand nun ein vielleicht siebzehnjähriger Junge. Unschwer konnte Harry erkennen, dass es Salazar sein musste. Er war gewachsen, lang und dürr geworden, aber seine Haare hingen immer noch ungepflegt bis zu seinen Schultern herab. Sein Gesicht sah schmal und ausgemergelt aus, auch zeichneten sich bei ihm bereits zukünftige Falten ab.

Doch seine Augen blitzten intelligent und gewitzt, wenngleich er im Augenblick eher gedrückt drein schaute.

Seine Züge waren markant, aber nicht hässlich und wenn er sich die Haare gekämmt, gewaschen und geschnitten hätte und seine Kleidung nicht so zerrissen und immer noch viel zu lang und viel zu weit gewesen wären, dann hätte er sicherlich ein Mädchenschwarm sein könnten.

Wenn Harry Salazar so ansah, dann stellte er fest, dass dieser Junge so gut wie nichts mit Malfoy oder seinem Vater oder allen anderen arroganten Slytherins, die er kannte, gemeinsam hatte. Offenbar hatte die Zeit so einige Unwahrheiten zum Mythos „Salazar Slytherin" beigetragen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Salazar mit leiser, recht hoher, aber kaum schüchterner Stimme.

„Guten Morgen, Salazar.", sprach der kleine Besucher und lächelte pflichtgemäß, „Die Wege durch diese Sümpfe sind eine einzige Tortur! Es ist nahezu ein Wunder, dass auf eurem Hof überhaupt irgendetwas wächst. Und diese Schlangen! Eine wahre Plage! Man kann ja kaum noch diese Wege benutzen, ohne dass man von allen Seiten angezischt wird. Wenn ihr wollt, könnte ich im Dorf unten ein paar Leute zusammentrommeln, für einen kleine Triebjagd auf die Biester.".

„Kommen sie herein. Sie ist drüben.", sagte Salazar und überging alles, was der kleine Mann gesagt hatte.

Harry folgte Salazar und dem Mann durch die Küche, die sich in den Jahren, die zwischen dieser und der letzten Erinnerung lagen, kaum verändert hatte. Sie gingen durch einen kargen, leeren Flur und traten schließlich durch eine Tür in ein abgedunkeltes Zimmer.

Sobald Harrys Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Schlafzimmer handelte. Darin saß auf einem Stuhl neben einem kleinen, schmalen Bett ein gebeugter Mann. Er erkannte die Stimme von Salazars Vater. Er klang grimmig, als würde die schwelende Wut in seiner Brust in den nächsten Sekunden aus ihm heraus explodieren.

„Gut, dass sie da sind!", sagte er und es klomm Hass in seinen Worten, „Doktor Bernstein, stellen sie es sich vor! Der Junge hat seine eigene Mutter vergiftet! Vergiftet!".

„Ich wollte es nicht, Vater!", führte Salazar ruhig, zu ruhig, an.

„Schlangengift, stellen sie sich das vor! Er züchtet Schlangen hier auf dem Hof und mischt dann Gifte zusammen.".

„Ach, hören sie, Blaine, ich bin mir sicher, der Junge ist in Ordnung. Wie ich höre, verbringt er seine Zeit mit dem Studium der Medizin. Da kann es schon einmal zu derartigen Unfällen kommen.", sagte der Mann beruhigend.

„Natürlich müssen sie beide zusammenhalten!", rief Blaine, „Ich halte nicht viel von Zeitverschwendung, wenn es Arbeit gibt, die getan werden muss. Ständig hat der Junge ein Buch unter der Nase oder ein Kochkessel, in dem er okkultes Giftgebräu köchelt! Dem Jungen wäre es doch am liebesten, er wäre ein Hexenmeister! Er wünscht es sich in gewisser Weise magische Kräfte zu haben um seine Mitmenschen zu tyrannisieren und weil er sie nicht hat, mischt er Schlangengift zusammen!".

„Nun lassen sie mich Eireann aber einmal ansehen.", sagte der Mann, öffnete seine Tasche und suchte nach einem Instrument. Der Mann war offenbar eine Art Heiler oder ein Arzt. Er beugte sich über das kleine Bett, in der Salazars Mutter krank, schmal und zitternd unter einer dicken Federdecke lag.

„Nun, mein Junge, du bist ja nicht dumm, kannst du mir sagen, was du deiner Mutter da in ihren Tee gemischt hast?", fragte der Arzt.

„Sie hat sich so über ihre Rückenschmerzen beklagt, da wollte ich ihr einen Heiltrank zubereiten. Es muss mir misslungen sein, aber ich glaube ich habe bereits ein Gegenmittel. In einem Buch, das ich von Miss Heather habe…", weiter kam Salazar nicht, der zunächst überschwänglich zu berichten begonnen hatte.

Sein Vater unterbrach ihn: „Du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet! Benutzt seine eigene Mutter als Versuchskaninchen! Und dann noch diese seltsame Kräuterfrau! Ich will nicht, dass du ich mit dieser Hexe abgibst! Ich weiß genau, dass sie es ist, die dir diese Flausen und diese verbotene Zaubereinen ins Ohr gesetzt hat! Sehen sie, Mister Bernstein, zuerst hing er ja nur am Rockzipfels dieses unmöglichen Pfarrers.".

„Sie meinen Dan?", erkundigte sich der Arzt.

„Ja, erinnern sie sich? Sie haben ihn aus der Stadt gejagt und zwar vollkommen zurecht! Ich sage ihnen, mit Salazar wird es eines Tages auch so enden!".

Harry sah in das Gesicht des Jungen. Ein leichter Anflug von Wut durchzuckte seine Augen, doch er sagte nichts.

Erst als der Vater fortfuhr mit seiner Demütigung vor dem angesehenen Arzt, indem er sagte: „Der einzige Grund, warum er noch hier ist, ist weil Eireann es so will. Aber ich glaube nach dieser Geschichte wird sie auch darüber anders denken!", platzte Salazar der Kragen: „Vielleicht bist du ja blind Vater, vielleicht willst du es aber auch nicht sehen. Jedenfalls sagte Miss Heather, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass ich magische Fähigkeiten besitze! Hast du Angst vor mir? Oder warum leugnest du ständig, dass ich dich einmal kopfüber in der Luft aufgehängt habe? Ich habe deine Felder entwässert, die Pflanzen dazu gebracht prächtige Ernten zu tragen, wir müssten eigentlich reiche Leute sein! Aber du versäufst jede Münze, die wir erwirtschaften im Pub unten im Dorf! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch da bin ist meine Mutter. Mit dir kann ich sie nicht alleine lassen!".

Salazars Kopf hatte eine rötliche Farbe angenommen.

„Und damit du sie loswirst und endlich abhauen kannst, hast du beschlossen sie kurzerhand zu vergiften!", rief Blaine noch lauter, als Salazar vorhin. Er stand außerdem von seinem Stuhl auf und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu.

Er wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als er sich darauf vorbereitete Salazar ins Gesicht zu boxen, als Mister Bernstein zwischen Vater und Sohn trat und beide beschwichtigte: „Aber, aber! Wir sollten uns lieber darauf Konzentrieren, der guten Eireann zu helfen! Was sind ihre Symptome?".

„Sie hat Fieber und bekommt nur schwer Luft. Die Wirkung des Giftes hat erst sehr spät eingesetzt. Sie hat den Trank bereits gestern Abend getrunken.", sagte Salazar jetzt in sachlichem Ton.

„Und ihr Gesicht in grün.", bemerkte Mister Bernstein, „Sehr merkwürdig. Solch ein Gift habe ich noch nie gesehen. Sagen Sie, Blaine, könnten sie und vielleicht eine Schüssel heißes Wasser besorgen?".

„Natürlich!", sagte Blaine und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

„Den sind wir erst mal los!", sagte Bernstein und fügte hinzu, „Ihr habt doch immer noch den mickrigen Ofen?".

Salazar nickte perplex.

„Gut.", erwiderte der Arzt, „Du sagtest, du hast bereits ein Gegengift?".

„Ein Bezoar.", sagte Salazar und zog einen grauen Stein aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Sehr gut, Salazar!, Sehr gut! Von Miss Heather kann man wirklich nur lernen!".

„Sind sie auch ein…", begann Salazar, verwarf aber dann seinen Satz.

„Nein, mein Junge und Miss Heather ist auch keine, wenn sie das wissen wollen. Sie ist nur ein verrücktes Kräuterweiblein, das sich für eine Hexe hält. Ihre Bücher allerdings beinhalten tatsächliches Hexenwissen, will ich meinen. Ich habe einmal eine getroffen.".

„Tatsächlich?", rief Salazar überrascht und ließ den Bezoar beinahe fallen.

„Ja, die Welt ist voll davon, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Sag mir, wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen eine Eule nach mir zu schicken?".

„Miss Heather hat mir erklärt, dass Hexen so kommunizieren. Ich wollte, dass der Vogel zu ihr fliegt, damit sie ihnen mitteilen kann, dass die herkommen müssen.".

„Nun, der Vogel ist gleich zu mir gekommen, hast ein schlaues Tier ausgesucht.", sagte Bernstein lachend, „Hör zu, Salazar, wenn du dir selbst etwas Gutes tun willst, dann geh fort von hier. Ich habe gehört, dass es in London ganze Stadtviertel für Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Ich denke, dort bist du besser aufgehoben als hier.".

„Ich kann nicht fortgehen und meine Mutter hier lassen!", erwiderte Salazar, „Aber sagen sie, können sie mir erklären, wieso gerade ich ein Hexer bin? Keiner in meiner Verwandtschaft hatte etwas mit Okkultismus zu tun. Sie waren alle… Farmer, wie meine Eltern.".

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Junge. Hin und wieder scheint es Hexen und Zauberer zu geben, die in ganz normale Familien geboren werden und wenn sie nicht aufpassen, landen genau diese Menschen irgendwann auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Deshalb sein gewarnt, Salazar! Geh fort so bald es dir möglich ist! Du weißt, was man unten im Dorf über die erzählt!".

„Das ist mir egal!", sagte Salazar stolz.

„Tu, was du willst. Aber denk an meine Worte, wenn sie dich an einen Pfahl auf einem Reisighaufen fesseln! Ich habe keine Angst vor Hexerei. In meinem Glauben gibt es keine angeborenen Sünden. Aber dieses Land wird nun mal nicht von Juden beherrscht, sondern von ein paar ungebildeten Eiferern. Salazar, ich will dir helfen, weil diese Hexe mir einst das Leben gerettet hat – irgendein seltsames Irrlicht hat mich auf eine Bank aus Treibsand geleitet - und ich will mich revanchieren. Das funktionier aber nicht, wenn du öffentlichkeitswirksam deine Eltern vergiftest! Wir studierte müssen doch zusammenhalten!", Bernstein lachte und klopfte Salazar auf den Rücken.

Auch Salazar lachte gequält, beugte sich nun über seine Mutter und legte ihr den Bezoar in den Mund.

Im gleichen Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Blaine trat mit einer Schüssel Wasser in der Hand ein.

„Ah, vielen Dank!", sprach Bernstein, nahm ihm die Schüssel ab, suchte nach einem sauberen Lappen in seiner Tasche, fand ihn und legte ihn in das lauwarme Wasser, um dann mit ihm die Stirn von Eireann abzutupfen.

Im gleichen Augenblick verschluckte sie den Bezoar und schreckte hoch aus ihrem Fieber.

Mister Bernstein packte seine Tasche wieder zusammen und lächelte dabei zufrieden Blaine und Salazar an.

„Gut, dann wäre ich ja hier fertig!", sagte er und stellte sich aufrecht hin, um sich von den Slytherins zu verabschieden.

„Vielen Dank!", sagte Blaine und drückte ihm die Hand.

Salazar tat es ihm gleich und blinzelte dem Arzt unmerklich zu.

„Eireann, bleiben sie heute lieber den ganzen Tag im Bett. Morgen früh sollten sie sich wieder ganz gesund fühlen.", sagte Bernstein zu Salazars Mutter.

„Aber ist fühle mich schon vollkommen gesund.", erwiderte Eireann.

„Bleiben sie trotzdem im Bett.", riet ihr Bernstein, „Sonst nimmt man ihnen am Ende die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Vergiftung nicht ab!", Bernstein lachte und das Zimmer, das Lachen und der modrige Geruch des schlangenverseuchten Sumpfes verschwammen im Nebel um Harry bis er sich wiederum im absoluten Nichts wähnte.

Harry war beeindruckt von Salazar, wie er gegen seinen Vater aufbegehrt hatte. Er selbst hatte es sich nie getraut seine Onkel Vernon je derart anzufahren, ohne Angst vor den Konsequenzen.

Andererseits hatte er seine eigene Mutter beinahe umgebracht, auch wenn es ein Unfall war, hatte Slytherin unverantwortlich und fahrlässig gehandelt. Das wiederum erinnerte ihn dann doch stark an Darco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

4. Kapitel – Nur ein Genie kann sich erneuern wie eine Schlange

_Nur ein Genie kann sich erneuern wie eine Schlange_

_(__Honoré de Balzac)_

Harry wirbelte herum und sah zu, wie sich eine neue Umgebung um ihn herum formatierte.

Es war düster. Es roch muffig. Es war nahezu unerträglich heiß.

Als die Welt um ihn herum greifbar aussah, versuchte Harry zu bestimmen, wo er sich nun befand.

Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Raum mit nur einem einzigen, winzigen Fenster an der niedrigen Wand. Das Glas darin war so dreckig, dass kaum Licht in den Raum fiel. Die Decke verlief schräg und die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar aus Stroh bestand, ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass er sich in der Dachkammer des Bauernhauses befand. Durch das Stroh fiel etwas Licht in den Raum. Trotzdem blieb der Raum schummrig beleuchtet.

Die Hitze und ein gewisser Mangel an Sauerstoff ließ Harry keuchen. Die schwere Luft wog schwer in seinen Lungen.

Ein flüchtiger Blick aus dem schmierigen Fenster verriet ihm, dass es Hochsommer sein musste. Keine Wolke zog am Himmel vorbei und die Sonne brannte auf die Sümpfe um den kleinen Hof. Die Kräuter unten im Garten und sogar die Pflanzen hinten im Sumpf hatten eine ungesunde gelblich-trockene Farbe angenommen.

Er wandte sich von dem Fenster und der hereinscheinenden Hitze ab und der Einrichtung der Dachkammer an. In der linken Ecke, ihm gegenüber stand ein kleines Bett, aus dem Strohalme herauslugten. Eine geflickte Pferdedecke lag zusammengelegt darauf, ebenso ein graues Kissen.

Neben dem Bett befand sich ein kleiner Nachttisch aus dem gleichen Holz wie die Möbel unten in der Küche. Darauf stand nichts weiter als eine Art Lampe. Es handelte sich nur um einen hölzernen Kerzenständer mit einer schmalen, weißen Kerze darin, hinter der Splitter oder Scherben eines blinden Spiegels angebracht waren. Offensichtlich war dieses Konstrukt behelfsmäßig auf Abfall zusammengebastelt worden. Die Kerze brannte nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers befand sich eine niedrige Kommode, auf der ein flacher Waschzuber stand. Neben der Kommode an Wand gelehnt stapelten sich Bücher und Papierrollen, Schreibfedern, und einiger Glasgefäße mit den Resten seltsam gefärbter Flüssigkeiten.

Harrys Blick wanderte weiter im Raum umher und sah schließlich in der Ecke neben ihm ein kleines Häuflein Elend, das er an seiner Kleidung als Salazar Slytherin erkannte.

Er trug die gleichen Lumpen wie in der letzten Erinnerungsszene, seine Haare waren etwas länger, sonst konnte Harry allerdings keinen Unterschied erkennen, Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihm nichts ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Das versteckte er nämlich hinter seinen Knien.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob die Verzweiflung, die Salazar ausstrahlte, aus Wut oder Trauer resultierten.

Harry war einigermaßen geschockt, immerhin hatte er hier einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten vor sich.

Sein Blick glitt noch einmal durch das Zimmer und einen kurzen, unbedachten Moment lang zog Harry es in Erwägung schreiend durch das winzige Dachfenster zu fliehen. Doch dann fiel ihm zu seiner Erleichterung ein, dass er sich nicht in der Realität befand und ganz und gar vor Verletzungen und ähnlichem geschützt war.

Der gesamte Fußboden wimmelte von Schlangen jeder Art und Größe.

Harry sah sich die Szene angewidert an und kam nicht umhin seinem Fluchtinstinkt nachgebe zu wollen. Er fragte sich, ob es ihm möglich war, diese Dachkammer zu verlassen und sich im restlichen Haus oder dem Gelände umzusehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin zu verpassen, was womöglich gleich hier bei Salazar passieren würde und der Aufbewahrung der Erinnerung eine Begrünung gab. Es geschah nichts, außer dass der junge Zauberer in seiner Ecke zittert und leise wimmerte. Immer noch nicht konnte Harry sagen, ob Salazar wütend oder traurig war.

Er suchte die Kammer nach einer Tür ab. Wenngleich er hier nichts anfassen konnte, war es ihm vielleicht möglich wie ein Geist durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Die Wände allerdings schienen für ihn genau so fest Grenzen zu sein, wie für Salazar.

Harry sah sich noch einmal im Raum um und noch einmal, doch er entdeckte nirgendwo eine Tür.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl der Enge überkam ihn plötzlich und er fühlte sich an die Zeiten erinnert, als die Dursleys ihn im Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt hatten.

Sein Blick scannte erneut den von Kriechtieren wimmelnden Fußboden und erkannte im Halbdunkel der schlängelnden Leiber und deren Schatten mehr zufällig als absichtlich den Eingang zu dieser Kammer.

Eine Falltür befand sich dort und unter der Schlangen lugte ein kurzes Stück Tau hervor, mit dessen Hilfe man die Tür offenbar aufziehen konnte.

Harry bahnte sich unnötig vorsichtig seinen Weg zu der Falltür und überwand sich und seinen Würgreflex zwischen den Schlangen hindurch das Tau zu greifen, doch es geschah, was er vermutet hatte: Seine Hand griff geradewegs, widerstandslos durch die Falltür hindurch.

Er schrak etwas zurück. Offenbar waren Wände die für Salazar undurchdringlich waren, für ihn ebenfalls fest, doch Türen, die für den Menschen in dieser Erinnerung bestanden, waren auch Öffnungen und Wege für ihn.

Bevor er sich jedoch dafür entschied mit dem ganzen Körper durch die geschlossene Falltür zu gleiten, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf Salazar, der nun mit geballten Fäusten auf den Boden neben sich schlug und sich langsam aufrichtete. Er stand gebeugt, denn das schräge Dach machte es ihm nicht möglich sich ganz aufzurichten. In seinen blassen Augen blitzten Tränen, aber immer noch war es für Harry unmöglich zu erkennen, ob es nun Wut oder Trauer war, die in seinem Gesicht stand.

Er schleppte sich hinüber zum kleinen Fenster und stützte sich mit den Händen gegen das schmierige Glas. Wieder ballte er seine Fäuste und schlug verzweifelt gegen den spröden Fensterrahmen, sodass das Glas darin beträchtlich wackelte.

Ein bis zum Zerreißen gespanntes Zischen entfuhr Salazars Lippen und die austrocknenden, sich windenden Schlangen auf dem Fußboden antworteten ihm leise.

Harry hatte nicht aufgepasst. Er kniete immer noch über der geschlossenen Falltür und starrte den jungen Salazar unverwandt an. Der wandte sich wieder von seinem Fenster ab und rutschte rücklings an der Wand herunter, bis er wieder auf dem Boden hockte erneut zischt er etwas, das Harry als „Mörder!", verstand.

Harry trat zurück zum Fenster und musste sich erst wieder an das gleißende Licht draußen gewöhnen, ehe er etwas genaues erkennen konnte.

Tatsächlich konnte er etwas, oder jemanden oder viele in dem austrocknenden Sumpf jenseits des Hofzaunes erkennen.

Einige Männer, aber auch Frauen, in grauen, zerrissenen Kleidern wateten durch das Unterholz abseits des Weges, über den der Arzt gekommen war. Allesamt trugen sie Keulen oder Knüppel oder Schlagstöcke und sie droschen unentwegt auf den Boden ein.

Wenn Harry genau hinhörte, konnte er die Männer hin und wieder triumphierend rufen hören. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was dort vor sich ging, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Mit zwei Sätzen hockte er wieder neben der Falltür. Vorsichtig griff er erneut hindurch und ertastete mit deiner Hand die oberste Stufe einer Treppe. Nun wagte er es, einen Fuß hinunter zu strecken, bis er die feste Stufe unter sich fühlte. Er kletterte langsam hinunter und als auch sein Kopf die Dachkammer verlassen hatte, musste er feststellen, dass die Falltür, durch die er gerade wie durch nichts hindurch gestiegen war, von unten durch einen erschreckend neu wirkenden, silbernen Riegel verschlossen war.

Die Slytherins hatten ihren Jungen eingesperrt um ungestört im Sumpf ihre Schlangentreibjagd abzuhalten, dachte Harry und spürte plötzlich ein noch ungeahnt größeres Mitgefühl für Salazar und sogar für die Schlangen.

Harry beeilte sich um durch das Haus nach draußen zu gelangen. Es dauerte nicht lange, denn wirklich verlaufen konnte man sich nicht in der kleinen Hütte der Slytherins.

Er rannte hinaus, durch den Garten und das Tor hinein in den tatsächlich vollkommen entwässerten Sumpf.

Es waren Gräben gegraben worden, die das Wasser in Rinnsalen fort geleitet hatten und nichts weiter zurückließen, als dieses ausgedörrte, von der Sommersonne gezeichnete Stück Land.

Harry fand sich wieder in Mitten einer Gruppe von vielleicht fünfzehn erwachsenen Menschen und einigen Kindern. Allesamt unentwegt auf das Unterholz einprügelnd um die letzten Schlangen des ehemaligen Sumpfes aufzuscheuchen und dann zu erschlagen.

Tatsächlich schien es hier jedoch kaum noch Schlangen zu geben. Entweder Salazar hatte ihnen ein Asyl in seiner Dachkammer gegeben, sie waren mit dem Wasser fortgezogen oder man hatte sie bereits erschlage. Jedenfalls konnte Harry nicht beobachten, wie jemand hier tatsächlich auf ein Kriechtier stieß.

Schließlich entdeckte Harry Salazars Vater in Mitten der Jäger. Auch er drosch unentwegt auf den Boden ein und sein Gesicht hatte einen fast wahnsinnigen, aber befriedigenden Ausdruck angenommen.

„Nun sag schon, Blaine, wo ist dein Junge? Er kann doch kein so großer Feigling sein. Sieh mal, die Baker-Jungs sind nicht mal halb so alt wie Salazar…".

Nun hatte Harry den Eindruck das Gesicht von Salazar Vater hätte sich mit einem Mal verfinstert. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann antwortete er jedoch: „Ich musste ihn einsperren, Tom. Er ist wirklich nicht das, was man sich unter einem tüchtigen Jungen vorstellt.".

„Sag, Blaine, sind die Gerüchte wahr? Ich meine, man hört im Dorf ja so einiges. Die Waschweiber am Brunnen kennen fast kein anderes Thema mehr.".

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meist, Tom.", knurrte Blaine und richtete ich auf, stützte sich auf seinen Prügel.

Tom machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und gestand schnell: „Nicht, dass ich davon etwas glauben würde, Blaine. Ich glaube, nichts, was aus dem Mund eines Weibes kommt. Aber es heißt, den Junge befasst sich mit… verbotenen… Dingen.".

„Er ist ein Taugenichts! Und du weißt, dass ich den Junge nicht verteidigen würde, wenn man ihn wegen Faulheit und Trotz vor Gericht stellen würde. Aber er ist ganz gewiss kein Hexer! Merkt dir das, Tom!".

Blaine wandte sich wieder den Schlangen und dem Unterholz zu, während Tom ein verschmitzte Grinsen zu einem Mann sandte, der sich gerade aufgerichtet hatte und offenbar nur auf Toms Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Gespräch mit Blaine Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Blaine war schnell tiefer in den Sumpf vorgedrungen, als sich nun eine hochgewachsene, außergewöhnlich hagere Frau mit einem spröden, grau-blonden Pferdeschwanz und tiefen Furchen im Gesicht Tom zuwandte: „Und? Was sagte er? Du hast ihn doch nach dem Jungen gefragt, nicht?".

„Er leugnet es ein wenig zu energisch, wenn du mich fragst.", sagte Tom leise und verschwörerisch.

„Natürlich leugnet er es! Wenn er zugeben würde einen Hexer in hervorgebracht zu haben, würde es unweigerlich auf ihn zurückfallen. Bist du dir sicher, dass Blaine nicht selbst…", flüsterte die Frau und schaute sich um, dass ihnen auch ja keiner zuhörte. Harry jedoch war überzeugt, dass es ihr eigentlich völlig egal war, ob sie belauscht wurde, während sie über jemand anderes her zog, der nicht anwesend war. Er kannte ihren verschwörerischen Blick von Tante Petunia nur zu gut.

„Wenn du mich fragst, kommt dass alles von Eireann. Sie ist nicht von hier, nicht?".

„Irin.", erklärte Tom.

„Da hast du es!", schlussfolgerte die Frau, „Der Junge kommt ohne Zweifel nach ihr. Ein seltsamer, eigenbrötlerischer Junge. Es würde mich wundern wenn er kein Hexer ist!".

In diesem Augenblick wurde die sengend Hitze von einem gellenden Schrei durchschnitten. Alle umstehenden hielten mit ihrer Tätigkeit inne und blickten gegen den Sumpf, von wo eindeutig eine Frau geschrien hatte.

Der Schrei hallte so laut und schrecklich durch den ansonsten stillen Sumpf und die geflüsterten Gespräche, dass er fast obszön wirkte. Auch wollte er scheinbar nicht abebben. Er wurde zu einem angstvollen Aufheulen, das in purer Panik mündete.

Die umstehenden Schlangenjäger stürzten hinein in das dichte Gehölz des Sumpfes. Harry folgte ihnen und obwohl es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, duckte und verrenkte er sich ebenso wie all die anderen um nicht an den Dornenhecken hängen zu bleiben.

Und dann stand er plötzlich da, konsterniert ohne die Möglichkeit noch eine Bewegung zu vollführen. Sein Atmen setzte einen Augenblick aus: Blaine kniete auf dem Boden über dem Körper von Eireann, der auf dem Boden lag und immer noch ein leises, jetzt röchelnden Aufheulen von sich gab.

Ob Eireann es allerdings noch mitbekam, dass man sich um sie geschart hatte, war äußerst fraglich.

„Eine Schlange!", keuchte Blaine, „Hat sie gebissen!".

„Bernstein!", rief einer dem Umstehenden nach dem Arzt, der sich sogleich zu Blaine und Eireann durchdrängte.

„Was war es für eine Schlange?", fragte er schnell und ernst.

„Die hier!", Blaine hob den zerschmetterten Leib einer giftgrünen Schlange auf und zeige sie Bernstein und den Umstehenden.

„Seltsam.", murmelte Bernstein.

„Was?", schrie Blaine ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich habe noch nie ein solche Schlange gesehen.", gab Bernstein zu.

„Tun sie etwas!", rief Blaine hilflos und laut, als könnte die Lautstärke den vorzeitigen Tod seiner Frau aufschiebe.

„Das ist kein heimisches Tier.", sinnierte der Arzt, „Vielleicht sollten wir…".

„Was?", brüllte Blaine.

„Dein Sohn kennt, soviel ich weiß, mit Schlangengiften aus.", Harry konnte Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn Bernsteins erkennen. Er wusste wohl, dass er das falsche Stichwort genannt hatte. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit Eireann eventuell noch zu retten.

Blaine blickte düster auf Bernstein, blieb jedoch stumm, während um die Szene herum ein leises Getuschel begann.

Niemand schien sich zu bewegen, als plötzlich Bernstein selbst aufstand und sich seinen Weg durch den vertrockneten Sumpf zurück auf den Weg bahnte.

„Schafft sie hier weg! Bringt sie vorne auf den Weg!", rief er ihnen zu.

Harry sah sich noch einmal um und wie einige Männer Eireann hochhievten und durch das unwegsame Gelände bugsieten. Dann folgte er Bernstein.

Bernstein schob den silbernen Riegel zurück, drückte die Falltür auf und strecke seinen Kopf, unvorbereitet, auf das was ihn dort erwarten würde in die Dachkammer Salazars. Auf Augenhöhe mit hunderten von zischenden Schlangen musste Bernstein erst einmal schlucken, dann rief er nach Salazar, der immer noch an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden hockte: „Salazar, hast du in dem Sumpf Schlangen ausgesetzt?".

Der Junge reagierte nicht.

„Die Sache ist ernst! Deine Mutter wurde gebissen und wir wissen nicht, was es für eine Schlange war. Solche Tiere gibt es normalerweise hier nicht!".

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen keine Menschen beißen!", entgegnete Salazar entschuldigend. Er wollte wohl nicht wahrnehmen, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Was sind das für Schlange, Salazar?", fragte Bernstein eindringlich.

„Sie würden nie etwas tun, was ich ihnen verboten haben!", beteuerte Salazar und er blickte starr und leer auf den Arzt.

„Salazar, deine Mutter wollte sie umbringen! Natürlich hat sie zugebissen!", schrie Bernstein, plötzlich ungehalten gegen Salazar, dem man mit einem Mal den Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben ansah.

„Was sind das für Schlangen?", fragte Bernstein erneut, doch Salazar konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und starrte unfähig irgendetwas anderes zu unternehmen den Arzt an.

„Kannst du ihr helfen?", versuchte es Bernstein.

Doch Salazar reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Du bist der einzige, der sie vielleicht retten kann, Salazar!", rief der Arzt ihm ins Bewusstsein, „Kommst du mit?".

Salazar stand auf, ging gebeugt zwischen den Schlangen auf seinem Fußboden auf Bernsteins Kopf in dem Falltürloch zu.

Als er die Treppe hinunter stieg konnte Harry deutlich sehen, wie Salazar im ganzen Körper zitterte.

Sie eilten zurück zum Feldweg, auf den die Männer Eireann inzwischen gelegt hatten.

Ihr Gesicht hatte eine totenbleiche Farbe angenommen und sie atmete nur noch flach. Das Bewusstsein hatte sie schon vor einigen Minuten verloren.

Salazar rannte schneller als Bernstein und Harry. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb er jedoch stehen, als er seine Mutter am Boden liegen sah.

Ausnahmslos jedes menschliche Auge der näheren Umgebung war auf den Slytherinjungen gerichtet. Was erwarteten sie von ihm? Die Kinder versteckten sich hinter den Rocksäumen ihrer Mütter, die Mütter stellten sich schützend vor ihre Kinder und die Männer schauten missbilligend auf den Jungen, der nun seufzend auf die Knie fiel und sein Gesicht in den Lumpen seiner Mutter vergrub. Er weinte. Er weinte tatsächlich und ungehemmt vor all diesen Leuten.

Dazwischen nahm Harry ein leises Zischen wahr, das wiederum, die „Mörder" klang.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später hatte Eireann ihren letzten, schnaufenden, aber offenbar erleichternden Atemzug getan und sie lag nun ruhig und friedlich auf dem Weg umkreist von den Dorfbewohnern und ihren Kindern.

Salazar zischte leise auf Parsel: „Entschuldige! Ich hatte keinen zweiten Bezoar. Entschuldige! Ich wünschte, es hätte nur irgendjemand anderen hier getroffen!".

Den letzten Satz wiederholte er in normaler Sprache. Er hob den Kopf, wischte sich die Tränen ab und ließ seinen Blick durch die Gruppe um ihn schweifen: „Ich wünschte, es hätte irgendjemanden von euch stattdessen getroffen!".

Ein lautes Gemurmel hob an und es war schließlich Blaine, der seinen Sohn am Kragen ruppig hinauf zerrte und ihm mit der flachen Hand und mit einem lauten Knall ins Gesicht schlug.

Doch Salazar ließ sich nicht beirren und präzisierte seine Aussage: „Ich wünschte, es hätte dich erwischt!".

Er riss ich los von seinem Vater und rannte von seinem Vater, seiner toten Mutter und der Menge um beide davon, zurück in das strohgedeckte Haus am Ende des Weges und Harry war sich sicher, dass Salazar nun so schnell er konnte seine wenigen Sachen zusammenpackte und dieses Haus verließ, noch ehe sein Vater ihn totschlagen konnte.

Ein bisschen erleichterte es Harry, dass Salazar nun offenbar endlich seinem Muggelelternhaus entkommen war, wenngleich auf derart tragische Weise. Er musste sich nun fühlen, wie er damals, als ihm eröffnet wurde, dass er die Dursleys verlassen konnte, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Und schließlich wusste er, welch ein genialer Zauberer aus Salazar Slytherin werden würde, nachdem er die enge Haut seiner Muggelherkunft abgestreift haben würde.

Die Szene wurde blasser, die Hitze verschwand, das Gemurmel wurde leiser und Harry verlor den Boden unter den Füßen.


	6. Chapter 6

5. Kapitel - Eine süße Zunge lockt sogar die Schlange aus dem Loch

_Eine süße Zunge lockt sogar die Schlange aus dem Loch_

_(Türkisches Sprichwort)_

Eine neue Erinnerungsszene, eine neue Umgebung, eine neuer Lebensabschnitt.

Es stank erbärmlich, noch ehe Harry überhaupt etwas anderes um sich herum wahrnehmen konnte und der Geruch wurde intensiver, je deutlicher sich um ihn herum Häuser uns Straßen aufbauten.

Harry wollte sich abwänden, doch der Mief war überall. Verwesung, Exkremente, Fäulnis lag in der Luft und über der Stadt waberte eine schier undurchdringliche Nebelschicht.

London. Inversionswetterlage.

Harry befand sich auf einer gepflasterten Straße, zu seiner rechten und zu seiner linken Seite standen niedrige, schmale Holzhäuser. Vor den meisten wurden lautstark Waren angepriesen, doch Harry hätte sich unter keinen Umständen dafür entschieden, hier einen Fisch oder eine Frucht zu kaufen. Alles schien bereits faulig und verdorben zu sein.

Ein ausgemergeltes Pferd trottet gemächlich über den Pflasterweg in der Häuserschlucht. Sein Reiter war ein kleiner, grauer Mann, der eine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Er ritt geradewegs durch Harry hindurch und es war immer wieder ein Schreckensmoment für ihn, wenn so etwas passierte.

Hier und da schlichen gebückte Weiber und dreckig Kinder durch die Gassen, verschwanden in Häusernischen oder beeilten sich um hinter einer sicheren Haustür Zuflucht zu finden.

Der Trab des Pferden entfernte sich und nun war nur noch das unermüdliche Schreien der Marktleute zu hören. Es wirkte fehle am Platz, denn Harry konnte nirgendwo einen Menschen sehen, der finanziell in der Lage gewesen wäre, ein Angebot der Händler anzunehmen. Vielen fehlte es schon an einfachster Kleidung. Sie trugen Kartoffelsäcke oder Hemden, die nur noch aus Flicken und keinen Quadratzentimeter mehr aus ihrem ursprünglichen Stoff bestanden.

Und nun erkannte Harry auf einen jungen Mann die Straße entlang schlendern, den er sofort identifizierte. Salazar ging nicht mehr gebeugt, sondern bemühte sich sein Kreuz so gerade wie möglich zu halten, Stolz auszustrahlen.

Seine Kleidung jedoch unterschied sich nur geringfügig von der seiner Mitbürger. Sie war ungefähr ebenso alt, hatte die gleich Farbe und - Harry war sich sicher – den gleichen ungepflegten Geruch. Allerdings musste Salazars Mutter, so sehr ihre Mittel auch begrenzt gewesen sein mochten, auf die Pflege seiner Kleidung mehr Wert gelegt haben, als die Mütter der Menschen, die sich im London um die Jahrtausendwende herumtrieben.

Salazar sah trotz seines gespielten Hochmutes müde und abgekämpft aus. Sein Gesicht hatte eine fahle Farbe angenommen, eine noch fahlere, als die, die es eben auf dem Dachboden angenommen hatte. Die Stadtluft, der giftige Fluss, das drückende Wetter bekam dem Jungen nicht. Noch dazu war er offenbar völlig allein in der Stadt.

Harry stellte sich vor, wie es ihm gegangen wäre, wenn Hagrid ihn damals allein in London abgesetzt hätte, nachdem er ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er wäre absolut hilflos gewesen.

Salazar blieb stehen und neigte ungläubig den Kopf, als er gegen die Häuserfassade eines Obsthändlers starrte.

Harry wusste, was ihm seltsam vorkam. Er selber erkannte jetzt erst, wo er sich befand, doch er wusste sofort, was Salazar stutzen ließ.

Sicherlich war er schon hundert mal an dieser Straße vorbei gegangen, ohne dass ihm der kleine, unscheinbare Pub aufgefallen war. Selbst Harry hätte ihn beinahe übersehen, wenn Salazar nicht wie konsterniert davor stehen geblieben wäre.

Der Tropfende Kessel, für Muggel unsichtbar und auch Magiern zumeist nur dann zugänglich, wenn sie vorher auf den schmale Haus aufmerksam gemacht worden waren, öffnete seine Türen für den Jungen Salazar und Harry folgte ihm bei seinem ersten Eintritt in die Welt der ausschließlich magischen Geschöpfe.

Das Innere des Tropfenden Kessels bot Harry das gewohnte Bild. Es hatte sich in eintausend Jahren kaum verändert. Düstere Typen klüngelten sich in noch düsteren Ecken zusammen, faltige Sabberhexen schlürften Sherry und um die Theke herum hockten gebeugte, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Zaubrer, die ihre Stäbe immer griffbereit wie einen Colt am Gürtel trugen.

Solche Leute hatte Salazar sicherlich noch nie gesehen, denn er blieb stocksteif in der Mitte des Schankraums stehen und besah sich den düsteren Pub und seine Gäste. Es dauert nicht lange, da wurde Salazar auch schon von allen Seiten angestarrt, was dem Jungen sichtlich unangenehm war. Er wagte es nicht ein Wort zu sagen und nachdem die Gespräche der Sabberhexen und das Gemurmel der dunklen Gestalten abgeebbt war, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille.

„Wie kommt der Muggel hier rein?", rief plötzlich ein bärtiger Mann vom Tresen gegen Salazar und er meinte es ganz und gar nicht freundlich.

„Entschuldigung. Muggel?", machte Salazar kleinlaut, als die Augen ihn nun nicht mehr musternd sondern fragend ansahen.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte der bärtige Mann schon wieder.

„Durch… durch die Tür da.", sagte Salazar unsicher und versucht nicht respektlos dabei zu klingen.

„Ach wirklich?!", machte der Zauberer und lachte.

„Wo kommst du her, Junge?".

„Aus…", Salazar wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Nein! Welche Familie?".

„Slytherin.", antwortet Salazar und machte sich jetzt doch erhebliche Sorgen, weil man ihn immer noch abweisend und unverwandt ansah.

„Slytherin? Sagt euch das was?"; fragte der Bärtige laut in die Runde.

Als Antwort bekam er ein einstimmiges Kopfschütteln.

„Deine Eltern…", begann ein anderer Zauberer vom Tresen mit einer weitaus freundlicheren Stimme.

Salazar vervollständigte schnell: „Farmer.".

„Und du konntest den Pub sehen?", fragte er weiter.

„Erst nicht, aber dann…".

„Er hat ihn allein gefunden.", fiel der freundlicherer Zauberer ihm ins Wort, „Lange keinen Muggelgeborenen mehr getroffen. Die meisten finden niemals hier her, weißt du.", er sprang von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Salazar zu, um ihm die Hand zu drücken: „Herzlich Willkommen. Ist dein erster Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, was?".

„Ja…", sagte Salazar und klang so, als hoffte, dass man ihm sogleich erklären würde, was die Winkelgasse ist.

„Du brauchst erst mal neue Kleider, Junge. Und einen Zauberstab! Du hast bestimmt noch keinen, oder?".

„Nein…", sagte Salazar immer noch völlig überrumpelt.

„Das alles kriegst du in der Winkelgasse. Pass auf, ich erklär dir, wie du hin kommst.".

Der bärtige Zauberer drehte sich nun wieder zu ihnen um, nachdem er einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch genommen hatte: „Ein glücklicher Zufall, dass er noch lebt. Ein Wunder, wenn er es weiterhin schafft.", er lachte und ein leisen Gekicher drang von den dunklen Ecken her hinüber, „Du verschwendest deine Zeit, Ben.".

Ben lächelte Salazar ermutigend zu und sagte dann laut: „Wenn er es bis hier her geschafft hat und den Tropfenden Kessel ohne Zauberstab gefunden hat, dann ist der Junge begabter, als ihr alle vielleicht glaubt.".

„Ohne Stammbaum?", lachte, der Bärtige.

Dabei blieb es.

Harry folgte Salazar zur Hintertür hinaus auf den kleinen Hof, der von einer hohen Mauer begrenzt war.

Salazar stand allein vor der Mauer und schaute ungläubig an ihr hinauf. Harry wusste, wie schmächtig er sich nun vorkommen musste.

Salazar hob etwas schwerfällig und ungläubig seine rechte Hand und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen einen Stein, den er vorher nach Bens Angaben abgezählt hatte.

Es geschah das, was Harry vermutet hatte und Salazar beinahe zu Tode zu erschrecken schien: Die Mauer bewegte sich, öffnete sich und bildete ein Eingangstor, hinter dem die immer belebte, vor Händlern und Kunden wuselnde Winkelgasse lag.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Salazar es wagte, langsam durch das Tor und auf die Straße zu treten.

Auch wenn er darauf bedacht war, ein kühles, unbeeindrucktes Gesicht zu bewahren, so konnte er nicht verbergen, dass er gerade die ungewöhnlichste, aber dennoch wundervollste Szene seines bisherigen Lebens vor sich sah.

Langsam und nach allen Seiten gleichzeitig blicken wollend, ging durch Salazar durch die mittelalterliche Winkelgasse, die in Harry Augen bis heute kaum einer Änderung unterlaufen war.

Natürlich wurde Salazar in seiner Muggelkleidung auch hier von allen interessiert bis verächtlich angestarrt und natürlich spürte Salazar diese unangenehmen Blicke.

Er blieb vor einem Schaufenster stehen, das heute zur Schneiderei von Madam Malkin gehörte. Auch jetzt hingen Umhänge und andere Zaubererkleider darin und Salazar dachte nicht lange nach, um einmal tief einzuatmen und durch die Eingangstür des Ladens zu treten.

Harry betrachtete die Szene von draußen. Es machte keinen Sinn hineinzugehen, denn sowie Salazar die Schneiderei betrat, machte er auch schon wieder kehrt und trat hinaus auf die Straße zurück.

Jedoch anders als vorher, schien er sich nun zu beeilen und auf ein Ziel zu zugehen.

Salazar trat ein in das große, weiße Gebäude, das in der Mitter der Gasse hinauf in den Himmel ragte, wie es kein anderes Gebäude der Stadt: Gringotts, die Zaubererbank.

Harry folgte ihm und stellte sich zusammen mit Salazar an einem der unzähligen Schalter an. Die Kobolde, welche die Bank leiteten, sahen genauso grimmig und unfreundlich aus, wie Harry sie persönlich kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich möchte mein Geld wechseln.", sagte Salazar mit einer hohen, höflichen Stimme.

„Na, dann zeigen sie mal her!", antwortete der Kobold barsch, streckte seine feingliedrige, knochige Hand aus.

Salazar ließ ein paar Münzen hineinfallen und wartete gespannt, darauf, was er dafür zurückbekommen würde.

Der Kobold runzelte die Stirn und verkniff sich offensichtlich einen abfälligen Kommentar. Langsam, sehr langsam ließ er das Muggelgeld in eine Schublade auf seiner Seite des Schalters fallen und zählte die entsprechende Menge Zauberergeld ab. Zwei Silbermünzen hielt er jedoch zurück, als er das Geld Salazar herüberreichte: „Wechselgebühren.", knurrte er.

Eine klägliche Menge Geld befand sich nun in Salazars Hand: Einige Silbersickel und drei Kupferknuts.

Damit machte Salazar sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schneiderei, über deren Eingang ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Rutherford Malkin" – Capes, Reisekleidung und Festumhänge".

„Sie sind muggelstämmig?", fragte der Schneider, ein alter, buckliger Mann in einem schicken, langen, roten Umhang. Mit einigen Stecknadeln zwischen den Zähnen, wuselte er um Salazar herum und steckte hier und da eine Naht ab.

Salazar nickte schnell und hoffte, dass nun keine Fragen mehr folgen würden, deren ehrliche Antwort den Beweis liefern würde, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er eigentlich redete.

Ein Schwung mit Rutherfords Zauberstab bewirkte, dass der Umhang sich unverzüglich selbst, und noch während Salazar ihn trug, änderte.

Salazars Gesicht konnte seine Verblüffung, seine Bewunderung, seine Begeisterung nicht verbergen. Seine Augen wurden riesig und, als der Zauber verflogen war, untersuchte er seinen Umhang und staunte erneut über den feinste Verarbeitung des Stoffes.

Nun war er bekleidet wie jeder andere auf der Straße auch. Sein schwarzer Umhang hatte ein giftgrünes Innenfutter und grüne Nähte und er wirkte nun um einiges besser angezogen als zuvor, was allerdings keine Kunst war.

Mehr als die Hälfte von Salazars Geld wechselte den Besitzer.

„Wo bekomme ich so einen her?", fragte Salazar vorsichtig und deutete auf Rutherfords Zauberstab.

„Oh!", lachte der Schneider, „Gleich auf der anderen Straßenseite, bei Ollivander. Seine Familie stellt jetzt schon seit 600 Jahren Zauberstäbe her. Sie sind eigentlich ganz gut. Haben sie bereits einen Meister gefunden?".

Salazar schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Eigenstudium? Ist ziemlich schwierig für ein… jemanden wie sie.", Rutherford biss sich auf die Zunge und sagte nichts mehr.

Auch Salazar schwieg und verließ den Laden.

Das Zauberstabgeschäft sah genau so aus, wie es Harry kennen gelernt hatte: voller staubiger Regale, scheinbar unaufgeräumte Ware, Spinnenweben und eine klaustrophobische Enge bei schummrigem Licht.

Nur der Inhaber war ein anderer. Jedoch war sein Name ebenfalls Ollivander. Der alte, tattrige Zauberer hinter den Tresen sah dem heutigen Ollivander nicht besonders ähnlich, aber inzwischen waren immerhin auch fast eintausend Jahre vergangen. Die Mimik des Zauberstabhändlers wirkte nervös und gereizt und keineswegs schleimig und kriecherisch, wie Harry Ollivander in Erinnerung hatte.

„Bitte sehr?", flüsterte der mittelalterliche Ollivander schnell und scheu.

„Ich… Ich hätte gerne einen Zauberstab.", sagte Salazar vorsichtig.

„Nun, ihr erster?", fragte Ollivander.

„Ja.", antwortete Salazar.

„In ihrem Alter? Der erste Zauberstab? Nun…", flüsterte Ollivander undeutlich und Salazar wie Harry hatten Schwierigkeiten ihn zu verstehen.

„Sehen sie, normalerweise kaufen Eltern ihren Kindern ihren ersten Zauberstab etwa im Alter von zehn Jahren.", erklärte Ollivander.

„Meine Eltern… sind keine Magier.", antworte Salazar und begann ebenfalls zu nuscheln.

Ollivanders Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich bin ein Muggelgeborener.", sagte Salazar langsam um das unangenehme Schweigen zu überbrücken, ohne wohl wirklich zu wissen, was er da gerade nachgeplappert hatte.

„Das sollten sie nicht zu laut sagen, junger Mann.", flüsterte Ollivander.

„Wieso?", wollte Salazar wissen.

„Nun… Ihresgleichen ist nicht besonders angesehen.", sagten Ollivander zögernd.

„Wieso?", Salazar wiederholte sich und klang je öfter er diese Frage stellte unverwandter.

„Sie müssen zugeben, dass Muggel der magischen Gesellschaft nicht besonders… tolerant gegenüberstehen.", sagte Ollivander langsam und nachdenklich.

„Und Muggel sind…?", jetzt wollte Salazar es ganz genau wissen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Salazar bereits ahnte, was nun folgen würde.

„… nichtmagische Menschen!", beendete Ollivander den Satz, „Aber sie sind auf der Suche nach einem Zauberstab? Sagen sie mir, wie sie herausgefunden haben, dass sie ein Zauberer sind!".

„Ich… kann Dinge geschehen lassen. Ich kann Dinge passieren lassen, ohne mich körperlich anstrengen zu müssen. Ich muss mich nur konzentrieren und…".

„Gut, gut!", unterbrach Ollivander, „Sie hatten wirklich Glück… wirkliches Glück! Probieren sie einmal diesen hier!".

Er reichte Salazar einen Zauberstab über den Tresen.

Salazar besah sich das Stück Holz interessiert: „Ja, der sieht gut aus, den nehm ich!".

„Oh nein! Sie müssen ihn ausprobieren um zu sehen, ob er zu ihnen passt. Der Stab wählt den Zauberer, nicht umgekehrt.", lachte Ollivander heißer.

„Und was soll ich tun?", fragte Salazar.

„Versuchen sie einen einfachen Zauber! Vielleicht einen Schwebezauber?", schlug Ollivander vor.

Salazar besah sich wieder den Stab und als nichts geschah, begann er ihn ziellos zu schwingen und sprach langsam und unsicher: „Schwebe!".

Nichts geschah.

Ollivander lachte wiederum heißer: „Nein, nein. Sie haben noch keinen Meister, oder? Die Formel ist „Wingardium Leviosa" und sie müssen den Stab so halten.".

Ollivander nahm Salazar den Stab ab und vollführte einen Schwebezauber an einem Blatt Papier, das vor ihm auf den Tresen lag. Er gab den Stab zurück und Salazar imitierte das eben Beobachtete.

Das Blatt Papier schwebte tadellos, was Ollivander, wie Salazar selbst überraschte.

„Nun, sie scheinen ein gewissen Talent zu besitzen. Sie hatten wirklich keinen Unterricht bisher?".

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie liegt er denn in der Hand?", fragte Ollivander.

Salazar, machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Warm oder kalt? Angenehm oder unangenehm?".

„Eher kalt.", antwortete Salazar verwundert.

„Dann ist das nicht der richtige.", Ollivander nahm ihm den Stab aus der Hand und suchte nach einem anderen.

Salazar probierte den Schwebezauber mit fünf bis sechs Stäben und er funktionierte jedesmal einwandfrei.

Dann reichte Ollivander ihm einen schwarzen Zauberstab und fügte hinzu: „Drachenherzfaser. Diese Stäbe sind meist recht eigenwillig, nehmen nur äußerst fähige Zauberer an. Rovena Ravenclaw hat einen solchen Stab.".

„Wer?", fragte Salazar.

„Nicht so wichtig!", wich Ollivander aus, „Nun, wie liegt er in der Hand.".

Salazar wog den Stab ab, betrachtete ihn und sagte dann: „Gut. Er… passt!", er lächelte über die seltsame Formulierung und vollführte einen stürmischen, energischen Schwebezauber an dem kleinen Blatt Papier.

„Ja, ja! Das ist er wohl! Erstaunlich, für ein… jemanden wie sie.", sagte Ollivander, „Wollen sie ihn mitnehmen?".

„Was kostet er?".

„Fünf Sickel, weil sie es sind, mein Junge und weil es ihr erster ist.", sagte Ollivander mechanisch, als machte er jedem dieses Angebot.

„Oh!",seufzte Salazar, „Ich hab nur noch drei und vier bronzene.".

Ollivander verzog das Gesicht: „Der Zauberstab hat sich entschieden. Ich werde ihn nicht mehr anderweitig verkaufen können.", er machte eine Pause, „Geben sie mir, was sie haben und nehmen sie den Stab!", Ollivander lächelte und es sah seltsam aus in seinem Gesicht, „Sie werden sich einen Meister suchen?", fragte er, als das Geld in seine Hand fiel.

„Wo kann ich einen finden?", fragte Salazar.

„Nun, für jemanden wie sie wird es wohl sehr schwer werden, einen zu finden.".


	7. Chapter 7

6. Kapitel - Auch wenn die Schlange in Bambusrohr kriecht, kann sie nur schwer ihre krumme Natur ändern

_Auch wenn die Schlange in Bambusrohr kriecht, kann sie nur schwer ihre krumme Natur ändern_

_(Japanisches Sprichwort)_

Schneller als zuvor wechselte die Szene. Harry sah sich nur einmal um und befand sich auch schon an einem anderem Ort, einige Monate oder gar Jahre später.

Harry sah sich um: Ein Pub, nicht düster wie der Tropfenden Kessel, sondern schick dekoriert und Licht schien durch große Buntglasfenster.

An kleinen, gemütlichen Tischen mit rot-weiß karierten Tischdecken saßen fein gekleidete Gäste und dort in einer Ecke entdeckte Harry auch Salazar.

Er sah älter und gesünder aus. Er trug feine, ungeflickte, saubere Kleidung. In seinem grünen Umhang, der mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen war, sah Salazar nicht nur gut situiert, sondern auch mit sich und der Welt zufrieden aus.

Sein Haar war immer noch schulterlang, doch gewaschen und ordentlich gekämmt. Sein Gesicht hatte keine allzu fahle Farbe mehr, doch eine gewisse Blässe zeichnete ihn immer noch aus.

Er rührte nervös in einem Porzellanbecher vor ihm und vergas dann daraus zu trinken, weil er plötzlich seinen Blick aus dem Fenster richtet. Er atmete aus. Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Er schaute wieder in den Pub, nirgendwo besonders hin.

„Master Slytherin?", sprach ihn ein junger Mann von der Seite an. Er war etwas sechzehn Jahre alt und sah etwa so aus wie Salazar in diesem Alter: schmal, kränklich und schäbig gekleidet.

Er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und daran konnte Harry erkennen, dass der Junge wie Espenlaub zitterte.

Salazar wand sich den Jungen zu und lächelte gezwungen, als er die Angst in dessen Augen sah.

Er sagte nichts und so setzte der Junge erneut an: „Ich… wissen sie… ich… Mein Name ist Geoffrey de Montmorency und ich… suche schon nach einiger Zeit nach einem Meister.".

Salazar schaute unerwartet verblüfft drein und der Junge plapperte hektisch weiter: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre von ihnen zu lernen!".

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Salazar leise.

„Ich weiß, sie nehmen normalerweise keine Schüler…".

Salazar unterbrach ihn: „Ich weiß nicht… Ich bin noch ein wenig zu jung um ein Meister zu sein.", er lächelte.

„Sie sind in ganz London bekannt!", wand Geoffrey ein.

Salazar schwieg.

„Sie sind ein großer Magier! Manche sagen, dass noch nie ein so junger Zauberer so Großes zu leisten im Stande war.".

„Das ist doch nichts besonderes! Bedenke doch, dass ich niemals einen Lehrer hatte. Wenn du zaubern willst, dann kannst du es auch! Dazu brauch man keinen Lehrer.".

„Sie wollen mich nicht als Schüler annehmen.", fasste Geoffrey zusammen.

„Nein.", bestätigte Salazar in sanftem Ton.

„Es ist nur so, meine Großtante war eine recht berühmte Hexe und natürlich erwartet meine Familie, dass ich in ihre Fußstapfen trete. Sie müssten von ihr gehört haben: Laverne de Montmorency. Sie hat diverse Zaubertrankrezepte entwickelt.".

Salazar schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Tut mir leid. Aber ich bin nicht so bewandert, was die großen Zaubererfamilien angeht. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Wenn du zaubern willst, dann kannst du es auch. Es hat nichts mit Meistern oder Herkunft zu tun. Ich selbst bin…".

„ein… muggelstämmig.", sprach der Junge weiter und biss sich auf die Zunge. Sicherlich war er enttäuscht und zornig, wagte jedoch trotzdem nicht das Wort auszusprechen, das schon seit einigen Augenblicken unzweifelhaft um Raum hing.

„Ein Schlammblut?", sagte Salazar endlich und das recht zerknirscht, „Ich weiß, was die Leute über mich sagen.".

Geoffreys Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa: „Aber sie sind trotzdem der größter Zauberer Londons. Ich habe gehört, wie man sie mit Godric Gryffindor verglichen hat.".

Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es ändert nichts daran, dass sie die Nase rümpfen und mich missgünstig betrachten, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei gehe. Ich wette, Gryffindor würden sie die Füße ablenken. Wieso fragen sie nicht ihn, wenn sie unbedingt einen Meister brauchen?".

Salazars Lächeln nahm einen gemeinen Zug an, der weder Geoffrey noch Harry entging. Geoffrey lief dunkelrot an: „So habe ich das nicht gemeint!", fügte er überstürzt hinzu.

„Ich weiß, wie es gemeint war!", entgegnete Salazar und schloss das Gespräch: „Nein, ich nehme keine Schüler an!".

„Aber…", Geoffrey unternahm noch einen verzweifelten Versuch.

„Hör zu, Junge, ich bin hier verabredet und ich würde es vorziehen allein hier zu warten! Ich nehme keinen Schüler an! Ich hatte nie einen Lehrer und ich weiß nicht, wie man eine solche Aufgabe erfüllt. Des Weiteren habe ich andere Pläne, als mein Leben einem Zauberlehrling zu widmen.".

Geoffrey ließ die Schultern hängen, schaute enttäuscht drein und drehte sich um, um das Lokal zu verlassen. Er sprach kein weiteres Wort mehr. Seine einzige Hoffnung und ein großer Traum waren soeben zunichte gemacht worden und Harry gestand sich ein, dass Salazar nicht besonders feinfühlig mit dem Jungen gesprochen hatte.

Keiner der anderen Gäste hatte das Gespräch von eben wahrgenommen oder sich kaum darum gekümmert. Junge Zauberer, die sich einen Lehrmeister suchten waren nichts besonderes in den Zeiten vor der Gründung von Hogwarts. Salazar war in London bereits als brillanter Zauberer bekannt, jedoch schlugen ihm Neid und Missgunst entgegen, da er von Muggeln abstammte und dennoch größeres Talent besaß als sie alle zusammen.

Harry wartete mit Salazar einige Augenblick. Salazar rührte immer noch fahrig in seiner Tasse. Sollte es ein heißes Getränk gewesen sein, so war es jetzt mit Sicherheit abgekühlt.

Er schien von Minute zu Minute nervöser zu werden und seine Blicke huschten schnell vom Fester zum Innenraum des Cafés und zurück.

Und dann blieb er in einer unbequemen Pose, den Kopf zum Fenster verrenkt sitzen und starrte hinaus. Harry sah ebenfalls auf die helle, belebte Winkelgasse hinaus und erkannte nicht genau, wonach Salazar Ausschau gehalten hatte. Es gingen viele Menschen an dem Fenster vorbei.

Doch schließloch öffnete sich die Tür des Cafés und es trat ein junges Mädchen ein.

Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten. Um die Stirn trug sie ein blau gefärbtes Lederband, und in einer Haarsträhne waren gelbe Perlen einflochten. Ihr Gesicht war weich und freundlich und von dezenten Sommersprossen übersät.

Sie trug ein blaues Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte und seidig schimmerte.

Harry kamen die Gesichtszüge des Mädchen seltsam bekannt vor, er wusste jedoch nicht, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen haben könnte.

Sie schwebte an den Tischen des Cafés vorbei und trat auf Salazar in seiner Ecke zu.

Salazar stand auf und verneigte sich höflich vor dem Mädchen und nahm dabei ihre Hand.

Das Mädchen lachte und lief ein wenig rot an: „Hallo Salazar!".

Als Salazar ihr Hand losgelassen hatte, hob sie sie vor ihren Mund um zu verdecken, dass sie kicherte.

Salazar lachte nicht.

Sie setzten sich beide gegenüber an den Tisch in der Ecke.

„Es ist so aufregend, wenn wir uns treffen.", sagte sie und seufzt.

„Es ist gefährlich.", sagte Salazar leise.

„Wenn du es nicht mehr willst, solltest du vielleicht aufhören mir Eulen zu schicken. Vielleicht würde ich mich dann nicht mehr aus dem Haus schleichen.", und dann fügte sie in einem vorwurfsvollem Ton hinzu: „Salazar Slytherin, du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich!".

Salazar ließ ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen.

„Violet.", er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch.

Und jetzt, wo Harry den Namen des Mädchens kannte, fiel ihm auf, dass er ihr Gesicht kannte.

Violet hing in einem kleinen Nebenraum der großen Halle in Hogwarts und sie war die beste Freundin der fetten Dame, die den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm bewachte.

Harry kannte die schmale, blässliche Hexe als lustig, trinkfreudig und sympathisch, außerdem teilte sie mit der fetten Dame eine gewisse Leidenschaft für den Schlosstratsch auf Hogwarts.

„Ich möchte mich nicht mehr heimlich mit dir treffen müssen!", beendete Salazar seinen Satz.

Violets Gesicht wurde ernsthafter: „Wie willst du das anstellen?".

„Ich werde…", begann Salazar, doch dann brach er ab, schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und kniete sich vor Violet auf den Boden. Violet schaute ihn überrumpelt an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Willst du mich heiraten?", hauchte er, um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich.", sagte Violet ebenso leise und Salazar stand auf.

„Ich kann nicht einfach so zusagen, jemanden zu heiraten.", sagte Violet nachdenklich.

„Wieso nicht?", drängte Salazar und ein wenig Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Überzeuge meinen Vater und wir heiraten morgen!", erklärte Violet.

Salazar seufzte.

„Eben!", bestätigte Violet, „Er würde es niemals zulassen, dass ich… also nicht standesgemäß heirate, verstehst du?".

„Ja, ja! Er will ein Reinblut, schon klar!", sagte Salazar zischend.

„Nicht nur das. Ich meine, was kannst du mir schon bieten? Du besitzt nicht mehr, als das, was du am Leib trägst und die wirst mir niemals ein gesittetes Leben bieten können. Es wär unsicher, unstet. Wovon sollten wir leben?".

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld!", sagte Salazar gereizt, „Sie geben mir keine Arbeit, was soll ich tun?", er wandte seinen Blick seiner Tasse zu und rührte um.

„Wie kommst du also dazu mir so eine Frage zu stellen? Hast du dir das denn überhaupt nicht überlegt? Und da heißt es du seist der hellste Kopf, der sich in ganz London rumtreibt.".

„Ich… liebe dich!", flüsterte Salazar fast unhörbar.

„Aber…", sagte Violet in pragmatischem Ton, „Das wird uns nicht sattmachen!".

„Dein Vater… ich dachte, er würde uns vielleicht… am Anfang… unterstützen.", überlegte Salazar und biss sich auf die Zunge diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen zu haben, nachdem er sah, dass Violets Gesicht sich verzerrte.

„Darauf läuft es hinaus! Das Geld meines Vaters?", sagte sie.

„Nein! Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich…", entschuldigte sich Salazar.

„Weißt du, vielleicht würde er da sogar mitmachen, wenn du einen anderen Nachnamen hättest.", sagte sie bitter.

„Also doch!", stellte Salazar fest, „Ich kann nichts für meine Eltern und ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle! Wieso muss immer alles so schwierig sein, Violet? Obwohl man zweifellos und ohne falsches Eigenlob ein begabter Zauberer ist, nimmt niemand einen als Schüler bei sich auf, man findet keine Anstellung und muss sich in den dreckigsten Spielunken Londons verdingen, um wenigstens ein bisschen Geld zu verdienen, von dem einem die Kobolde wiederum die Hälfte abnehmen, wenn man es in euer Zauberergeld umtauschen will und das Mädchen, das man heiraten will, zieht es vor auf die dümmlichen Vorstellungen ihres Vater einzugehen, als ihrem Herzen zu folgen und!".

„Machst du jetzt mir Vorwürfe?", fragte Violet, „Hör zu glaubst du es ist einfach sich ständig heimlich aus dem Haus zu schleichen? Meinst du, die Leute, die uns zusammen sehen, zerreißen sich nicht bereits die Mäuler? Meinst du, mein Vater weiß nichts längst, mit wem ich mich ständig treffe? Trotzdem komme ich immer wieder hier her! Glaubst du nicht, dass das…".

„Unsicher und unstet ist?", beendete Salazar den Satz.

„Nein.", widersprach Violet, „Ein echter Liebesbeweis ist?".

Salazar verstummte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das noch so weiter gehen kann. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch all die ganzen Heiratskandidaten meines Vaters vergraulen kann, indem ich mir falsche Furunkel ins Gesicht hexe. Mein Vater ist geduldig und gutgläubig, aber nicht verblödet!".

„Dann komm mit mir!", schlug Salazar plötzlich vor.

„Wohin?", fragte Violet und gab sich die Antwort selbst, „In die dreckigsten Spielunken Londons?".

„Nein. Ich besitze ein kleines Haus oben im Norden.", sagte Salazar stockend.

„Im Norden? Wir würden London verlassen? Wir können London nicht verlassen!", sagte Violet, als wäre es ein undenkbare Vorstellung die Stadt zu verlassen, „Das Herz der Zauberergemeinschaft befindet sich in London. Wer Einfluss gewinnen und Geld verdienen will, kommt nach London. Da draußen gibt es doch nur ein paar Kräuterhexen.".

„Aber eben auch niemanden, der uns kennt.", schloss Salazar.

„Ich weiß nicht, das ist verrückt.".

„Violet, ich will das wirklich!", sagte Salazar und in seine Stimme mischte sich nun wieder eine latente Verzweiflung, „Ich habe das alles geplant! Es wird kein luxuriöses Leben sein, aber wir wären frei! Niemand würde mehr nach Etikette oder Abstammung fragen. Sie mal, gerade eben ist ein Junge zu mir gekommen, der mich darum bat, ihn als Schüler aufzunehmen. Ich bin sicher, sein Vater hätte Unmengen an Galeonen gezahlt, wenn ich ihn unterrichtet hätte. Aber ich habe abgelehnt, weil ich mein Leben lieber mit dir verbringen möchte!".

„Dann bist du dümmer, als ich dachte!", gab Violet zurück, „Salazar, das Problem ist, dass du keine Ahnung vom Leben eines Zauberers hast. Du kannst vielleicht gut zaubern und alles und das ohne einen Meister gehabt zu haben und obwohl du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, aber du weißt nichts über… alles, Salazar. Du hast keine Ahnung!".

„Ich habe keine Ahnung?", rief Salazar, „Jeden Tag erteilen sie mir hier Lektionen. Ich glaube, ich weiß mittlerweile ziemlich gut, was in dieser Gesellschaft zählt und was nicht. Talent ist es jedenfalls nicht!".

„Nein, tatsächlich geht es nur um deinen Nachnamen.", sagte Violet resigniert, aber eigentlich hätte sie es nicht aussprechen müssen, „Es war ein Fehler hier einfach aufzutauchen und von Anfang an allen zu beweisen, dass du muggelstämmig bist. Jetzt kannst du es nicht mehr verschweigen.".

„Ein Muggelstämmiger ist ja auch so selten, eine willkommene Abwechslung, wenn es ihnen mal wieder langweilig geworden ist, ihre Elfen zu schikanieren.", sagte Salazar bitter.

Harry stutzte: Hatte Slytherin da gerade die Hauselfen in Schutz genommen? Vielleicht war es tatsächlich eine Angewohnheit von muggelstämmigen Zauberern, sich für schwächere Geschöpfe einzusetzen, weil sie selbst immer wieder Spott und Beleidigungen ausgesetzt waren.

Wenn Hermine von dieser Aussage Slytherins wüsste, würde sie bestimmt anders über ihn denken, dachte Harry und schmunzelte. Und wenn Malfoy davon wüsste, würde er sich womöglich schämen im Haus Slytherin zu sein. Wobei: Malfoy hätte bereits genug Gründe gefunden, sich für sein Haus zu schämen, wenn er all diese Erinnerungen gesehen hätte.

„Jetzt hör aber auf!", sagte Violet fast schon wieder amüsiert, „Den Hauselfen gefällt das doch und du willst dich doch gewiss nicht mich so einem vergleichen wollen?".

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Salazar, zog an seinen wirklich etwas zu großen Ohren und lachte.

Die Bilder und der Geruch nach frischem Gebäck verflüchtigten sich, begannen zu verwirbeln und schließlich zu verblassen, bis Harry wieder im völlig leeren Raum schwebte, ehe sich eine neue Szene formatierte.


	8. Chapter 8

7. Kapitel - Wer den Zaun zerreißt, den sticht die Schlange

_Wer den Zaun zerreißt, den sticht die Schlange_

_(Deutsches Sprichwort)_

Dunkle Farben wirbelten um Harry und schließlich fand er sich wieder in der nächsten Szene.

Es war Abend, dunkel, klamm und kalt.

Harry konnte kaum glauben, wo er sich befand. Vor sich sah er ein kleines halb verfallenes Bauernhaus mitten in einem stinkenden Sumpf. Die Mauern waren überwuchert von Efeu und anderen Kletterpflanzen und Harry wollte nicht ausschließen, dass einige von ihnen magisch, oder zumindest giftig waren.

Der Boden auf dem Harry stand war matschig und wenn er eine Körper besessen hätte, wäre sicherlich im Schlamm versunken.

Es schritt auf die Tür des Hauses zu und geradewegs hindurch.

Schließlich befand er sich in der alten Küche, die noch genau so aussah wie während Salazars Kindheit.

Doch diesmal waren es nicht Salazars besorgte Eltern, die da am Küchentisch saßen, sondern Salazar selbst, ihm gegenüber Violet.

Sie beide sahen nicht unbedingt älter aus als in der vorigen Erinnerung, jedoch bei weitem nicht mehr so gut situiert. Violet trug ein grob gewobenes Kleid aus grauem Leinen und ihre nun etwas kürzeren Haar zu einem praktischen Zopf geflochten.

Salazar trug einen schwarzen Umhang über einem Leinenhemd, in dem sich mehrere Löcher befanden. Sein Gesicht war dreckig wie seine Hände.

Eine Gaslampe stand auf dem Küchentisch und spendete Licht und ließ warf seltsam wackelnde Schatten an die Wände.

Doch anderes als Salazars Eltern herrschte keine gerückte Stimmung, sondern Violet erhellte einzig durch ihre Anwesenheit und ihre fröhlichen Augen den Raum. Es lag offenbar in ihrer Natur einen positiven Eindruck zu hinterlassen, wo auch immer sie auftauchte. Sogar in dieser düsteren Küche, diesem schäbigen Haus im stinkenden Sumpf verbreitete sie eine warmes Gefühl, stellte Harry fest.

Violet sagte fröhlich: „Vater kannte ihn. Weißte du, er wurde nicht müde davon zu erzählen, dass er ihn noch als kleinen Jungen gekannt hatte. Er war ja so aufgeweckt und schlau und hin und wieder recht leichtsinnig. Aber man konnte ihm nie böse sein. Das sagte er immer, wenn er angeben wollte.". Violet lachte auf.

„Und er ist nie nach London gegangen?", fragte Salazar.

„Doch schon, aber selbst dort eilte ihm sein Ruf voraus. Er musste sich nicht erst profilieren.".

„Er hatte es wohl leicht, nicht wahr?", fragte Salazar bitter.

„Ja, das schon. Aber es ist doch schon mal ein Zeichen, dass er dir diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Ihm ist es egal…".

„Soll ich ihm das hoch anrechnen?", entgegnete Salazar.

„Jedenfalls wäre es dumm von dir, wenn du das Angebot nicht annehmen würdest. Ich meine, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir mein Leben schon ein bisschen anders vorgestellt.".

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich war immer dagegen Zauberer auszubilden. Ich bin der Meinung, Magie sollte frei sein.", überlegte Salazar.

„Meine Güte, Salazar, das gibt es nichts zum Nachdenken! Wenn einem Godric Gryffindor einen Brief schreibt, in dem er einen bittet gegen gute Bezahlung… Man schlägt Gryffindor keine Bitte ab!", sagte Violet.

„Wieso nicht? Mir schlägt man auch dauernd bitten aus!", sagte Salazar und sah seine Frau scharf an.

„Du musst noch viel lernen, Salazar. Es gefällt dir vielleicht nicht, aber es ist nun mal so! Es gibt gewisse Familien, denen sollte man nichts abschlagen. Sieh es mal so, es wäre für uns nur von Vorteil, wenn der Name Slytherin im selben Atemzug wie der Gryffindors genannt würde. Hör zu, ich komme aus einer Familie, die nun wirklich einen großen Namen hat und ich weiß welche Vorteile ein solcher Name bringt. Stell dir vor du erlagst Einfluss, in unserer Gesellschaft! Du könntest einiges verändern und verbessern und ich glaube, dass du da mit Gryffindor an einem Strang ziehen würdest.".

„Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber was ich bis jetzt von ihm gehört habe, lässt mich drauf schließen, dass er einer dieser aufgeblasenen Zauberer ist, die sich etwas darauf einbilden, dass sie… die glauben, etwas besseres zu sein.".

„Das tut er nicht!", warft Violet energisch ein, „Hätte er dir sonst diesen Brief geschrieben?".

Sie hielt ein Stück Pergament in hoch in die Luft, das sich dort, etwas noch oben zusammenrollte, sodass Harry es nicht lesen konnte.

„Ein einziger Anbiederungsversuch!", schloss Salazar.

„Du sollst nicht immer so verbittert sein!", sagte Violet, „Immer nimmst du das Schlechteste in einem Zauberer an! Immer verurteilst du sie vor!".

Salazar schwieg.

Eine Zeit lang war es still.

Obwohl Salazar und Violet gerade eine ziemliche Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt hatten, sahen sie beiden nun nicht so aus, als hätten sie sich gestritten. Violet blickte mit einer Engelsgeduld und unbeschreiblichen Milde in ihrem Gesicht auf Salazar, der versuchte ihren Blick zu meiden, weil er vermutlich glaubte, ohne ihn besser nachdenken zu können. Vielleicht missdeutet er auch den mitleidigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen als vorwurfsvoll, oder er schämte sich ob seiner eigenen Sturheit.

Schließlich sagte er: „Ich werde das Angebot nicht annehmen! Es würde bedeuten, dass ich für eine lange Zeit nicht hier sein könnte.".

„Na und?", fiel ihm Violet ins Wort.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch keine große Lust weiterhin hier zu leben. Der Sumpf stinkt, es ist kalt und feucht und im Sommer schwül und es wimmelt von Insekten und Schlangen! Ich könnte es mir gut vorstellen nach Schottland zu ziehen, in ein Schloss.", nun bekamen ihre Augen einen feuchten, träumerischen Ausdruck.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit...", er stockte, suchte ein Wort und vervollständigte dann den Satz, „Zauberern verbringen!".

„Ich bin eine Hexe!", führte Violet an.

Doch Salazar ging nicht darauf ein: „Ich bevorzuge…".

„Was bevorzugst du?", fiel ihm Violet ins Wort, „Die Muggel unten aus dem Ort?".

„Nein, nicht unbedingt…", räumte Salazar ein.

„Diese Typen, die mich schief ansehen, wenn ich nur über die Straße gehe? Die Weiber, die tuscheln, wenn ich ihnen einen guten Tag wünsche? Die Kinder, die davon laufen, wenn ich ihnen zulächle? Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist, aber wir sind nicht gerade gerne gesehen, wenn wir Sonntags in die Kirche gehen.".

„Das war schon immer so. Als ich ein Kind war…", begann Salazar, doch dann wurde er von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Salazar und Violet warfen sich einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. Salazar sagte schnell: „Jedenfalls behandeln sie einen nicht wie einen Aussätzigen nur auf Grund seiner Herkunft!".

„Dich vielleicht nicht!", zischte Violet, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Salazar das nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Er war aufgestanden und warf einen verstohlenen Blick durch das Küchenfenster, als es erneut, diesmal etwas lauter klopfte.

Salazar warf seiner Frau einen besorgten Blick zu, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Violet verstand. Sie stand auf, griff die beiden Zauberstäbe, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, und verstaute sie in einer Schublade ihres Küchenschrankes.

Sie nickte Salazar zu.

Von draußen kam ein ungeduldiger Ruf: „Slytherin! Mach schon die Tür auf!".

Salazar riss die Tür auf, wofür er einige Kraft aufbringen musste, da sie sich offenbar in ihrem Rahmen verzerrt hatte und etwas klemmte.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte Salazar ruhig.

Vor ihm standen etwa fünfzehn Männer und Frauen, die ihn groß und stumm anstarrten. Salazar direkt gegenüber stand ein Mann in einem langen, schwarzen Gewand und einem weißen Kragen. Auf seinen Kopf trug er eine seltsame Kopfbedeckung, die Harry an einen Baumkuchen erinnerte. Darunter schauten einige gelockte Haare heraus, konnten jedoch die Feistigkeit des Gesichtes nicht kaschieren. Im Schein einer flackernden Fackel, die eine Frau im Hintergrund in der Hand hielt, konnte Harry gesundheitsgefährliche rote Flecken im Gesicht des Mannes erkennen, die sicherlich von zu hohem Blutdruck herrührten. Harry kannte diese Flecken von seinem Onkel Vernon. Wenn er sich besonders ärgerte oder sich überanstrengt hatte lief er genauso an, wie dieser dickliche, Harry war sich sicher, Priester.

Er hielt ein Holzkreuz in der Hand um hob es nun genau von Salazars Gesicht, das sich unmerklich verzog.

Freundlich wiederholte er seine Frage: „Was wollen sie?".

„Wir wussten schon immer, dass er ein komischer Kautz ist!", rief eine Frau aus dem Hintergrund.

„Als Kind hat er Schlangen herangezogen und heute bringt er Hexengezücht hierher!", rief eine andere.

„Slytherin.", begann der Priester in ruhige Ton, schon in dabei mit dem Kreuz zur Seite und betrat das Haus, „Womöglich haben sie keine Ahnung.".

„Ach was! Keine Ahnung!", rief eine Frau außerhalb des Hauses verächtlich, „Der steckt doch bis zur Nasenspitze in schwarzer Magie!".

„Würde mich wundern, wenn er nicht selbst ein Hexer wäre!", rief eine andere.

„Blödsinn!", fiel ihr ein Mann ins Wort, „Salazars Eltern waren anständige Bauern. Wie könnte er da selbst…".

„Ich jedenfalls kann keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen, seit er dieses Weib hergebracht hat!".

„Sie hat meine Tochter krank gemacht!", rief plötzlich eine Frau, „Sie hat sie angesehen und zweit Tage später bekam das gute Kind Fieber und Ausschlag am ganzen Körper!".

„Ich bin mir sicher, das ist nur ein dummer und bedauerlicher Zufall.", sagt Salazar nervös, „Meine Frau will und wollte niemandem von euch etwas zu Leide tun und hat es auch nie getan.".

„Natürlich nimmt er sie in Schutz!", kam es von draußen.

„Salazar.", flüsterte der Priester, „Ich muss ihnen raten den Hof zu verlassen. Das ist alles, was ich für sie tun kann.".

„Aber das ist mein Haus!", sagte Salazar überrascht.

„Verlassen sie es!", sagte der Priester eindringlich, „Ich bin bemüht so viele unschuldige Opfer wie möglich zu vermeiden!".

Salazars Blick fiel durch die Tür auf die grimmige Menge, dann auf das Stück Pergament, das Violet soeben versucht so unauffällig wie möglich in den Ärmel ihres Kleides stecken.

„Na schön!", sagte er, eilte um den Küchentisch herum, nahm die Hand seiner Frau und wollte sie mit sich hinaus ziehen.

Doch der fette Priester hielt sie wiederum mit seinem Holzkreuz auf: „Ich fürchte… Salazar Slytherin, sind sie dieser Frau vor Gott angetraut?".

Salazar schaute verblüfft: „Nein.", mehr brache er nicht hervor.

„Ihr Glück!", flüsterte der Priester.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fuhr er Violet an

Sie antwortete schüchtern: „Violet Peverell.".

„Woher stammst du, Violet?".

„Ich wurde in London geboren, aber meine Eltern stammen aus… heute heißt das Dorf Godric's Hollow.", sagte Violet langsam.

„Godric's Hollow? Nie gehört.", sagte der Priester.

„Liegt im Südwesten. Es ist auch recht klein.", sagte Violet.

Der Priester rümpfte seine Schweinsnase: „Das glaube ich dir gerne.", er hielt mit einem Mal sein Kreuz zwischen sich und Violet, als benötigte er seinen Schutz.

„Violet Peverell, du wirst hiermit öffentlich der Hexerei angeklagt!".

„Aber…", griff Salazar ein, doch der Priester drängte ihn zu schweigen.

„Es gibt Zeugen, die vor Gericht beschwören, du hättest das Fieber über dem Dorf verbreitet.".

„Es war Sommer! Hier im Sumpf…", wollte Violet sich verteidigen.

„Es steht dir nicht zu etwas dazu vorzubringen!", schnürte er ihr das Wort ab.

„Du lebst in einem Haus zusammen mit einem Mann, mit dem du nicht verheiratet bist! Es lässt auf schwarze Magie schließen, was ihr hier treibt!".

Der Kleriker sprach so laut, dass die Menschen draußen ihn hören konnten und jede seiner Schlussfolgerungen mit einem Johlen bekräftigten.

„Du bist hierher gekommen aus London, um den braven Menschen dieses Dorfes Unheil und Leid zuzufügen! Du hast die Freundschaft dieses rechtschaffenen Mannes missbraucht um dir diesen Haus und all seine Annehmlichkeiten zu erschleichen.".

Salazar wollte etwas sagen, doch der Priester bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Die Indizien sprechen gegen dich, Violet. Wir sind gekommen, um dich festzunehmen und deiner gerechten Strafe zu übergeben, auf das Gott der Allmächtige über dich richte!", schloss der Priester und schlug eine Kreuz.

„Aber es ist nicht Gott, der über sie richtet!", rief Salazar nun außer sich, „Ihr seid es!".

Doch schon drängten die Menschen von draußen durch die kleine Tür in die Küche.

Salazar und Violet tauschten verzweifelte Blicke und Harry sah ganz deutlich, wie Violet heimlich Salazars Hand nahm und ihm Gryffindors Brief in die Hand drückte, bevor die von ihm fort gedrängt und mit hinaus gezogen wurde.

Auch der Priester wandte sich um, zu gehen, richtete aber noch ein letztes Wort an Salazar: „Glaub mir, mein Sohn, es ist besser so! Weiber verblenden uns nur. Und nun pack deine Sachen und zieh fort.".

Salazar blieb allein zurück, atmete tief durch, doch das schien ihn nicht zu beruhigen oder den Druck von ihm zu nehmen.

Es dauerte gut ein Minute ehe Salazar in sich zusammen sackte und reglos auf dem Küchenboden liegen blieb. Nichts war zu hören außer das verzweifelte Heulen des Zauberers, das gespenstig zu hallen begann, als die Umgebung sich aufzulösen begann.

Harry wagte es kaum zu atmen. Wieso hatte Slytherin nichts dagegen unternommen? Er hätte einfach zum Küchenschrank gehen können und den Muggeln einen Fluch aufhalsen können! Er wär ein brillanter Zauberer, er hätte sie alle unschädlich machen können! Er hätte seine Frau so einfach retten können! Harry verstand nicht, was in Salazar vorgegangen war. Wieso hatte er nicht versucht die Sache mit Zauberei zu lösen? Er wäre den Leuten hundertfach überlegen gewesen!

Sicherlich, er hätte damit den Beweis erbrach, dass er ein Zauberer war, aber was wäre daran schlimm gewesen? Er und Violet hätten flüchten können und sie hätten niemals einen dieser Leute wieder sehen müssen.

Der Grund, warum Salazar nicht gezaubert hatte, war einfach: Er setzte keine Zauber gegen Muggel ein. Er kannte die Lebensbedingungen der Muggel und er kannte ihre Mentalität. Natürlich fühlte er sich ihnen gegenüber privilegiert, aber während Leute wie Godric Gryffindor, dem zu Ehren man nun sogar den Namen seiner Heimatstadt geändert hatte, dies heraus posaunten und sich feiern ließen, schämte sich Salazar fast schon für seine Fähigkeiten. Er fand es ungerecht, dass nicht alle Menschen mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten geboren wurden.

Slytherin, ein Idealist.

Nun jedoch wurde ihm vor Augen geführt, dass Muggel keinesfalls arm oder hilflos waren. Sie hatten Macht genug um ihm seine Frau zu nehmen.

Muggel litten nicht unter der Abstinenz von Magie. Sie erschufen sich stattdessen haltlose Phantasien, die sie zu Gesetzen werden ließen, deren Macht der eines Fluches sehr nahe kam.

Slytherin hatte sich in den Muggeln getäuscht. Muggel waren keine Menschen, keine Wesen, die er als menschlich bezeichnen würde. Sie waren dumm, blind und wussten es nicht einmal. Das war gefährlich!

Ein herbstlich bedeckter Tag lag über dem Marktplatz, auf dem Harry sich nun in Mitten einer Menschenmenge wieder fand. Es nieselte leicht und ein kalter Wind blies von Westen. Trotzdem verspürte Harry eine angenehme Wärme auf seinem Gesicht. Es roch ein wenig streng, doch das war er nicht anders von dieser sumpfigen Gegend gewohnt.

Er folgte den Blicken der Menschen um ihn herum, die alle einen Punkt zu fixieren schienen.

Wenn Harry einen Körper gehabt hätte, so wäre er mit Sicherheit rücklings umgefallen, solch einen Schock verursachte das Bild das er vor sich sah.

Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Violet diesem Hexenprozess nicht standhalten würde. Doch er hatte in Zaubereigeschichte gelernt, dass echte Hexen, deren Verurteilung vollstreckt wurde, zumeist nichts weiter als ein Vergnügen darin sahen und es Hexen gab, die es sich zum Hobby machten regelmäßig auf Scheiterhaufen zu landen.

Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Violet ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich getragen hatte.

Der Reisighaufen in der Mitte des Marktplatzes brannte bereits lichterloh. Violet musste schon tot sein, denn keine Schreie waren zu hören, nur das Knacken des Feuers.

Harry sah sich bestürzt um und erkannte neben sich einen Mann, der sich eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Er drehte sich um und schritt die Straße entlang durch das Dorftor und immer weiter schnellen, steifen Schrittes davon. In seiner Hand hielt er ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament.


	9. Chapter 9

8. Kapitel - Wenn die Schlange in einen andern Balg kriecht, ist's immer wieder ein Schlangenbalg

_Wenn die Schlange in einen andern Balg kriecht, ist's immer wieder ein Schlangenbalg_

_(Sprichwort)_

Ein dunkler Raum baute sich um Harry herum auf und es dauerte einige Augenblicke ehe seine Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten, wo sie bis vorhin im gleißenden Licht des Erinnerungsnebel geblendet wurden.

Es war kalt um ihn, eine klamme, feuchte Kälte in einem Raum, deren Wände aus dicken, unbehauenen Sandsteinen bestand.

Harrys Herz schlug immer noch bis zum Hals. Violets Tod hatte ihn sehr berührt und er konnte sich vorstellen, was Salazar nun von Muggeln hielt.

Auf der anderen Seite war er gespannt, weil er wusste, dass er gleich wohl auf Godric Gryffindor treffen würde, den Paten seines eigenen Hauses.

Harry wusste, wohin Salazars Hass auf Muggel führen würde. Jetzt wusste er auch, woher er rührte. Jedoch wusste er im Augenblick nicht, wie er das ganze bewerten sollte. Er verstand Salazar und das machte ihm Angst.

Er hatte außerdem keine Zeit jetzt drüber nachzudenken, denn die Szene vor ihm spielte sich ab, wie ein Kinofilm, in den er selbst durch die Leinwand der weißen Erinnerungsfäden gestiegen war.

An einem runden Tisch in der Mitte des kargen Raumes saßen vier Personen.

Harry erkannte plötzlich nicht nur die vier Menschen, sondern auch den Raum, in dem die vier Gründer sich trafen: Es war ein Kerkerraum, der Raum der später und bis heute als Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Slytherin genutzt wurde.

Das Schloss Hogwarts musste also schon vor Gründung der Schule gestanden haben, zumindest aber sein Krypta.

Die vier Zauberer, die an dem Tisch saßen, mussten, neben Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor sein.

Letzteren erkannte Harry sofort. Er saß zwischen Salazar und einer Hexe, die Harry als Hufflepuff identifizierte.

Er sah genau so aus, wie Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Godric Gryffindor war groß, breitschultrig und wie er so erhaben dasaß strahlte er Ruhe und Sicherheit aus.

Er trug einen feinen roten Umhang, dessen Innenfutter ein leuchtendes Orange hervorschimmern ließ. Neben den ihm wirkte Salazar schmal und kränklich. Harry überlegte sich dass er in letzter Zeit wohl eher schwierige Zeiten erlebt hatte während Gryffindor sich bereits in seinem Ruhm sonnen konnte.

Harry bemerkte den abfälligen Blick gegen Gryffindor.

Volles, feurig rotes Haar, das verwegen, aber nicht durcheinander wirkte, reichte Gryffindor bis auf die Schultern. Er trug einen kurzen, ebenso roten Bart und die blauen, freundlichen, lebendigen Augen blinzten verschmitzt in die Runde und musterten jeden einzelnen der Umsitzenden, was sie gleichzeitig mit einem zufriedenen Gruß verbanden.

Harry erinnerte sich an die Tafelrunde, einen Tisch, der deshalb rund war, damit niemand am Kopfende sitzen konnte, was als Zeichen des Anführers gedeutet worden wäre.

Auch dieser Tisch wies kein Kopfende auf. Dennoch war augenscheinlich, dass Gryffindor Gastgeber und Vordenken bei dieser Versammlung war.

Die Hexe, die Harry für Helga Hufflepuff hielt, war klein etwas rundlich und hatte ein fröhliches, rotes Gesicht, dessen Nase im Vergleich zum Rest des Körpers winzig erschien. Sie trug einen grünen, wallenden Umhang, der direkt unter ihrem Doppelkinn zugeknöpft wurde und für Harry so aussah, als müsste er sie ziemlich würgen.

Die andere Hexe, Rovena Ravenclaw, deren Schönheit legendär wie ihre Intelligenz war, blickte ein wenig gelangweilt in die Runde. Sie trug ein blaues, seidig-glänzendes Kleid und ein Diadem, das in der heutigen Zeit eher lächerlich wirken würde, auf Rovenas nussbraunem Haar allerdings wie das I-Pünktchen einer perfekte Erscheinung.

Gegen sie stank Helga vollkommen ab. Ihre dünnen, lockigen, dunkelblonden Haare standen unkontrolliert zu allen Seiten ab und es sah so aus, als hätte sie es aufgegeben, überhaupt etwas aus sich zu machen. Jedoch erblicke Harry keinen einzigen Anflug von Neid auf Rovena in Helgas Gesicht. Vielmehr lächelte sie der anderen Hexe aufmunternd zu.

Salazar schaute missmutig drein. Er passte nicht hierher. Er war immer noch keiner von ihnen. Ärmlich und schäbig wirkte er zwischen der glänzenden Gestalt von Godric Gryffindor und der blendenden Schönheit der Rovena Ravenclaw.

Noch hatte niemand gesprochen. Gryffindor hatte ein bedeutsames Schweigen für einen wirkungsvollen Anfang für ein bedeutendes Treffen wie dieses.

Hufflepuff schien es zu genießen, Ravenclaw begann sich zu langweilen und Slytherin nutzte die Gelegenheit sich seinen grämenden Gedanken hinzugeben und sich in eine Abneigung hineinzusteigern, die man ihm an den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ablesen konnte.

„Herzlich Willkommen, seid gegrüßt, meine Freunde!", setzte Gryffindor schließlich an und seine Stimme klang sonor und wohlig in Harrys Ohren.

„Ich denke, wir wissen alle, weswegen ich euch hierher eingeladen habe und ich möchte vor allem Salazar Slytherin danken, der mich erst auf die Idee brachte.".

Salazars Lippen schmälerten sich und es war offensichtlich, dass sein Unwohlsein sich zu blankem Hass entwickelte.

„Nun, Salazar wird es bestätigen, dass es für einen jungen Zauberer schwierig ist – vor allem in letzter Zeit – einen Meister zu finden und in die Lehre zu gehen und es ist beinahe ein Skandal, dass ein derart begabter Hexer, wie Salazar Slytherin keine Ausbildung erhält, die ihm gebührt. Ich selbst und ich denke auch ihr Rovena, Helga…", er nickte ihnen höflich zu, „… habt in eurem Leben viele Lehrlinge bei euch aufgenommen.".

Die beiden Hexen nickten, Helga fröhlich aufblickend, Rovena gelangweilt.

„Das jedoch ist nicht genug! Meine Freunde das Zeitalter der reisenden Zauber, die ihrer Lehrlinge als Packesel missbrauchen muss ein Ende haben und schließlich kam mir die Idee eine Schule für Zauberer zu gründen.", Gryffindor schwieg, als erwartete er nun Wortmeldungen der anderen.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Eine Schule…", sagte Rovena, als sie nach einem Blick in die Runde feststellte, dass keiner der anderen Anstalten machte etwas anzumerken.

„Wir brauchen ein festes Schulhaus.", erklärte Gryffindor, „Dort werden wie unsere Schüler in Klassen, nach Altersstufen unterteilt, in der Kunst der Zauberei unterrichten. So können wir gleichzeitig mehreren Lehrlingen gerecht werden.".

„So weit so gut!", warf Hufflepuff ein, „Aber wo und wie…".

Gryffindor schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Deshalb habe ich euch alle hierher eingeladen. Dieses Schloss wurde zerstört. Nur noch die Kellergewölbe sind übrig und wir würden keinem Muggel in die Quere kommen, hin oben auf dem Berg. Wir könnten es wieder aufbauen und unseren Schülern für die Zeit ihrer Ausbildung ein zu Hause bieten, statt mit ihn heimatlos durch über das Land zu ziehen.".

„Du hast dir das ja sehr schön und einfach ausgedacht.", sprach Ravenclaw plötzlich und in ihrer Stimme lag ein versteckter Spott, der in Harry Augen einiges an Sympathie kostete, „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen wir einfach auf gut Glück Eulen durch die Gegend schicken in der Hoffnung, dass sie eine junge Hexe oder einen Zauberer finden? Meinst du die Eltern junger Magier werden ihren Kinder eine derart unkonventionelle Ausbildung erlauben? Wir alle wurden von Meistern einzeln ausgebildet und haben keinerlei Erfahrung mit dem Führen einer Schule. Godric, mit Verlaub, du solltest diese Ideen zu Ende denken, bevor du uns hier alle zusammentrommelst. Oder erklär mir: Wie willst du entscheiden, wer auf die Schule gehen darf und wer nicht? Wie willst du entscheide, wer von der Schule überhaupt erfahren darf und wer nicht?".

Stille. Das hatte gesessen.

Ein leises Räuspern wurde vernehmbar und es war das erste Mal, dass nun Salazar Slytherin seine Stimme erhob: „Ich denke wie Miss Ravenclaw. Es könnte gefährlich sein, wenn jemand Wind von der Sache bekommt, den es nichts angeht und ich wüsste nicht, dass es irgendwo jemanden gibt, der eine Kartei über alle Zaubererfamilien Englands besitzt.".

„Oh bitte! Nenn mich Rovena!", sagte Ravenclaw und lachte Salazar kurz zu, „Sag mal, du hattest doch gar keinen Meister, nicht wahr?".

„Nein. Ich… und auch keinen Schüler bisher… Ich weiß nicht, ob eine magische Ausbildung überhaupt notwendig ist bei meinem Menschen, dem es im Blut steckt.".

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, steckt es dir ja nicht unbedingt im Blut.", sagte Gryffindor und lachte. Als er der einzige blieb, der seine Bemerkung lustig fand, klopfte er Salazar freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: „Sieh mal, das ist, was ich sagen wollte: Alle sollen die Möglichkeit bekommen, eine magische Ausbildung zu bekommen, auch wenn die Eltern es sich nicht leisten können einen namhaften Meister zu engagieren oder… bei muggelstämmigen. Nicht jeder ist so begabt wie du, Salazar.".

Der selbe knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Ich denke anders.".

„Bleibt das Problem: Wie werden wir allen jungen Hexen und Zauberern gerecht? Wie… laden wir sie ein?", sagte Ravenclaw ungeduldig und rückte ihr Diadem zurecht.

„Ich denke, jeder der Magie erlernen will, kann es auf eigene Faust tun. Jeder der fleißig und verbissen genug ist, kann es lernen. Das meinte ich damit, dass es einem im Blut liegt!", zischte Salazar, ohne auf Ravenclaws Einwurf zu reagieren.

„Aber auch Fleiß muss in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt werden.", warf Hufflepuff ein, „Ich habe schon so oft erlebt, dass ein Lehrling einen Zauber mit aller Hingabe versucht hat, die ihm möglich war und es reichte nicht. Eine Anleitung zur Magie sollte jedem zuteil werden, da stimme ich mit Godric überein.".

„Wie?", knurrte Ravenclaw nun noch ungeduldiger. Es störte sie über die Theorie eines Themas zu sprechen, wenn noch nicht einmal die Voraussetzungen für ein Vorhaben geklärt waren.

Niemand konnte eine Antwort geben und so sprach Rovena weiter: „Ich sehe es durchaus als Problem an, hier oben eine Zauberschule aufzubauen, wenn unten im Dorf jede Menge Muggel leben. Vielleicht ist es euch noch nicht aufgefallen, aber in den letzten Jahren haben sich die Muggel-Zauberer-Beziehungen erheblich verschlechtert. Sie misstrauen uns und es ist mit Sicherheit klüger in solchen Zeiten nicht damit zu prahlen, dass wie Hexen und Zauberer professionell in einem protzigen Schloss ausbilden um sie dann auf die Bevölkerung loszulassen.".

„Du spricht ja so, als wollten wir Schwerverbrecher ausbilden.", sagte Hufflepuff etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Genau so werden sie es auffassen. Ich glaube, das Problem liegt im Hochmut vieler Zauberer.", sie blitzte unmerklich zu Gryffindor herüber, „Muggel fürchten Zauberei, weil…".

„Muggel fürchten keine Zauberei!", fiel ihr Slytherin plötzlich ins Wort, „Sie hassen Zauberei! Sie hassen Magie, weil sie neidisch sind uns weil sie alles verachten, was sie nicht kennen.".

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen.", sagte Rovena.

„Habt ihr einmal Muggel kennen gelernt?", fragte Slytherin düster in die Runde.

„Nun, ich denke, das Problem ist, dass viele Zauberer tatsächlich etwas eingebildet auftreten und die Muggel sich nun einfach in der Überzahl befinden.", versuchte Hufflepuff zu schlichten.

„Könnten wir zurück zum Thema kommen?", bat Ravenclaw, „Sind wir uns einige, dass Muggel lieber nichts von dieser Schule erfahren sollten?".

Die drei um sie herum nickten.

„Schön, bleibt die Frage: Wie filtern wir die heraus, die es erfahren solle?", fuhr sie fort.

Niemand schien eine Antwort zu wissen, denn für einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen, bis Gryffindor seine Stimme erneut erhob: „Rovena, ich weiß, dass du keine Fragen stellst, wenn du nicht bereist die Antwort kennst. Wenn du nun bitte so freundlich wärst…".

„Nun, es ist ganz einfach und ich sage es schon seit Jahren: Diese Gesellschaft ist vollkommen unorganisiert und die Interessen der magischen Bevölkerung des Landes erschreckend untervertreten in allen Institutionen und der Regierung. Meiner Meinung nach benötigen wir einen Vertreter unter den Beratern des Königs. Es gab Zeiten da war dies Gang und Gäbe und Zauberer und Muggel profitierten beide gleichermaßen von der Zusammenarbeit. Warum soll es nicht wieder so ein? Seit Merlin gab es keinen bedeutenden Zauberer mehr, der von Muggeln wie Magiern gleichermaßen Respekt erworben hat. Seit Merlin hat das Bild der Zauberer unter den Muggeln schwer gelitten Schuld daran mögen das Arrogante Auftreten oder die ständigen Lügengeschichten sein, die über uns in die Welt gesetzt werden. Ich frage mich jedoch, wieso niemand sich verantwortlich fühlt dieser Entwicklung entgegen zu wirken.".

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Hufflepuff interessiert.

„Wir brauchen einen Minister im Stab des Königs, jemanden, der unserer Interessen vertritt und gleichzeitig das etwas ins Wanken geratene Bild unserer Gesellschaft zurecht rückt. Es sollte Buch geführt werden, wo Zauberer leben, wo Zauberer in Muggelfamilien hineingeboren werden, damit man die Eltern, wie die Kinder mit dieser Situation unterstützen kann. Man hört ja schreckliche Dinge, die sie mit den armen Kindern tun, wenn sich herausstellt, dass sie magische Fähigkeiten besitzen…".

„Buch führen über die Wohnorte von Zauberern?", fragte Hufflepuff nach, „Grenzt das nicht an Überwachung? Sollten wir nicht auf das Gute vertrauen, ehe wir derartige Mittel…".

„Das ist nichts Gutes!", sagte Slytherin düster zu der fröhlichen Frau herüber, die keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie Salazar Slytherin nicht ausstehen konnte: „Wie kann jemand so junges schon so verbittert sein?", fragte sie und wandte dann ihren Blick von ihm ab.

„Wie dem auch sei.", fuhr Rovena fort, „Überwachung ist in solchen Zeiten ein Garant für Sicherheit. Glaub mir, es werden Zeiten kommen, das sind wir auf eine starke Zusammenarbeit in unserer Gemeinschaft angewiesen. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass der Aberglaube sich unter der Bevölkerung schneller Verbreitet als uns lieb ist und es ist besser, wenn wir darauf vorbereitet sind.".

„Rovena, wir sind hier um über den Aufbau einer Schule zu sprechen und nicht über deine Vision von einem Ministerium. Jedes Mal fängst du damit an!", sagte Gryffindor und blinzelte ihr fröhlich zu.

„Es ist eine Notwendigkeit und bis man mich endlich erst nimmt, werde ich nicht damit aufhören!", gab Ravenclaw kühl zurück, „Was ich sagen wollte: Diesen Ministerium, diese Datenbank aller Zaubererfamilien würde uns helfen unsere Schüler auszuwählen.".

„Auszuwählen?", fragt Helga Hufflepuff plötzlich und hob den Kopf, der zuvor offenbar nicht ganz dem Vortrag Ravenclaws gefolgt war, „Ich dachte, wir nehmen jeden, wenn er nur Zaubern kann?".

Rovena rümpfte die Nase: „Also ein bisschen sollte er schon auf dem Kasten haben. Ich jedenfalls nehme nicht jeden als meinen Lehrling auf. Ein bisschen Intelligenz erwarte ich schon. Wie siehst du das, Salazar?".

Er schien überrascht, angesprochen worden zu sein. Doch er antwortete prompt: „Intelligenz und Herzblut!".

„Du und dein verdammtes Blut!", rief Hufflepuff wieder mit verachtendem Tonfall, „Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, dich hierher einzuladen! Du hast keine Erfahrung und keine Ahnung…".

„Was hast du gegen mich?", fragte Salazar plötzlich, „Die ganze Zeit stänkerst du gegen mich. Dabei dachte ich, du seist eine so gesittete, tolerante Hexe! Ist es, weil ich ein Schlammblut bin?".

„Nein! Es ist, weil du… Du bist ein verbitterter, feindseliger Menschenhasser und wie man hört, warst du es, der mit der Peverell-Tochter durchgebrannt ist, kurz bevor sie…".

„Willst du mir die Schuld geben? Dann bist du nicht besser als die Waschweiber am Markplatz unten in Hogsmeade!".

„Ich gebe niemandem die Schuld!", rief Helga entrüstet, „Ich frage mich nur, ob es nötig war dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen.".

„Wie weltfremd bist du, Helga?", zischte Slytherin, sprang auf und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr.

„Weißt du wie es ist, nicht zu den einen zu gehören, aber gleichzeitig von den anderen wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt zu werden? Als Schlammblut kann man nicht so einfach zum alten Peverell hineinspazieren und bei ihm um die Hand seiner Tochter anhalten.".

„Verschon uns bitte vor deinem Liebesleben!", sagte Rovena und zog Salazar zurück auf seinen Stuhl, „Und Helga, das tut nun wirklich nichts zur Sache!".

„Ich halte es nur für etwas scheinheilig, auf der einen Seite nicht über den Blutstatus sprechen zu wollen, dann aber über mich urteilen zu wollen, weil…", zischte Slytherin immer noch angriffslustig wie eine Viper. Seine Augen hatten sich zu schlitzen verengt und fokussierten Helga Hufflepuff.

„Ich glaube, ihr redet beide aneinander vorbei.", brachte sich Gryffindor ein, „Salazar meinte nicht reines Blut im Sinne eines reinrassigen Zaubererstammbaums, sondern den Elan und die angeborene Neugier eines jeden jungen Magiers. Und Helga unterstellt dir nicht, dass du Violet Peverell umgebrachte hast, sondern behauptet nur, dass du ziemlich leichtsinnig oder unverantwortlich gehandelt hast, als du mit Violet Peverell einfach abgehauen bist.".

„Und was macht das für einen Unterschied?", jetzt fokussierten seine Augen Godric Gryffindor.

„Einen sehr großen. Es zeigt uns, dass keiner von uns perfekt ist und wir alle voneinander lernen können und müssen. Deshalb sind wir ja überhaupt erst hier zusammengekommen.".

Obwohl die vier Zauberer mit diesem Spruch nicht zufrieden schienen, verstand Harry ihn offenbar als einziger, was wohl daran lag, dass er gerade nicht dermaßen emotional aufgewühlt war.

Keiner der vier größten Zauberer der damaligen Zeit war perfekt. Das wurde Harry nun klar. Es waren Menschen, die es (vielleicht) zufällig geschafft hatten, nicht in Vergessenheit zu geraten.

Gryffindor war vielleicht stark, hatte eine einnehmende Persönlichkeit, die Harry an einen strahlenden Helden in goldener Rüstung erinnert, doch er war eben auch etwas naiv, wie es ihm vorkam. Er war nicht der größte Denker der vier, sondern eher einer, der etwas anpackte, ohne seine Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte.

Ravenclaw mochte scharfsinnig sein, doch eben so scharfzüngig trat sie auf. Harry fand sie gar unsympathisch, eingebildet arrogant, obgleich sie sicherlich gute und wichtige Ideen eingebracht hatte.

Hufflepuff, die mütterliche, gemütliche Hexe hatte Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherin und konnte offenbar nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand von der Norm abwich. Sie fühlte sich am wohlsten, wenn sie sich umgeben der allbekannten Werte wusste und so wollte sich auch, dass alle anderen Menschen lebten.

Uns schließlich Slytherin: nervös, ganz und gar nicht von der Grundidee des Treffens überzeugt, der sich gleich angegriffen fühlte und zurückschoss, ohne Wert auf einen friedfertigen Verlauf des Treffens zu legen. Auch er hatte offenbar unüberbrückbare Vorurteile, die Harry nur schwer deuten konnte.

„Nun gut, wir sind ja auch nicht hier um gleich morgen die Schule zu eröffnen.", sagte Gryffindor in väterlichen Tonfall, der offensichtlich Slytherin wie Ravenclaw gegen den Strich ging.

„Wir sind alle erwachsene Menschen und wissen, dass ein solches Unterfangen langwierig sein wird und viel Arbeit kostet. Ich habe euch hierher eingeladen, weil ihr drei die wichtigsten und besten Hexen und Zauberer des Landes seid und ich glaube, diese Schule gemeinsam mit euch zu Ruhm und Ehre führen zu können. In anderen Ländern gibt es bereits ähnliche akademische Projekte. Die Frage, die ich hier jedoch erst einmal erörtern wollte ist: Seid ihr bereit euch daran zu beteiligen?".

Hufflepuff nickte als erste.

Doch Ravenclaw mischte sich wiederum ein: „Unter einer Bedingung, Godric: Die Schule ist nicht magisch begabten Menschen unzugänglich, bis sich die Tumulte gelegt haben, damit für die Schüler keinerlei Gefahren bestehen. Wie du eben angesprochen hast, haben die anderen Zaubererschulen auf dem Kontinent erhebliche Probleme den Schulbetrieb aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist noch nicht lange her da hat man versucht Beauxbatons Akademie niederzubrennen.".

„Das wusste ich gar nicht.", sagte Hufflepuff erstaunt.

„Siehst du, deswegen sind ein Ministerium und unabhängige Medien zur Vernetzung der internationalen Zaubererbeziehungen zwingend notwendig!", schloss Ravenclaw messerscharf.

„Nun gut, ich dachte ohnehin daran, das Schloss und das Umland mit Zaubern abzuschirmen. Allerdings dacht ich da eher an Spione.", sagte Gryffindor und Ravenclaw griff sich an den Kopf, verkniff sich allerdings eine Bemerkung.

„Was ist mir dir, Salazar?", fragte Gryffindor.

Slytherin zögerte, dann sagte er langsam: „Ich halte es wie Rovena. Die Schule muss für Muggel unzugänglich sein!".

Harry war sich sicher, dass Slytherin immer noch keinen Gefallen an der ganzen Schulidee gefunden hatte, doch er wusste, dass dies vielleicht die einzige Chance seines Lebens sein würde, einen Beruf zu erlangen, Geld und Anerkennung zu verdienen, sich eine Heimat zu schaffen.

„Was haltet ihr von einem Unsichtbarkeitsfluch über dem Wald, dem See und dem Schlossgelände?", frage Gryffindor.

„Und du glaubst es würde die Muggel unten im Dorf nicht befremden, wenn sie eines Tages aus dem Fenster schauen und oben am Berg die Ruine verschwunden ist?", sagte Ravenclaw und blitzte Gryffindor scharf an.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte er zurück.

„Nun, es gibt da so einige Zauber, die dafür sorgen, dass Muggel sich nicht einem bestimmten Ort nähern. Wenn sie zum Beispiel glauben, dass ihnen hier Lebensgefahr droht.", erklärte Ravenclaw, „Wenn wir das Schloss wieder aufbauen, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass genau das von den Muggeln nicht wahrgenommen wird. Sie sollen weiterhin die Trümmer sehen und glauben, dass sie hier oben auf Spukgespenster oder Dämonen treffen. Außerdem konnten wie Verwirrzauber einsetzen, dem jedem Muggel, der sich nähern ins Gedächtnis ruft, dass er vergessen hat nachzusehen, ob seine Haustür verschlossen oder das Ofenfeuer gelöscht hat.".

„Oder ein Fluch, der Muggeln, die sich der Schule näheren, dermaßen schlimme Kopfschmerzen verursachen, dass sie erwägen doch lieber nach Hause zu gehen und sich hinzulegen.", sagte Salazar leise.

Helga schaute unverwandt und voller Abscheu zu ihm hinüber: „Körperliche Schmerzen sind nun wirklich nicht unbedingt die Sachen, wie wir zur Abwehr verwenden sollten.", sagte sie kalt, „Du widerst mich an!".

„Wenn ihr euch alle so sicher seid, dass vergessene Kaminfeuer Muggelneugier aufhalten…", erwiderte Salazar ruhig, aber dennoch mit einem snapeischen Tonfall, der Harry eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief.

Die Szene verschwamm und begann sich aufzulösen. Harry fragte sich, ob die Desillusionierungszauber, die heute noch über Hogwarts lagen, wohl immer noch die selben waren, die damals von den vier Gründern beschlossen und durchgeführt wurden. Wenn dem so war, dann gebührte ihrer Zauberkunst hoher Respekt. Nicht jeder – und Harry war sich sicher, nicht einmal Dumbledore – konnte Zauber aussprechen, die nach eintausend Jahren noch wirksam waren. Dennoch hoffte er, dass Slytherins Vorschlag der Muggelabwehr tatsächlich nicht stattgegeben wurde.

Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber der einst so introvertierte Junge, wies nun unangenehm harte Züge auf, die wiederum verdeutlichten, dass die Menschen selbst nicht gut oder böse auf die Welt kamen, sondern dass die Welt sie gut oder böse machte. Die Welt selbst war weder gerecht noch einfach zu ertragen. Niemand war einzig gut oder schlecht und Harry erinnerte sich wehmütig an seinen Paten, Sirius, der einst zu ihm sagte: „Die Welt besteht nicht nur aus Todessern und Mitgliedern des Phönixordens.". Jeder hat eine dunkle Seite in sich und die Kunst eines guten Lebens ist es, diese so geschickt wie möglich an den anderen Menschen kontaktlos vorbei zu manövrieren.


	10. Chapter 10

9. Kapitel - Wenn die Schlange anfängt zu zischen, so will sie stechen

_Wenn die Schlange anfängt zu zischen, so will sie stechen_

_(Sprichwort)_

Harry erkannte den Ort sofort, in dem er sich nun materialisierte, auch wenn er nicht so aussah, wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Die große Halle wies keine getrennten Hautische auf und auch die Wände waren nicht mit den Wappen der verschiedenen Häuser geschmückt.

Tatsächlich war der Raum recht kärglich geschmückt. Ein Tisch am Ende der Halle hatte Platz für vier Personen. Es war offenbar der Vorläufer des heutigen Lehretischs. Neben den vier Schulleitern gab es offenbar noch keine Lehrer bei Gründung von Hogwarts.

In der Mitte des Halle stand ein großer, runder Tisch, der offenbar für die zukünftigen Schüler vorgesehen war.

Sonst befand sich rein gar nichts in dem riesigen Raum und Harry kam sich seltsam verloren vor.

Die Wände waren nicht verputzt, man konnte jeden einzelnen Sandstein sehen und anfassen. Fenster befanden sich nur sehr weit oben und auch die berühmte Decke, die heute verzaubert war, damit sie den Himmel draußen simulierte, war nun nichts weiter als ein Gebälk, auf das man von unten blicken konnte und durch die Schieferschindeln blitzte hier und da etwas Tageslicht.

Es war kalt hier und feucht und überhaupt nicht gemütlich.

Licht fiel nur durch die Fenster oben in der Mauer und die Löcher in den Schindeln. Es mochte heller Tag sein, doch hier drin schien es ewig zu dämmern.

Von den hohen Wänden hallten gespenstige Stimmen und erst im zweiten Augenblick nach seinem Erschrecken erkannte Harry darin die Stimmen der vier Gründer.

Sie standen bei der Eingangstür und besahen sich offenbar ihr Werk.

Immerhin, das zerstörte Schloss Hogwarts stand wieder und es wurden von nur vier Menschen wieder aufgebaut, die zwischen der Zeit des Beschlusses ihrer Tat und der Fertigstellung nicht bis kaum gealtert waren.

Harry war zufrieden mit den Gründern, wenngleich die Schule wohl noch der gewisse Schliff fehlte.

Auch Godric Gryffindor, gekleidet in einen prächtigen gelb-roten Mantel und mit etwas längerem, roten Bart als beim letzten Mal, der gepflegt wirkte und ihm außerortendlich gut stand, blickte zufrieden auf sein Werk. Er atmete durch und blickte dann in die Runde seiner Mitstreiter.

Gryffindor hielt sie mittlerweile für verschworene Mitglieder einer von ihm ins Leben gerufenen Gemeinschaft.

Das waren sie sicher nicht.

Hufflepuff schaute etwas angewiderte auf den kargen Saal. Sie kuschelte sich demonstrativ in eine glänzende Fuchspelzstola und rümpfte die Nase über den muffigen Gestank des feuchten Gemäuers.

Ravenclaw schien unruhig zu sein. Sie schaute von hier nach dort, schien überall etwas zu finden, an dem sie etwas auszusetzen hatte, hielt sich aber zurück. In ihren Augen stand die pure Missbilligung. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht zufrieden war und dass sie womöglich wütend darüber war, dass man ihre Einwände bei Verwirklichung Gryffindors Idee nicht erstgenommen hatte, oder man sie gar nicht gefragt hatte.

Harry sah, dass sie sich offenbar ihre Haare abgeschnitten hatte und das Diadem nun nicht mehr ihren Kopf zierte. Außerdem war ihr Gesicht fahler als Harry es beim letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Fast wirkte sie ausgezehrt und - ja - auch wenn Harry sie wieder nur im Dämmerlicht sah, so erkannte er diesmal eindeutig, dass ihr Haar graue Strähnen aufwies, die ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen waren.

Slytherin schließlich drückte sich im Türrahmen herum, als wollte er den Raum nur ungern überhaupt betreten.

Er hatte sich einen kurzen, pechschwarzen Bart stehen lassen, der jedoch nicht besonders dicht wuchs und mit dem von Gryffindor nicht mithalten konnte. Sein Haar war endlich einmal ordentlich gewaschen und gekämmt und in seinem dezent schlammgrünen Umhang hätte er fast würdevoll aussehen können, wenn er sich nicht offensichtlich sehr unwohl fühlte und mit sich kämpfen musste, nicht etwas unbedachtes zu tun, was auch immer das sein mochte. Seine Miene war unergründlich. Aber seinen Zauberstab hielt er in der Hand, als einziger der vier, als glaubte er sich bei einem plötzlichen Angriff verteidigen zu müssen.

Harry konnte sehen, worauf sein Blick gerichtet war. Gegenüber des Tür, an der Wand des Ganges, der zur großen Halle führte war ein Portrait angebracht, das einzige, das Harry ausmachen konnte und es zeigte Violet Peverell. Es was das Bild, das noch heute an diesem Ort hing, mit seiner Bewohnerin, die er als die beste Freundin der fetten Dame kannte.

Harry überlegte, dass, da Violet und Salazar keine Kinder hatten, die Nachfahren der Familie Peverell und deren Nachfahren, die Gaunts, wie er von Dumbledore gelernt hatte, eigentlich keinen Grund hatten sich auf das edle Blut Salazar Slytherins zu berufen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Salazar im weiteren Verlauf seines Lebens eine Schwester von Violet geheiratet hatte und dass es somit keine wirklichen Berührungspunkte gab im Blut der Peverells und dem von Slytherin.

Es musste eine Lüge sein. Irgendjemand wollte sich mit dem Namen Slytherins schmücken und strich die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern Muggel waren aus den Geschichtsbüchern, damit er selbst als reinblütiger Nachfahre in seine Blutlinie einbringen konnte.

Und das hatte wiederum zur Folge, dass Voldemort selbst niemals ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins sein konnte, wenn gleich er ein Parselmund war. Aber auch das konnte im Laufe der Jahrhunderte einen anderen verborgenen Ursprung haben.

Das alles schien Gryffindor gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er lächelte freundlich und höchst selbstzufrieden.

Harry fragte sich langsam, ob Bücher wie „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" das richtige Licht auf die Gründer der Schule warfen. Ihm kamen die vier Zauberer nicht wie unzertrennliche Freunde vor, sondern eher wie ein willkürlich zusammengewürfelter Haufen, die rein gar nichts gemeinsam hatten. Und als Idealist konnte nur Gryffindor bezeichnen.

Harry musste alles revidieren, was er über die Gründer zu wissen glaubte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau sie zu den größten Zauberern ihrer Zeit gemacht hatte, aber ihr Charakter war es sicher nicht.

„Na, was sagte ihr?", fragte Gryffindor um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.

Niemand antwortete.

Erst nach einer wirklich schneidenden Stille ergriff Slytherin das Wort und er klang herausfordernd und keinesfalls wieder Freund, als den Gryffindor ihn möglicherweise ansah: „Wir haben ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und nun? Wie bekommen wir Schüler hier herein? Was sollen das für Kinder sein, Gryffindor?".

Harry fiel sofort auf, dass er ihn mit dem Nachnahmen angesprochen hatte und das durchaus abwertend meinte.

„Nun, magisch begabte Kinder. Ich dachte wir wären uns einig eine Schule der Magie zu gründen?", sagte Gryffindor und lachte.

„Rovena und ich haben gesprochen.", führte Slytherin aus, „Wir haben durchaus andere Vorstellungen von den Eigenschaften, die unsere Schüler haben sollten.".

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Gryffindor verwundert.

„Helga hier meint, jedes Kind, das in seinem Leben mal etwas „übersinnliches" zustande gebracht hat, soll einen Freibrief an diese Schule bekommen. Rovena und ich sind da etwas anderer Ansicht und ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, einmal abzuklären, wen wir zulassen und wen nicht.".

„Was ist dagegen einzuwenden ein Kind aufzunehmen, wenn es bewiesen hat, dass es magische Fähigkeiten hat?", fragte Gryffindor und warf einen freundlichen Blick zu Helga Hufflepuff, die sich eingeschnappt in ihren Pelz drückte, „Wenn ein Kind beweist, dass es den Schneid hat, Magie zu lernen, sollten wir es ihm nicht verwehren. Ich denke, das ist in deinem Sinne, Salazar. Jemand der es will, kann es auch. Er muss sich nur trauen, es wagen. Solche Kinder sollten wir auf nehmen.", sagte Gryffindor und wählte einen etwas zu theatralischen Tonfall.

„Es zu wagen und es zu können, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge! Zu wissen, was man wagen kann, darum geht es!", zischte Slytherin, doch eine andere ergriff das Wort.

Rovena Ravenclaw versetzte mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck: „Etwas zu wagen ist nicht immer das klügste, was du tun kannst! Oft ist ein geordnete Rückzug viel effektiver als blindlings in die Schlacht zu stürmen. Sieh dir dieses Schloss an: Es wurde bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört, weil seine Bewohner dumm genug waren nicht aufzugeben und damit ihr Leben zu retten. Ein Kind, das hier herkommt und blindlings mit Magie um sich schießt, ohne zu wissen was es tun und wie, ist nicht nur eine Verschwendung von unserer Energie, sondern auch eine Gefahr für alle Beteiligten. Ich sage, unsere Schüle müssen ein Mindestmaß an geistiger Reife mitbringen, bevor wir sie aufnehmen und ich glaube, da bin ich mit Salazar einer Meinung.".

„Was ist mit alle den Kindern, die nicht all diese supertollen Eigenschaften haben? Nicht alle Kinder entwickeln sich gleich! Einige werden erst vernünftig, wenn sie älter sind. Sollen wir die ausschließen, nur weil sie im Kindheitsalter noch Kinder sind und keine Intelligenzbestien?", sagte Hufflepuff plötzlich.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

Noch war das Wort „muggelgeboren" nicht gefallen, fiel Harry auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, da musste dieses Thema zur Sprache kommen und Harry war gespannt darauf.

Wieder konnte er sich nicht für eine Sichtweise der Dinge entscheiden. Er fand alle Gedankengänge irgendwie schlüssig und er wusste, was jetzt passieren musste.

„Ein Vorschlag zur Güte.", begann Ravenclaw und sah sichtlich erschöpft aus. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr für die ewigen Auseinandersetzungen, die zu nichts führen, „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn jeder seine Schüler selbst aussucht? Wir lassen alle Kandidaten herkommen und dann sehen wir, wen wir aufnehmen und wen nicht. Jeder darf seine eigenen Maßstäbe ansetzen.".

„Und es gibt kein Vetorecht! Wenn unserem zischelnden Freund einer nicht passt, werde ich ihn persönlich unter meinen Schutz stellen!", sagte Hufflepuff mit einem bösen Blick auf Salazar, der diesen würdevoll zu ignorieren wusste.

„Keine Sorge, deine Schützlinge würde ich ohnehin nicht unterrichten wollen. Ich werde sie einfach ignorieren, wie deine Versuche mich zu denunzieren.".

„Willst du damit sagen, jeder sollte nur seine eigenen Schüler unterrichten? Dann hätten wir ja gleich vier Schulen gründen können!", versetzte Hufflepuff.

„Nun, sei froh, dass wir dies nicht getan haben, denn wenn meine Schule mit deiner konkurrieren müsste, wärst du bald arbeitslos!", sagte Slytherin ganz leise und nur für Hufflepuffs Ohren, „Glaub mir, ich weiß bereits, dass du an den alten Peverell geschrieben hast und ich muss dich enttäuschen, Helga, er hat kein Interesse mehr daran mich lynchen zu lassen!".

„Wir sind vier Schulleiter, natürlich gibt es da Differenzen. Trotzdem sind wir eine Schule, nicht wahr?", sagte Gryffindor schließlich und unterbrach das Gemurmel zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin.

„Eine Schule, vier Methoden. Und die Schüler wählen, von wem sie unterrichtet werden wollen.", schlug Ravenclaw vor.

„Nein, wir entscheiden, wen wir unterrichten wollen!", sagte Slytherin scharf dazwischen und Ravenclaw zuckte sogar etwas zusammen.

„Und wie willst das entscheiden? Kannst du vielleicht am Blut der Kinder erkennen, ob sie schlau oder mutig genug sind, es mit Magie zu probieren?", rief Hufflepuff zynisch ein.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie man so etwas anhand des Blutes feststellen könnte. Was genau glaubst du in meinem Blut zu sehen?", antwortete Slytherin ruhig.

„Ich brauch mir nicht kein Blut GENAU anzusehen! Es reicht mir, wenn ich sehe, dass an jemandes Schuhsolen, das Blut eines anderen Menschen klebt!", sagte Hufflepuff ebenso ruhig wie gefährlich.

„Es reicht jetzt!", ging Ravenclaw dazwischen und hielt sich ihren Kopf, der ihr offenbar Schmerzen bereitete, „Salazar ist kein Mörder und ich habe die Lösung für dein Problem Helga! Wenn ihr alle etwas mehr Zeit mit Denken als mit Streiten verbringen würdet, kämen wir vielleicht einer Lösung näher!".

Salazar und Helge schwiegen, blickten sich aber mit mordlüsternen Blicken an, die andeuteten, dass, sobald, kein Auge mehr Zeuge sein würde, der eine über den andern herfallen würde.

„Gebt euch die Hand!", sagte Gryffindor an die beiden gewandt, „Es bringt nicht, wie ihr euch streitet und ihr wisst beide, dass ihr Unrecht habt!".

Salazar schien vor Wut fast zu platzen, beherrscht sich aber. Helga schmunzelte triumphierend, obwohl es dafür nun wirklich keinen Grund gab.

Harry war einigermaßen schockiert, über Slytherins Bemerkung, Hufflepuff hätte an Peverell geschrieben. Natürlich wusste er nicht, was das für ein Brief gewesen war und er war sich sicher, dass Hufflepuff schlau genug war keine konkreten Anschuldigen durchblicken zu lassen. Dennoch fand Harry es unverschämt und hinterhältig. Wollte sie nur Klatsch verbreiten, selbst welchen erfahren oder hatte sie tatsächlich drauf gesinnt Slytherin durch einen Auftrag Peverells lynchen zu lassen?

Er würde es wohl nie erfahren.

Ravenclaw zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und beschwor aus dem Nichts etwas heraus, das noch tausend Jahre später ein fester Bestandteil von Hogwarts war.

Vor ihr schwebte nun ein neuer, ungebrauchter Filzhut in der Luft.

Ravenclaw wurde unverwandt angestarrt, doch sie erklärte, was sie da tat: „Ihr müsst nun alle eure Hand auf den Hut legen. Wir hauchen ihm Leben ein und überlassen ihm die Informationen, nach welchen Kriterien er unsere Schuler wählen und zuteilen soll. Er musst ein wenig von uns allen in sich tragen um zu wissen, was wir an einem Menschen schätzen. Der Hut selbst wird dann demjenigen, dem er auf dem Kopf gesetzt wird in den Kopf und ins Herz blicken um zu sehen, wem er am ehesten entspricht. Na Los!".

„Und er soll es dann wie verkünden?", fragte Gryffindor argwöhnisch.

„Er sagt es uns.", sagte Ravenclaw und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast es mit intelligenten Kopfbedeckungen, was? Dieses Diadem hast du doch auch verhext, nicht? Wo hast du es eigentlich? Sonst trägst du es doch immer, als könntest du damit deine Intelligenz konservieren.", sagte Hufflepuff.

„Es wurde gestohlen.", meinte Ravenclaw kurz und blickte in eine andere Richtung, „Jetzt macht schon, legt eure Hand auf und konzentriert euch!".

Die drei taten wie befohlen und ein waberndes Licht legte sich um den immer noch schwebenden Hut.

Es herrschte Stille und nach einigen Minuten, die Harry nur das hypnotische Leuchten des Filzhuts angestarrt hatte, verlor sich die Szene im unendlichen Nichts.

Harry fiel weiter zur nächsten Station in Slytherins Leben.


	11. Chapter 11

10. Kapitel - Wenn die Schlange zu giftig ist, gibt ihr Gott eine Klapper

_Wenn die Schlange zu giftig ist, gibt ihr Gott eine Klapper_

_(Abessinisches Sprichwort)_

„Ich sage nein, Godric!", rief eine Stimme noch bevor Harry überhaupt etwas sehen konnte.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, Salazar, und wir waren uns einig!", kam es von Gryffindor zurück.

„Ich war unten im Dorf und da gibt es bereits Gerede.".

„Ich glaube nicht, dass einer der Schüler etwas ausplaudern würde.".

„Du siehst immer nur das Gute, was? Ohne zu wissen, ob es die Wahrheit ist. Die Wahrheit, Godric! Nicht, was du dir wünschst!".

„Weißt du, Salazar, wir waren uns doch einig, was den Hut und die Häuser betrifft. Kümmere du dich um deine Schüler und erzieh sie, wie es dir am besten gefällt, aber überlass uns anderen unsere Methoden.".

„Wir waren uns nicht darüber einig, welche Kinder überhaupt Kandidaten werden sollten, die wir aufnehmen! Es mag harmlos sein, die Kinder nach Kriterien wie Intelligenz und Tapferkeit aufzuteilen oder... was auch immer Helga an ihren Schülern schätzt. Ich sage dir, das Wichtigste ist, dass diese Kinder der Schule und der magischen Gemeinschaft Treue schwören. Und ich sage dir, dass es bald unausweichlich sein wird, dass wir unsere Magie ganz vor den Muggeln geheim halten müssen! Vielleicht warst du schon länger nicht mehr unten im Dorf, aber es wird immer schlimmer! Wir können dieses Risiko nicht mehr eingehen!".

„Ich glaube, alle diese Kinder haben uns ihre Treue bewiesen, indem sie fleißig und folgsam lernen!".

Erst jetzt nahm Harry seine Umgebung und die sprechenden wahr.

Es handelte sich um ein kleines, rundes Zimmer. Ein Fester spendete Tageslicht und als Harry hinaussah, konnte nur Himmel und Wolken erkennen. Er musste sich also in einem der oberen Stockwerke befinden, oder aber in dem Turmzimmer.

Kurz überlegte er, ob es Dumbledores Büro sein konnte, doch er verwarf die Idee. Dafür war es viel zu klein.

In einem wie die Wand gebogenen Regal befanden sich einige Bücher und Fläschchen, welche als Buchstützen herhielten.

Das berühmte, koboldgearbeitete Schwert Gryffindors hing dekorativ an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch, an dem Godric Gryffindor saß.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, der mit Pergamenten übersät war, stand Salazar Slytherin. Er hatte die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt und beugte sich drohend auf Gryffindor zu. In seinem Gesicht konnte Harry Wut und Hass ablesen, die sich offenbar seit einiger Zeit angestaut hatten und dadurch verstärkt wurden, weil Slytherins Einwänden nun offenbar schon seit einiger Zeit ignoriert worden waren.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wissen wollte, was nun geschehen würde. Es rankten sich viel Gerüchte und Erzählungen darüber wie der große Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin abgelaufen sein sollte und Harry mochte den Gedanken gerne, Slytherin als engstirnigen Muggelhasser ansehen zu können, der den ganzen Wahnsinn von reinen Blut erst in die Welt gesetzt hatte und es würde ihm sicherlich schwerfallen, dieses Bild relativieren zu müssen, wie er bereist so viel hatte relativieren müssen.

Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Er konnte den verbotenen Wald sehen und auch den See, der ruhig und tief schwarz da lag. An seinem Ufer konnte Harry einige Gestalten erkennen: Kinder, Schüler. Offenbar hatte Hogwarts bereits seine Pforten geöffnet. Die Kinder liefen mit nackten Füßen durch das seichte Wasser am Ufer des Sees und die Mädchen lachten und krischen, wenn die Jungs sie nass spritzten. Es hatte sich nicht allzu viel geändert, dachte Harry.

Etwas abseits konnte er das Quidditch-Feld sehen und es dämmerte ihm langsam, in welchem Raum er sich befand. Er kannte diese Aussicht sehr wohl. Heute war es das Büro der Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffindor. Dies war das Büro von Minerva McGonagall.

Doch er musste sich nun zwingen wieder dem Gespräch zwischen Gryffindor uns Slytherin in zu folgen.

„Wir waren und einig, dass wir allen magiebegabten Kindern die Chance geben wollten, die magischen Künste zu erlernen.", sagte Gryffindor und hoffte, dass damit das Sache im Keim erstickt sein würde.

Doch er hatte offenbar das Falsche gesagt: „Ihr wart euch einig, eure Türen für jeden zu öffnen, der auch nur einen billigen Kartentrick vollführen kann! Jeder x-beliebige kann hier hereinspazieren und...".

„Du warst selbst damit einverstanden, Salazar!", sagte Gryffindor mit ungewohnter Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Ich war nie damit einverstanden, Muggeln hierher Einlass zu gewähren!", zischte Salazar.

„Nicht ein Muggel hat bisher diese Räumlichkeiten betreten, glaub mir!".

„Die Eltern dieser Kinder stellen eine Gefahr für das Bestehen der magischen Gesellschaft dar! Eltern, die keine Erfahrung und keine Ahnung von der Zauberei haben. Natürlich werden diese Kinder alle möglichen Geheimnisse ausplaudern und natürlich bedeutet das eine Gefahr für die Existenz der ganzen Schule!".

„Wir reden hier über die muggelstämmigen Kinder! Und solltest am besten wissen, wie wichtig es für gerade diese Kinder ist, in die magische Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden!", sagte Gryffindor, „Bei dem Muggeln lernen sie nichts als Vorurteile über Hexen und Zauberer und es ist wichtig, dass sie verstehen, was sie wirklich sind. Du solltest das am meisten zu schätzen wissen! Diese Kinder haben es schwer genug! Wir wollen es ihnen etwas erleichtern!".

„Du sagst es!", keuchte Slytherin, „Du sagst es! Es gibt Vorurteile und Hass gegen uns! Diese Leute schrecken nicht davor zurück, eine Hetzjagd gegen Hexen und Zauberer zu veranstalten, nur weil sie glauben, sie seien es gewesen, die ihre Schafe umgebracht hätten! Auf lange Sicht wird es unumgänglich sein die gesamte Magie geheim zu halten, Muggel und Magier strikt zu trennen und wir können es uns nicht leisten Kinder in diese Schule aufzunehmen und jeden Sommer nach Hause zu ihren Muggelfamilien zu schicken, wo sie nach Lust und Laune alles ausplaudern, was sie hier lernen!".

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Gryffindor und stand nun ganz langsam auf.

„Ich verlange, dass alle Muggelgeborenen vom Studium auf Hogwarts ausgeschlossen werden!", sagte Slytherin und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

„Wie kannst du so etwas verlangen? Jeder von uns vieren hat seine Ansichten vorgebracht, weißt du nicht mehr? Wir alle akzeptieren, dass du nur reinblütige Zauberer in dein Hausaufnimmst, also musst du es hinnehmen, dass wir alle anderen aufnehmen!".

„Darum geht es nicht! Es ist mir völlig egal, was für Flaschen in euren Häusern aufgenommen werden!", Salazar wurde ungehalten. Es regte ihn auf, dass Gryffindor offenbar überhaupt nicht verstehen wollte, was er meinte. Er schrie schon fast: „Es geht um unsere aller Überleben! Es sollte die oberste Priorität sein, dass wir alle überleben!".

„Was sollte uns daran hindern? Hör zu, nicht einmal Rovena hat ein Problem mit den muggelstämmigen Schülern und die hat nun immer etwas auszusetzen!".

„Vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass Rovena schon lange nicht mehr die Alte ist. Seit Wochen plagt sie sich mit einer Krankheit herum und sie sorgt sich um ihre Tochter, die wie du weißt, verschwunden ist! Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Muggel dahinterstecken würden! Und um darauf zurückzukommen: Muggel sind ungeheuer grausam und engstirnig. Sie haben Angst vor allem, was sie nicht kennen und allem, wofür sie zu dumm sind es zu verstehen! Berichten zu Folge, gibt es auf dem Kontinent bereits gehäufte und geduldete, wenn nicht sogar angeordnete Morde an Hexen und Zauberern, einfach nur, weil sie Hexen und Zauberer sind! Godric, dies sind dunkle Zeiten! Wir müssen uns versteckt halten!".

Harry erinnerte sich: Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen wurde erst im Jahr 1692 durch die internationale Zauberervereinigung geschlossen. Zuvor mussten Muggel also gewusst oder zumindest geahnt haben, dass es echte Zauberei wirklich gab.

Und sicherlich herrschten diesbezüglich Misstrauen, Furcht und Verdächtigungen gegen die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer.

Die Weltgeschichte befand sich in einem Umbruch, genau wie sich die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer auf einen Weg einigen musst, wenn wie überleben wollte.

Salazars Weg war der vollkommener Abschottung. Sicherlich würde dieser Furcht und Misstrauen nicht abbauen, sondern wäre diesen eher zuträglich. Doch Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Er selbst hatte viel Ablehnung erfahren durch Muggel wie auch durch Zauberer. Er war verbittert und sicherlich nicht der geeignete Charakter um die so bitter notwendig Brücke zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern zu schlagen.

Auch dass er inzwischen selbst einen ziemlichen Haufen Vorurteilen angesammelt hatte, half in diesem Konflikt nicht unbedingt dabei die Wogen zu glätten.

Und dann, nach einiger Zeit des stillen Lauerns fiel der Satz, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Gryffindor schritt langsam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, an Salazar vorbei und öffnete ihm die Tür zum Zeichen, dass die Unterredung vorbei sei: „Salazar, ich glaube, du solltest dir kein keine großen Gedanken darüber machen. Du kennst dich einfach zu wenig aus in der magischen Gemeinschaft!".

Salazar keuchte und spie dann folgendes aus, giftiger hatte Harry noch nie einen Menschen sprechen hören: „Dafür kenne ich die Muggel! Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals einen getroffen hast! Ich glaube nicht, dass du überhaupt einmal die wahre Natur des Menschen kennengelernt hast. Betrachte dich als vom Schicksal begnadet, aber glaube bloß nicht, dass dir dein Glück ewig treu bleiben wird, wenn du es derart auf die Probe stellst!".

„Neid, Salazar?", sagte Gryffindor spöttisch.

„Darüber bin weit hinaus, Godric!", kam es zurück und Harry wusste, was er meinte. In Salazars Augen - kalt wie die einer Schlange - blitze der unbändige Hass auf.

„Was ist denn hier los?", Helga Hufflepuff trat in das kleine Turmzimmer und besah sich die Szene argwöhnisch, „Im ganzen Schloss kann man euch schreien hören und Rovena ist es nicht wohl. Sie möchte sich gerne ausruhen.".

„Er setzt unser aller Leben auf's Spiel!", zischte Salazar immer noch hasserfüllt.

„Es geht ihm um die Muggelgeborenen.", erklärte Gryffindor.

„Ach tatsächlich?", sagte Hufflepuff und lächelte hintergründig, „Das alte Blutsproblem?".

„Ich war von Anfang an dagegen Kindern etwas beizubringen, das ihnen nur schaden wird!", sagte Slytherin, „Diese Kinder werden nirgendwo ein richtiges Heim finden. Hier werden sie verachtet und bei den Muggeln verfolgt. Nicht jeder, der die Fähigkeit zu zaubern hat, sollte diese immer anwenden. Manchmal ist es sicherer...".

„Du warst von Anfang an gegen das Konzept der Schule!", unterbrach ihn Hufflepuff, „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du überhaupt mitgemacht hast und ich weiß nicht wieso du noch hier bist!".

„Ich sagte ihm, dass er sich besser nicht in Angelegenheiten mischen sollte, von denen er nichts versteht. Was weiß er schon von Zaubereipolitik?", sagte Gryffindor zu Hufflepuff gewandt, woraufhin diese nickte und hinzufügte: „Er selbst hat nie viel mit Zauberern zu tun gehabt. Das merkt man ihm an. Woher soll er also wissen, was gut für uns ist?".

„Ihr unterschätzt die Muggel!", knurrte Slytherin und wandte sich zum Gehen, als Gryffindor erneut erklärte: „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, wer sagt denn, dass sich die Zeiten nicht ändern, wenn wie Zauberer ausbilden, die sich in der Muggelgemeinschaft bewegen und sozusagen als Botschafter unserer Gesellschaft tätig sind?".

Salazar blieb im Treppenhaus, dass aus dem Turmzimmer Gryffindors - heute McGonagalls - hinunter führte, stehen und drehte sich langsam zu den beiden anderen Schulleiter um: „Eure Blauäugigkeit, wird uns alle noch in Gefahr bringen!".

„Es reicht jetzt!", rief Gryffindor, „Wir waren uns einig und damit basta!".

„Wer hat dich hier zum Oberschulleiter ernannt?", kam es von draußen zurück.

„Wer gibt dir das Recht unsere Schüler von der Schule weisen zu wollen?", rief Gryffindor.

„Es sind nicht nur eure Schüler! Es ist unsere Schule!".

„Es macht keinen Sinn mit ihm zu diskutieren, glaub mir!", sagte Hufflepuff leise.

„Vielleicht sollte er wirklich überlegen, ob er weiterhin...", sagte Gryffindor leise zu Hufflepuff, als plötzlich ein blauer Lichtblitz durch die Tür schoss und Gryffindor nur um einige Zentimeter verfehlte.

„Jetzt ist er völlig übergeschnappt!", stellte Hufflepuff fest, bevor ein zweiter Blitz sie verfehlte.

„Sag mal bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", rief Gryffindor und stürzte den Zauberstab in der Hand die Treppe hinter Slytherin hinunter.

Harry folgte ihnen. Er musste rennen und wisch unwillkürlich bunten Blitzen aus, die kreuz und quer durch das Treppenhaus schossen, obwohl sie geradeweg durch ihn hindurch zucken mussten, da er ja eigentlich gar nicht da war.

„Ich lasse mich nicht andauernd beleidigen und ignorieren, Godric!", rief Slytherin, als sie unten in einem Flur angekommen waren, „Ich habe ständig das Gefühl, als wolltet ihr mich absichtlich übergehen! Und ich weiß wer dahinter steckt!".

„Das ist völliger Blödsinn, Salazar! Niemand hier will dich übervorteilen! Wir alle hier haben die gleichen Rechte.", sagte Gryffindor und er klang nicht mehr geduldig oder väterlich sondern wütend.

„Ach wirklich? Na gut, wenn dem so ist, habt ihr es euch ja fein ausgedacht euch alle gegen mich zu verschwören!".

Wieder zucken Blitze. Hufflepuff war die Treppe hinunter gekommen und sorgte nun dafür, dass einige Schüler, die auf dem Gang stehen geblieben waren und das Geschehen neugierig anstarrten, weiter gingen und die Gefahrenzone verließen.

„Niemand verschwört sich gegen dich! Du bist ja paranoid! Wir anderen sind eben der Meinung, dass Zauberer und Muggel aufeinander zugehen müssen um ihre Differenzen beizulegen. Das alles ist ein großes Missverständnis!".

„Ein Missverständnis, ach ja?! Dann war wohl die Ermordung meiner Frau auch nur ein Missverständnis? Und die Verfolgung hunderter Menschen ist auch nur ein Missverständnis? Und die Anschläge auf Zaubererschulen auf dem ganzen Kontinent sind auch nur Missverständnisse? Und sicherlich habe ich die Leute unten im Dorf, die behaupten, gehört zu haben, hier oben werde schwarze Magie unterrichtet, einfach nur MISSVERSTANDEN!", rief Slytherin und schickte einen Blitz gegen Hufflepuff, die ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes abwehrte und zurückwarf.

Er traf. Salazar taumelte, rang nach Luft und fiel rücklings auf den Boden, wobei er seinen Zauberstab verlor, der einmal quer über den Boden schlitterte und von Gryffindors Fuß aufgehalten wurde.

Slytherin richtete sich auf, klopfte sich nichtvorhandenen Staub von seinem Umhang und sagte: „Schön! Schön! Na schön!".

In diesem Augenblick betrat Rovena Ravenclaw den Gang. Sie trug ein mattblaues Nachthemd und ihre Haar wirkten zerzaust und matt. Sie war bleich und sah wirklich krank und besorgt aus.

„Was ist hier los? Was tut ihr hier? Euch duellieren? Vor den Schülern?", keuchte sie vorwurfsvoll und musste husten.

Niemand antwortete ihr. Eine betretene Stille breitete sich aus, bis Salazar verkündete: „Es ist soweit! Ihr habt es geschafft, Freunde!", das letzte Wort spie er aus, wie das Gift einer Speikobra, „Ich verlasse diese Schule. Es gibt... unüberbrückbare Differenzen. Offenbar hattet ihr drei von Anfang an eine andere Idee von dieser Schule als ich. Keine Sorge, es war nur ein MISSVERSTÄNDNIS!".

„Du willst was?", brach es aus der überraschten Ravenclaw hervor, während Hufflepuff zufrieden lächelte und Godric irgendwie unpässlich aussah, als sei eins seiner schönen, visionären Gedankenkonstrukte zusammengebrochen.

„Ich verlasse dieses Institut!", wiederholte Slytherin.

„Aber...", begann Ravenclaw, hielt dann aber inne.

„Ich rate euch: Lasst eure Finger von meinen Privaträumen!", sagte Slytherin und kniff noch einmal die Augen zusammen, „Ihr könntet dort auf etwas stoßen, was euch nicht besonders gefallen dürft. Ich kann es leider nicht mitnehmen, deshalb überlasse ich es euch, dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht ins Schloss gelangt.".

„Was versteckst du in deinem Kerker?", fragte Hufflepuff aggressiv.

„Ich glaube, dir würde ich es sogar verraten, Teuerste!", zischte Slytherin.

„Master Slytherin, Herr Schlangen und Geheimnisse!", lachte Hufflepuff abschätzig, „Keine Angst, niemand wird dein muffiges Schlafzimmer aufbrechen um nach ungewaschener Unterwäsche zu suchen.".

Salazar überging diese Bemerkung, bückte sich zu Gryffindors Füßen und hob seinen Zauberstab auf.

Dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Gang.


	12. Chapter 12

11. Kapitel - Mit der Schlange stirbt das Gift nicht

_Mit der Schlange stirbt das Gift nicht_

_(Sprichwort)_

Harry fiel durch die ihm wohlbekannte, gleißende Leere ehe er eine neue Umgebung um sich wahrnehmen konnte.

Das war es also, dachte er, als die Prozedur länger dauerte, als gewöhnlich. Er erwartete im nächsten Augenblick wieder in seinem Schlafsaal aufzutauchen und Ron, Dean, Neville und Seamus Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, wo er gewesen war. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Es konnte genauso gut schon Morgen sein und er hatte die ersten Unterrichtsstunden bereits verpasst. Es beschloss sich darum erst Gedanken zu machen, wenn es so weit war, dass er sich rechtfertigen musste. Das war am einfachsten.

So hatte also die Geschichte Hogwarts begonnen und er fand sie ganz und gar nicht ruhmreich.

Vielleicht lag es an einer anderen Mentalität der Leute von vor eintausend Jahren. Vielleicht waren sie Menschen damals rauer, streitsüchtiger und unaufgeklärter.

Sicherlich gab es einige Erfindungen - auch im Bereich der Magie - noch nicht und es fehlte an internationaler Kommunikation, überregionalen und unabhängigen Medien und einer entschlossenen und gradlinigen Regierung.

Auch die vier Gründer Hogwarts waren nur Kinder ihrer Zeit. Sie waren Menschen und noch dazu völlig unterschiedliche. Hinzukam, dass sie alle bereits berühmt waren und ihren allein erworbenen Ruhm nur ungern teilen wollten und so teilten sie stattdessen die Schule auf.

Harry wunderte sich, dass nach diesem Streit das Haus Slytherin nicht geschlossen wurde. Es bestand immer noch als Andenken an Salazar, der wütend, fluchend und uneinig mit den anderen Gründern die Schule verlassen hatte.

Harry wusste außerdem nicht genau, was er von Salazars Auftritt halten sollte. Es waren eben nur Ausschnitte seines Lebens und Harry war bei Weitem nicht so gut darin über Zusammenhänge zu spekulieren wie Dumbledore.

Ob er es wagen konnte, ihn um eine Einschätzung zu bitten, auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich verraten musste, die Flasche gestohlen zu haben?

Er verwarf diesen Gedanken.

Ob er Ron und Hermine von seinen Beobachtungen erzählen sollte? Vielleicht konnten sie die Zusammenhänge deuten. Vielleicht konnten sie besser einschätzen und bewerten, was Salazar Slytherin in und aus seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Ihm jedenfalls kamen seine Argumente fast ebenso vernünftig vor wie die Gryffindors.

Nur reagierter er vielleicht etwas über.

Oder stimmte es etwa, dass Slytherin systematisch ignoriert wurde?

Er mochte ein brillanter Magier gewesen sein, mit deren Stammbaum man sich später gerne selbst in Verbindung brachte, wenn man sich wichtig machen wollte.

Slytherin selbst war jedoch Opfer von Hexenverfolgung geworden, hatte Demütigungen durch Eltern und Dorfbewohner hinnehmen müssen und gar seine geliebte Frau durch sie sterben sehen.

Trotzdem war er selbst nie zum rachsüchtigen Mörder geworden - soweit Harry das anhand der hier vorhandenen Erinnerungen ersehen konnte.

Als Schlammblut fand er keinen rechten Anschluss in der Zauberergemeinschaft und alles, was er konnte und wusste, musste er sich selbst beigebracht haben. Ohne Zweifel war er genial, begnadet.

Er selbst sah das offenbar nicht so, denn sonst hätte er nie behauptet, jeder junge Magier, der es im Blut habe, könne es lernen so zu zaubern wie er.

Und es war mit Sicherheit dieses Zitat, das auf ewig missdeutet bleiben würde.

Er hatte gehofft Anerkennung und vielleicht Ruhe und eine Heimat zu finden, wenn er sich den Leuten anschloss, die in scheinbar vorurteilsfrei und nur auf Grund seiner Fähigkeiten eingeladen hatten, die Hogwarts-Schule zu gründen.

Er und sie hatten sich geirrt.

Harry fragte sich, ob es Salazar während des Rests seines Lebens gelungen war, glücklich zu werden.

Wider Erwarten war die Folge der Erinnerungen noch nicht zu Ende.

Harry landete an einem Ort, den er nie zuvor gesehen oder betreten hatte. Es handelte sich um einen hellen Raum im Erdgeschoss eines Hauses. Durch ein Fenster sah Harry einen üppigen, grünen Garten, dessen Grün durch noch prächtigere bunte Blüten unterbrochen wurde.

Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. In einem weißen Regal standen alt, staubige Bücher und um einen steinernen Kamin, der mit Schmiedeeisen durchzogen und dekoriert war, standen zwei gemütlich aussehende Schaukelstühle und eine hölzerne Bank mit einem dicken Kissen. Es hingen keine Bilder an dem Wänden und auch sonst wirkte der Raum recht leer, dafür aber aufgeräumt und sauber.

An einem Studiertisch in der Mitte des Raumes saßen zwei Personen.

Die eine war fahlgesichtig, dürr und etwas in die Jahre gekommen. Salazars wirres Haar war angegraut und sein Bart immer noch dünn, dafür aber nun länger. Er mochte nun etwa fünfzig Jahre alt sein.

Neben ihm saß ein Mädchen, das Salazars struppige, schwarzen Haare geerbt hatte.

Sie trug ein hübsches, rotes Kleid und etwas zu viel Rouge auf den bleichen Wangen. Um ihren Hals hing ein klobiges, grünes Medaillon. Sie musste etwa sechzehn Jahre alt sein und richtete ihren angestrengten Blick auf das Buch, das vor ihr und neben ihrem Vater lag.

„Helga Hufflepuff ist gestorben, meldet die Zeitung!", kam ein Ruf aus einem anderen Zimmer. Es war eine klare, weibliche Stimme, die sicherlich bestens dazu geeignet gewesen wäre in einer Oper den Sopran zu singen.

Salazars Miene verzog sich, als müsse er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht „Endlich!", zu murmeln.

Stattdessen gab er an die Stimme im anderen Raum zurück: „Dann kann sich Godric ja jetzt allein auf seinem Schloss breit machen!".

„Sei nicht immer so verbittert! Immerhin haben sie dein Haus und deinen Namen als Andenken bewahrt.", rief die Stimme zurück und nun zeigte sich auch das dazugehörige Gesicht in der Tür.

Es gehörte einer mittelgroßen, mittelschlanken Frau mit roten Haaren, die sie zu einem festen Knoten im Nacken verschnürt trug.

Sie lächelte ihren Mann an: „Nach so vielen Jahren könntest du deinen Groll aufgeben! Geh und söhn dich mit Gryffindor aus! Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet beide einsehen, Fehler gemacht zu haben.".

„Das verstehst du nicht!", gab Slytherin knapp zurück.

„Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass alle Welt ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts schickt und nur Salazar Slytherin seine Tochter zu Hause unterrichtet? Dich Schule hat sich etabliert, Salazar!".

Das Mädchen neben Slytherin blickte auf, als von ihr gesprochen wurde, mischte sich aber nicht ein. Sie kannte den Ausgang dieses Gesprächs und wusste, dass sich an ihrer Situation nichts ändern würde, egal wie viele Argumente ihre Mutter vorbringen würde und sie sah ganz zufrieden damit aus.

„Nicht schon wieder das!", zischte Salazar, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter und dem Buch zu. Salazars Frau verschwand von der Tür und es kehrte wieder Stille ein.

Augenblick mal, dachte Harry, wenn Salazar nur eine Tochter hatte, dann musste der Name Slytherin bereits mit der zweiten Generation verschwunden sein.

Ob das Mädchen wohl einen Peverell oder einen Gaunt heiraten würde?

Harry zweifelt daran, denn er konnte sehen, wie es gelangweilt von der Lektüre, wie geistesabwesend dich Buchstaben „T.B." in ein großes Herz in das alte, bestimmt sehr wertvolle Buch malte.

Auch die Mutter des Mädchens sah nicht unbedingt nach reinblütigem Adel aus, so wie Harry ihn heute von Narcissa Malfoy verkörpert sah. Vielmehr schien sie arbeitsam uns fleißig zu sein. Jedenfalls nahm Harry keine Anzeichen dafür wahr, dass hier eine Hauself herumkommandiert wurde und trotzdem war hier alles sauber.

Die Frau mit den feuerroten Haaren erinnerte ihn weniger an eine Bellatrix Black als an eine Molly Weasley.

„T.B.?", fragte Salazar, als er das Tintenherz seiner Tochter sah, „Timothy Baker? Dieser Junge aus dem Dorf, der beim Hufschmied lernt?".

„Ja.", sagte das Mädchen mit einer Stimme, die sie offenbar von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Jedenfalls machte Harry keinerlei Anstalten aus, das schlangenhafte Zischen ihres Vaters zu intonieren. Es klang vielmehr verträumt.

Harry wunderte sich, dass sie sich traute mir ihrem Vater über ihre Verliebtheit zu sprechen.

„Er hat mir einen Strauß Blumen geschenkt, als ich im Dorf Mehl kaufen war.", erzählte sie.

Salazar machte ein unbequemes Gesicht, unschlüssig, wie er damit umgehen sollte, was seine Tochter ihm gerade eröffnet hatte: „Weiß er...".

„Natürlich nicht!", fiel ihm seine Tochter ins Wort, „Aber vielleicht werde ich es ihm sagen!", fügte sie kühn hinzu.

„Und? Ist er ein netter Kerl?", fragte der Vater.

„Oh ja! Er fragte mich immer, wenn ich unten im Dorf bin, wo ich wohne, damit er mir Briefe schreiben könne. Aber ich darf es ihm ja nicht sagen!".

„Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas warten, bevor du ihm sagst, dass du eine Hexe bist. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass er dich wirklich liebt, kannst du dir sicherer sein, dass er dich nicht deswegen verlässt. So etwas kann einen jungen Mann schnell aus der Bahn werfen.", sagte Salazar ruhig und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.

„Er hat mir schon gesagt, dass er keine Angst vor schwarzer Magie hat. Er sagt, er glaubt gar nicht daran.", erklärte das Mädchen.

„Na schön! Ich sage dir, du musst wissen, was du tust. Du bist fast volljährig und ich kann die ohnehin so gut wie nichts mehr vorschreiben. Ich war immer der Meinung, jeder Mensch hat die Fähigkeit über die Normen hinauszuwachsen. Ich kann dir nur raten: Sei vorsichtig bei den Muggeln! Sie verstehen so wenig und bekämpfen alles andere.".

„Ja, ja! Ich weiß! Deshalb leben wir ja auch versteckt im Wald und verkriechen uns unter Flüchen und Bannen und Zaubern.", das Mädchen klang abfällig und verdrehte die Augen genervt.

„Man muss in seinem Leben Kompromisse eingehen, Schatz. Und dies ist einer zu Lasten deiner Mutter. Zu meinen Lasten geht, dass sie mich ständig mit ins Dorf schleppt um diese Kurpfuscherin von Kräuterhexe zum Tee zu treffen.", Salazar lachte.

Um Umgang mit seiner Tochter schien Salazar wie ausgetauscht zu sein. Er sprach einfühlsam und ruhig und liebevoll.

Hatte Harry sich gerade verhört oder hatte sich Salazars Tochter in einen Muggel verliebt?

Sprach er wirklich von Kompromissen, die er für seine Frau eingegangen war?

Nun, jedenfalls, was Hogwarts betraf, so war er nach wie vor nicht zur Verständigung bereit.

„Hör zu, ich kenn Timothy Baker und er scheint mir ein guter Junge zu sein.", sagte Salazar schließlich nun in ernsterem Tonfalls, „Wenn du dich mit ihm treffen möchtest, kann ich nicht anders, als es dir zu gestatten, da du nun einmal fast siebzehn bist. Aber wenn du es tatsächlich tun solltest, denk immer daran, ihm nie...".

„...zu erzählen, wo sich dieses Haus befindet! Ich weiß!", setzte das Mädchen den Satz fort. „Weißt du, ich finde Zauberer so langweilig und angeberisch!".

„Du kennst doch gar nicht viele Zauberer.", sagte Salazar im Hinblick darauf, dass seine Tochter keine Schule besuchte und hier in der Einöde, von der Zauberergemeinschaft abgesondert lebte.

„Aber die, die ich kenne, sind furchtbare Angeber!", fuhr das Mädchen unbeirrt fort.

„Na schön! Und welchen Zauber darfst du nie vergessen, wenn ein Muggel dir auf die Schliche gekommen sein sollte und er Anstalten macht, dich als Hexe zu denunzieren?", fragte Salazar wieder ernst.

„Amnesia!", rief seine Tochter gelangweilt und vollführt mit dem Zeigefinger in der Luft die entsprechende Zauberstabbewegung.

„Weißt du, ich habe schon geahnt, dass du eines Tages mit einem Muggel ankommen würdest.", seufzte Salazar.

„Hast du etwas dagegen?", fragte das Mädchen herausfordernd.

„Ich werde alt und wenn ich gegen alles, was mir heute missfällt, angehen würde wie früher, dann wäre meine Lebenserwartung wohl nicht mehr besonders hoch. Ich will, dass du glücklich wirst, und ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan um es dir so leicht wie möglich zu machen, dir in der Zaubererwelt einen Platz zu suchen. Aber du kannst natürlich frei entscheiden, ob du deinen Platz nicht irgendwo anders suchen willst. Ich will, dass du dir deine eigenen Gedanken machst und dass du deine eigenen Erfahrungen sammelst und ich will, dass du etwas aus diesem Buch lernst, statt nur darin herum zu kritzeln! Also, erklär mir: Wie wehrt man einen Crutiatus-Fluch ab?".

Das Mädchen seufzte, als hätte sie diese Lektion bereits hundertmal durchgekaut. Dann erklärte sie einem überhörbaren laierhaften Tonfall: „Der Crutiatus-Fluch öffnet die Türen des Unbewussten desjenigen, der verflucht wurde. In diesem Teil des Geistes befinden sich verdrängte Ängste, Scham und Wut. Wenn die Türen zu diesen Regionen des Geistes geöffnet werden, geraten diese schlechter Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen und Gedanken, welcher zuvor weggesperrt waren, ins Bewusstsein des Fluchopfers. Anders als bei einem Dementorenangriff spürt das Opfer nicht nur die Abwesenheit guter Gefühlsregungen, sondern zusätzlich noch die Anwesenheit schlechter Erfahrungen und Ahnungen. Der Crutiatus-Fluch führt uns konkrete Szenen vor Augen und unser Bewusstsein kämpft einen Konflikt zwischen erzwungener Erinnerung und krampfhafter Verdrängung aus. Es kommt zu einer physischen Reaktion, wenn das Bewusstsein darauf drängt die unangenehmen Bilder zu überdecken. Dem kann man entgegen treten, wenn man sich im Vorfeld bewusst über seine Ängste und Traumata ist und alle scheinbar unmoralischen Wünsch und Bedürfnisse akzeptiert. So hat der Fluch keinen Ansatzpunkt, da es keine Gedanken mehr gibt, die gezwungenermaßen unter Verschluss gehalten werden.".

„Sehr gut, Elisabeth!", sagte Salazar abschließend und Vater wie Tochter atmeten erleichtert durch, „Du bist für heute entlassen!".

„Alles klar! Bis zum Abendessen!", Elisabeth hatte in unwahrscheinlicher Geschwindigkeit einen grünen Umhang übergezogen, gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stürzte aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Haus hinaus.

Einige Augenblicke saß Salazar allein und schweigend in dem hellen Zimmer, bis er nach seiner Frau rief: „Esmeralda, kannst du mal eben kommen?".

Die Gerufene tauchte im Türrahmen auf und sah ihren Mann fragend an, aber Harry war sich sicher, das sie bereits genau Bescheid wusste, was auch immer Salazar ihr nun sagen mochte.

„Hast du gewusst, dass sie sich mit einem Muggeljungen trifft?", fragte er.

„Natürlich!", sagte Esmeralda und lachte.

„Ich kann ihr einfach nichts abschlagen.", sagte Salazar und sah seine Frau nicht an.

„Da tust du auch nur recht dran!", antwortete seine Frau.

„Hast du keine Bedenken? Du hattest nie Bedenken oder?", fragte Salazar und sah immer noch nicht auf.

„Erstens das und zweitens: In wen sollte seine Tochter sich denn bitte sonst verlieben? Von allen andern jungen Zaubereren hältst du sie fern. Sie geht nicht zur Schule und einen ihrer Cousins wirst du sie wohl kaum heiraten lassen wollen oder? Ich habe nichts gegen diesen Jungen einzuwenden. Er leistet hervorragende Arbeit beim Hufschmied, er ist nett und er ist recht hübsch.", sagte Esmeralda und ihr Tonfall ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass sie keine Widerrede duldete, „Hör zu, du wirst ihr nicht verbieten, sich mit ihm zu treffen! Ich möchte nicht, dass sie eines Tages von zu Hause verschwindet nur, weil ihr Vater irgendwelche verwirrte Vorstellungen darüber hegt, in welchen Stand seine Tochter einheiraten soll!".

„Keine Angst, Esmeralda!", antwortet Salazar und sah seiner Frau nun in die Augen, „Auch ich habe etwas aus meinem Leben gelernt: Jugend lässt sich nicht bändigen. Du kannst nur versuchen an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren und ich denke, sie ist ein vernünftiges Mädchen!".

Der Raum löste sich auf, der Nebel, der Harry nun umwogte wurde so dicht, dass er einen Augenblick lang nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm, bis er etwas schwindlig und wacklig auf den Beinen zurück in seinem Schlafsaal vor seinem Bett stand und hinauf auf die Bettpfanne starrte, in der eine weißliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte und hier und da noch einiger Bilder zeigte, die Harry soeben gesehen hatte.

Er fragte sich wie spät es wohl sei und als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass noch keiner seiner Freunde in seinem Bett lag und stattdessen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch geräuschvoll Karten gespielt wurde.

Harry kippte die Erinnerungen zurück in die staubige Flasche und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche wie auch die Bettpfanne in seinem Schrank. Bei nächste Gelegenheit würde er letztere Madam Pomfrey zurückbringen. Erste würde zurück an ihren Platz im Regal im Raum der Wünsche bringen, wenn er sein Zaubertrankbuch abholte.


End file.
